Till You Love Me - by Edwardforever2
by NaiRK
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Edward Cullen é um advogado bem sucedido e rico que tem tudo, isto é, até que ele se propõe a conquistar a amizade e o amor de Bella Swan, detenta que vem de origem humilde e vê o mundo com olhos muito diferentes. Enquanto ele embarca nesta missão de entrar em sua cabeça e coração, ele não percebe que, de fato, ele é quem está sendo transformado de dentro para fora.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Uma Vida de Colher de Prata**

**EPOV**

"Você vai sair para o almoço hoje?" Emmett, meu parceiro de negócios disse enfiando a cabeça pela minha porta do escritório enquanto eu lia um e-mail encaminhado a mim por Alice, minha assistente.

"Sim, me dê um segundo, eu estou tentando descobrir do que se trata este e-mail que Alice me enviou. Nós ajudamos uma instituição de caridade para uma prisão de mulheres?"

"Uh, sim, o Washington Centro de Correção para Mulheres; você não se lembra que a sua mãe o acrescentou à nossa lista de instituições de caridade quatro anos atrás?" Emmett disse.

"É mesmo? Por que eu não sabia sobre isso?"

"Cara, você preenche um cheque enorme a cada ano para ajudar a financiar vacinas para as crianças das detentas que se tornaram dependentes do estado ou não têm plano de saúde privado." Emmett disse olhando para mim, incrédulo.

"Eu faço isso?" Perguntei ao levantar as sobrancelhas, sentado na minha cadeira olhando para o e-mail.

"Bem, então, bom para mim. Eu acho que estou fazendo a minha parte para os menos afortunados. Então, que carta é essa que Alice está se referindo no e-mail? Parece que eu já faço o suficiente para essa entidade."

Emmett riu pelo nariz e balançou a cabeça antes de me responder.

"Bem, sua alteza, se não for muito chato para você, sua mãe pediu que uma vez que estamos nos aproximando da temporada de Festas, cada um de nós irá patrocinar uma detenta, solicitando sua lista de desejos para o Natal e concedendo um ou mais dos seus desejos. Há várias empresas de todo o estado de Washington que participam deste programa e Esme quer que participemos este ano. Isto é, se sua agenda permitir, é claro." Ele disse apertando as mãos e curvando-se em zombaria.

"Guarde os comentários espertinhos, está bem? Eu só não sei por que eu tenho que escrever uma carta para obter uma lista de desejos. Ela não pode simplesmente pedir tudo e eu mandar Alice comprar os presentes? Eu tenho certeza que Alice adoraria qualquer desculpa para acabar em um shopping."

"Tenho certeza de que mesmo para Alice não seria uma excursão de compras que ela poderia lidar sozinha. Muitos presentes para comprar."

"Quantas detentas malditas estamos patrocinando?"

"Há um pouco mais de setecentas mulheres naquela unidade e uma vez que somos um dos maiores escritórios de advocacia na área de Seattle, Esme nos inscreveu para patrocinar cem detentas. Agora, nossa equipe Executiva é composta por oito pessoas e todos concordaram em escrever cartas para duas presas cada solicitando sua lista. Nossa equipe de Gestão é composta por vinte e seis pessoas, que também concordaram em escrever para duas presas cada. Nossa equipe Administrativa, incluindo todas as nossas assistentes pessoais irá escrever para uma detenta cada um, o que seriam mais doze cartas. A você e eu foi atribuído uma carta cada um, que é o que você vê na sua caixa de entrada de e-mail e Esme, juntamente com outros membros da equipe que se voluntariaram de outros departamentos. incluindo a sala de correspondência, cobrirão as outras dezoito presas. " Emmett disse, deixando escapar um suspiro cauteloso.

Eu cliquei no anexo para abrir as informações de contato da detenta para a qual eu fui designado, mas eu não estava preparado em tudo para que eu vi. Lá, em letras garrafais, estavam as informações da minha detenta, que incluía uma breve descrição:

_**Nome do interno: Isabella M. Swan**_

_**Etnia: Caucasiana**_

_**Idade: 23**_

_**Data de nascimento: 13/09/1988**_

_**Cor dos cabelos: Castanhos**_

_**Cor dos Olhos: Castanhos**_

_**Duração da pena: 5 anos (elegível para liberdade condicional após 24 meses)**_

_**Custo: homicídio culposo**_

_**Data de entrada: 7 de outubro de 2011.**_

Mas não foram as palavras que me chamaram a atenção, foi a fotografia abaixo das palavras que fizeram o meu coração quase parar enquanto eu olhava para os olhos castanhos mais angelicais e hipnotizantes que eu já vi. O que poderia ter dado tão errado para ela acabar onde estava e por que eu não conseguia desviar o olhar da tela do meu computador?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Er... Oi? Sou eu, aquela que ontem disse que só voltaria no ano que vem... mas deixem-me explicar: <strong>_

_**Till You Love Me e é uma drabble e será postada terças, quartas e quintas - em janeiro, mas como a história começa com desejos de Natal, eu achei que poderia dar um gostinho do que vem por aí...**_

**_Agora eu juro que só volto no ano que vem! Hahahaha._**

**_Beijos e muitos desejos de felicidade!_**

**_Nai._**


	2. Chapter 2

**TILL YOU LOVE ME**

**Título Traduzido: **Até que você me ame

**Autora:** Edwardforever2

**Tradutora:** NaiRK

**Shipper:** Bella & Edward

**Gênero:** Amizade/Romance

**Censura:** +18

_**Nota da Tradutora: **__Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à __**Edwardforever2**__, a mim só pertence à tradução._

_All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the story belongs to __**Edwardforever2**__, only the translation belongs to me._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

**Estranhos desejos**

**EPOV**

Eu olhei para a imagem na tela do meu computador pelo que pareceram horas. De repente, escrever uma carta para solicitar a sua lista de desejos não parecia um fardo mais, mas sim um desejo. Eu me inclinei chegando mais perto para conseguir um melhor olhar do seu longo cabelo castanho, que tinha um padrão muito natural ondulado, seus lábios carnudos, com o rosto em forma de coração, e aqueles olhos, oh meu Deus; olhar para aqueles olhos estava fazendo coisas comigo.

Eu olhei para o perfil dela novamente e fiz uma careta ao perceber como ela era jovem.

"Uau, ela era dez anos mais nova que eu, o que é muita coisa." Eu olhei para cima e vi Emmett olhando para mim com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

"Que diferença faz quantos anos ela tem? Você está apenas bancando o Papai Noel para ela este ano, isso é tudo." Ele disse, levantando-se e caminhando em direção à porta.

"Eu vou pegar a minha carteira no meu escritório e te encontro no hall de entrada."

"Sim, eu já vou descer." Eu disse sem tirar os olhos da minha tela.

Houve outra batida leve na minha porta antes de Alice aparecer e se aproximar de mim com uma pasta de arquivo.

"Aqui estão todos os documentos que você irá precisar para amanhã de manhã e eu confirmei com a empresa sobre o encerramento de títulos e está agendado para as dez da manhã." Ela disse enquanto caminhava em volta da minha mesa para colocar a pasta com o resto dos meus arquivos que eu estava lidando esta semana. Ela parou e olhou para a tela do computador.

"Quem é a beleza no seu computador?" Ela perguntou, inclinando-se contra a minha mesa.

"O nome dela é Isabella Swan." Eu disse simplesmente

"Oh, ela é a presa do perfil que eu enviei para sua caixa de entrada esta manhã. Fico feliz em ver que você o abriu. Ah, apenas para a sua informação, eu preciso da sua carta até sexta-feira. Temos que levá-las para o presídio o mais rápido possível. Aparentemente, o processo de mala direta lá é bastante detalhado e pode levar até dez dias antes da detenta, na verdade poder ler a sua carta."

"Uh huh", eu disse, não prestando muita atenção em Alice, porque eu estava tão perdido em meus pensamentos sobre quão suaves os lábios de Isabella pareciam e qual seria a sensação o se eu pudesse beijá-la.

"Olá, Edward, você ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse?" Alice disse, interrompendo meu devaneio.

Eu olhei para cima para encontrá-la olhando para mim com um sorriso sabe tudo no rosto. Eu limpei a garganta antes de falar, esperando que ela não notasse a ansiedade por trás das minhas palavras.

"Alice, eu não vi um endereço para a minha detenta no e-mail." Eu disse, tentando soar o mais calmo e casual possível.

"Um endereço; sério Edward?" Ela disse, levantando uma sobrancelha para mim. "Você consegue ao menos se lembrar da última vez que você _realmente_ enviou uma carta? Basta escrever a coisa e eu a enviarei." Ela disse, revirando os olhos.

Só então a minha porta do escritório se abriu e lá estava um Emmett agitado, franzindo a testa para mim.

"Eu estive no lobby por quinze minutos, o que diabos você está fazendo?!"

"Olhando e babando" Alice afirmou enquanto saía do meu escritório.

Eu esfreguei minha mão pelo rosto, desejando que a minha assistente pessoal soubesse quando calar a boca.

"Babando por quem, pela menina da prisão?" Ele perguntou, caminhando até a minha mesa.

Eu rapidamente pressionei o botão de energia na minha tela e me levantei para colocar o meu paletó.

"Ninguém, vamos comer", eu disse rapidamente, e, em seguida, passei por ele para ir para os elevadores.

"Cara, se você está ficando excitado pela menina da prisão, você precisa seriamente ficar com alguém, como esta noite!"

"Shhh, você pode baixar a voz? Eu não estou ficando excitado por qualquer pessoa." Eu assobiei ao olhar em volta para me certificar de que ninguém estava escutando.

"Não se preocupe, Eddie, o seu segredo está seguro comigo." Ele disse colocando a mão no meu ombro e eu rapidamente a sacudi fora quando entramos no elevador.

**OOOOooooooooOOOO**

Depois de um longo banho e uma boa cerveja gelada, eu me sentei à mesa da cozinha aquela noite para começar a minha carta para Isabella. Sem saber o que dizer, eu optei pelo casual e tentei não parecer muito pessoal, uma vez que esta era a minha primeira carta para ela. Espere... primeira carta para ela? É suposto ser apenas uma, mas como eu seria capaz de parar em uma quando eu não posso nem parar de pensar nela?

Eu soltei um longo suspiro enquanto puxava o meu cabelo; esta ia ser uma noite longa.

* * *

><p><strong>Até amanhã!<strong>

**Beijo**

**Nai.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Colocando em palavras**

**EPOV**

_12 de novembro de 2011_

_Cara Isabella,_

_Meu nome é Edward Cullen e eu estou escrevendo para você para pedir a sua lista de desejos para esta época natalícia.__Eu recebi o seu perfil nesta manhã e queria lhe escrever o mais rápido possível para garantir que você tenha o seu desejo ou desejos atendidos em tempo para o Natal. __Espero que esta carta te encontre bem e você não esteja muito incomodada por um completo estranho escrever para você._

_Por favor, desculpe a minha falta de palavras, mas é a primeira vez que eu escrevo para alguém que está na prisão e eu não sei muito bem o que fazer, ou o que dizer._

_Então, eu vou contar um pouco sobre mim e espero não aborrecê-la muito._

_Como eu disse antes, meu nome é Edward Cullen, eu tenho 33 anos de idade e moro em Seattle. __Eu tenho uma irmã e sou solteiro e sem filhos ainda, mas eu tenho uma criança em forma de golden retriever de sete semanas de idade. __Eu o tive durante três semanas e agora ele parece dormir muito. __Ele está atualmente no veterinário, onde permaneceu durante a noite para receber um par de vacinas e um exame físico para se certificar de que esteja crescendo saudável e eu irei buscá-lo amanhã. Bem, eu não quero tomar muito do seu tempo e eu incluí meu endereço do escritório para quando você estiver pronta para me enviar sua lista. __Espero ouvir de você em breve._

_Muitas Felicidades,_

_Edward Cullen._

Eu coloquei a carta em um envelope e fechei antes de colocá-lo na minha pasta. Eu fui para o meu computador e abri meu e-mail de trabalho para olhar para o perfil de Isabella novamente. Ela foi acusada de homicídio culposo* e, depois de olhar para a foto dela, eu apenas tinha que fazer uma investigação para descobrir o que aconteceu que a fez tirar a vida de outro ser humano.

_*Homicídio culposo tem como definição: Homicídio cometido sem a intenção de matar - não aceitando também o risco de tirar a vida de outra pessoa. Pode ser por negligência, imperícia ou imprudência._

Eu fui dormir quase meia-noite e o sono veio muito fácil enquanto eu pensava em belos olhos castanhos e lábios carnudos e suaves.

* * *

><p><strong>Eu desconfio que vocês queiram ler a resposta de Bella? Bem, isso acontece no capítulo 6, mas... eu estou disposta a fazer uma pequena maratona e vocês? Dez reviews por capítulo, topam? Se não, sem problemas, seguiremos a programação normal com o capítulo 4 amanhã.<strong>

**Beijo,**

**Nai.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Então, desafio aceito, missão cumprida. Aqui está a recompensa!**

**Capítulo 4**

**Ansiedade e curiosidade**

**EPOV**

Assim que saí do elevador para ir para o meu escritório na manhã seguinte, eu fiz um 'pit stop' na mesa de Alice.

"Bom dia, Edward, feliz terça-feira; você chegou muito cedo." Ela disse, olhando para o relógio na tela de seu computador.

"Sim, eu sei... eu acordei cedo e não consegui voltar a dormir. Tem mais alguém aqui além de você?" Eu perguntei, tentando parecer indiferente, mas na verdade, eu queria ter certeza de que ninguém ouvisse o meu próximo pedido a ela.

"Bem, é claro, se eu estou aqui, Jasper está aqui, mas ele está em seu escritório com a porta fechada. Ele está revisando alguns arquivos."

Jasper era o terceiro sócio da nossa empresa e também tinha sido meu melhor amigo desde o colegial. Nós conhecemos Emmett na faculdade, ele era a estrela do time de football, mas machucou o joelho no segundo ano de faculdade e decidiu seguir fazendo Direito como Jasper e eu. A Cullen, Whitlock & McCarty, Sociedade Limitada é a terceira maior empresa de advocacia global de negócios com mais de duzentos advogados trabalhando no exterior em dezesseis diferentes países. Nosso escritório corporativo foi fundado há trinta e cinco anos atrás, aqui em Seattle, por meu pai Carlisle, que agora está aposentado, e pelo pai de Jasper, Ken Whitlock, que faleceu logo após Jasper e eu assumirmos a empresa há cinco anos. Isso nos tornou sócios, ao invés de apenas diretores. Minha irmã Tanya, cuida do nosso departamento de marketing e propaganda, enquanto a minha mãe Esme, lida com todos os eventos de caridade, doações e agendamento de horas pro-bono* de trabalho que a nossa empresa oferece anualmente para ajudar pequenas empresas e indivíduos que precisam de ajuda com leitura e elaboração de contratos com pouco ou nenhum custo. Nossa mais recente adição à equipe de gestão neste escritório era Rosalie Hale, uma advogada mal-humorada de Nova York, que agora está cuidando do nosso departamento de Mídia Esportiva e Entretenimento.

_*Diminutivo de da frase que em latim significa "para o bem do povo", __O trabalho __pro bono __é uma forma de trabalho voluntário que, ao contrário do voluntariado, implica que a atividade seja exercida com caráter e competências profissionais, não sendo, no entanto, remunerada. __Portanto, trata-se de uma atividade exercida por profissionais competentes, que a praticam de forma voluntária e sem ser pagos pelo serviço prestado._

Nossos muitos setores incluem: Serviços Bancários e Financeiros, Energia e Águas, Saúde, Hotelaria e Lazer, Seguros e Resseguros, Ciências da Vida, Esportes, Mídia e Entretenimento, Tecnologia e Transportes.

Nossas áreas de prática abrangem o Direito Concorrencial, Contratos Comerciais, Construção, Litígios Transfronteiriços, Corporativo, Direito Trabalhista, Pensões e Benefícios, Finanças, Propriedade Intelectual, Arbitragem Internacional, Comércio Internacional, Contencioso e Arbitragem, Responsabilidade do Produto, Projetos e Infraestrutura, Imóveis, Assuntos Regulatórios e de Governo, Reestruturação, Fiscal, Tecnologia e Meios de Comunicação, Crimes de Colarinho Branco e Investigações Corporativas. Somos uma empresa multibilionária e o nosso escritório corporativo sozinho abriga mais de trezentos advogados.

"Você precisa de alguma coisa?" Alice disse me trazendo de volta para o presente.

"Sim, na verdade, eu preciso, se eu puder confiar em você para ser muito discreta."

"Parece sério, o que você precisa?"

Eu puxei o envelope que continha a carta que eu tinha escrito para Isabella da minha pasta e entreguei a Alice.

"Esta é a minha carta para Isabella Swan, solicitando sua lista de desejos, por favor, envie hoje."

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas antes de falar.

"Esme me disse para enviar todas as cartas juntas na sexta-feira."

Eu revirei os olhos, porque eu tinha que saber de quem Alice era assistente pessoal, às vezes, minha ou da minha mãe.

"Alice, você percebe que eu assino os seus cheques de pagamento, certo?"

Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito e recostou-se na cadeira, levantando uma sobrancelha para mim.

"O seu ponto é?"

Alice não era fácil e poderia ser uma tempestade se você lidasse com ela da forma errada, mas ela era boa em seu trabalho e a melhor assistente pessoal que eu tinha tido em meus nove anos de prática.

"Tudo bem, Alice, por favor, me dê uma folga e, pelo menos uma vez, apenas faça o que eu digo."

"Tudo bem, Edward, eu vou enviar a carta na minha pausa para o almoço."

"Obrigado, Alice, oh espere, Jasper vai estar com você na hora do almoço?"

Eu rapidamente acrescentei, porque eu não queria que ele soubesse sobre isso.

"Não, ele só está trabalhando meio dia hoje, porque Lilly tem uma consulta médica. Portanto, não se preocupe, Edward, isso vai ficar apenas entre nós, por enquanto, pelo menos."

"Eu aprecio isso, Alice. Você poderia ir em busca de quaisquer documentos judiciais que você puder encontrar sobre o caso da Senhora Swan? Eu só quero saber o que aconteceu que a colocou na prisão."

"Claro, Edward, eu vou dar uma olhada." Ela disse, sorrindo disfarçadamente para mim.

"Oh, e Alice..."

"Eu sei, Edward, meus lábios estão selados, não se preocupe."

"Obrigado, eu estarei no meu escritório."

Quando me sentei e esperei ansiosamente pelo meu computador ligar, eu pensei sobre o que Isabella poderia pensar, uma vez que recebesse a minha carta. Será que ela só iria me enviar sua lista de desejos e nunca falar comigo de novo, ou ela iria me escrever de volta, na esperança de fazer um novo amigo? Eu sabia quão insano era eu sequer pensar em tentar fazer amizade com uma garota que ficaria na prisão por pelo menos os próximos dois anos, mas, no momento, enquanto eu carregava seu perfil novamente para olhar para a foto dela, o meu coração apenas não quis ouvir a minha cabeça, pelo menos, não a que abrigava o meu cérebro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vejo muita curiosidade quanto ao motivo de Bella ter cometido um assassinato... não demora para Edward descobrir. Até o próximo!<strong>_

_**Beijo**_

_**Nai.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Exercitar a paciência**

**EPOV**

Passaram oito dias desde que Alice enviou a minha carta para Isabella e eu estou perdendo a cabeça à espera de uma resposta. Eu me pergunto se ela sequer já recebeu a minha carta e, em caso afirmativo, por que eu não recebi nada de volta? Será que ela não quer responder, ou não decidiu o que escrever como resposta ainda?

Eu tentei ocupar-me com a atualização dos arquivos e ler os contratos nos quais estávamos trabalhando naqueles dias, mas durante a semana passada, eu passei um monte de trabalho para alguns dos advogados que trabalham para nossa empresa porque eu simplesmente não tenho sido capaz de me concentrar.

"Toc toc".

Eu olhei para cima para ver Jasper entrando no meu escritório e eu rapidamente minimizei minha tela, porque eu não queria que ele visse o perfil e a foto de Isabella na minha tela pela centésima vez na última semana.

"Jasper, o que está acontecendo, amigo?" Eu perguntei me endireitando na minha cadeira, passando a mão pelo meu cabelo.

"Emmett e eu vamos tomar uma cerveja depois do trabalho, gostaria de se juntar a nós?"

"Claro, soa bem, que horas sairemos do escritório?" Eu disse, meio animado em sair, porque eu realmente precisava de uma distração para parar de pensar em Isabella.

A única informação que Alice tinha sido capaz de encontrar através dos registros, foi que ela foi acusada em 27 de agosto de 2011, por homicídio culposo contra um homem chamado Riley Bierman. Ela havia se declarado inocente, alegando legítima defesa, mas o promotor ainda foi capaz de fazer as acusações passar. Ela foi condenada em 7 de Outubro de 2011 e houve um recurso apresentado em seu nome uma vez, o que provavelmente não vai dar em nada por causa do defensor público de merda que está trabalhando em seu caso. Seu nome é Mike Newton e eu fui para a faculdade de direito com ele. Como o cara conseguiu sair da faculdade de direito ainda é um mistério para mim.

"Tudo bem então, eu passo por aqui por volta das cinco horas desde que Alice vai com Rose e Tanya para a casa dos seus pais depois do trabalho, eu não tenho que levá-la para casa."

"Falando no diabo", eu disse enquanto a minha irmã Tanya entrava no meu escritório.

"Bem olá, linda" Jasper falou lentamente, cumprimentando a minha irmã com um sorriso.

Jasper amava Alice, não há dúvidas sobre isso; ela era o centro do seu mundo, mas eu sabia que ele sempre teve uma coisa pela minha irmã desde a infância. Ela era uma espécie de fruto proibido, que ele pode sempre olhar, mas nunca tocar.

"Oi Jasper, como você está? Ela disse, sorrindo para ele.

"Eu estou bem, Tanya, eu não posso reclamar. Edward, eu te vejo mais tarde". Ele disse, levantando-se e deixando o meu escritório.

"O que se passa, irmãzinha?" Eu disse, voltando a minha atenção para a minha irmã mais nova, que atuava mais como minha criança mimada.

Tanya é oito anos mais nova que eu; enquanto ela estava na faculdade, eu basicamente dei a ela o que ela quisesse, desde que ela mantivesse suas notas. Meus pais não ficaram muito felizes quando descobriram que eu tinha comprado um Audi R8 para ela no segundo ano da pós graduação, mas para que servem os irmão mais velhos _ricos_?

"A mamãe quer saber se você irá levar um convidado amanhã no jantar de Ação de Graças. Ela está querendo saber o número exato de convidados."

"Não, eu acho que não, só eu; vocês precisam que eu leve alguma coisa?"

"Não, nós estamos deixando o escritório hoje ao meio dia para começar a cozinhar e Irina e Kate irão ajudar esta noite.

Irina e Kate eram nossas primas. Elas vivem em Forks, Washington com a minha tia Carmen, irmã da minha mãe, e o tio Eleazar.

"Edward, você pode vir até a minha mesa, por favor?" A voz de Alice soou retumbando através de meu interfone.

"Sim, me dê um segundo."

"Alice, mamãe e eu estamos saindo do escritório ao meio dia, por isso, você e Rose podem apenas encontrar-nos em casa, ok?" Tanya disse, inclinando-se sobre a minha mesa e falando para o meu interfone.

"Ok, eu vou avisar Rose."

"Então, eu acho que vou vê-lo amanhã e, oh sim, você irá conhecer Jake." Tanya disse, sorrindo inocentemente para mim.

"Quem diabos é Jake, Tanya?" Eu perguntei, olhando para ela enquanto removia o meu paletó e arregaçava as mangas da minha camisa.

Jake, o meu namorado pelos últimos três meses. Eu te disse sobre ele na última vez que você foi nos visitar. Ela disse, parecendo nervosa.

"Bem, eu não devo ter prestado atenção, porque não me lembro de termos tido _essa_ conversa. O pai já o conhece?"

"Sim, conhece, e ele me deu polegares para cima e, eu apreciaria se você, Jasper e Emmett não o assustassem amanhã no jantar." Ela disse com um olhar suplicante em seu rosto.

"Bem, então, é melhor ele não sair da linha e, sobre eu não assustá-lo, eu não faço promessas que não posso cumprir, querida." Eu disse, erguendo o queixo dela e beijando seu rosto enquanto eu caminhava para fora do meu escritório até a mesa de Alice.

"Hei Alice, você precisa que eu assine algum documento?" Eu disse, pegando uma caneta de seu porta canetas sobre a mesa.

"Não, não há documentos para assinar, mas isso chegou no correio hoje para você." Ela disse, segurando um envelope branco para mim e, quando eu olhei para baixo e vi que o remetente era Isabella Swan, eu congelei. Minha boca ficou seca e eu senti a ansiedade voltando enquanto olhava para as palavras 'Washington Centro de Correção para Mulheres' abaixo de seu nome.

"Então, você pretende pegá-lo?" Alice disse, acenando com o envelope na minha frente e, quando eu estendi a mão para pegá-lo, eu não conseguia parar de tremer a minha mão. Tantos pensamentos passaram pela minha cabeça, como, _e se ela apenas escreveu de volta para me dizer para deixá-la em paz_? Isso seria um duro golpe para o meu coração e ego.

_Ok, Edward, não seja ridículo;__você nem conhece essa garota,_ eu tentei dizer a mim mesmo. Ela estava na prisão por uma razão e eu precisava aceitar isso, mas, em algum lugar no fundo da boca do meu estômago, eu apenas sabia que ela realmente não pertencia àquele lugar.

"Muito obrigado, Alice, eu estarei no meu escritório, você poderia segurar as minhas chamadas pelos próximos trinta minutos, por favor?" Eu solicitei antes de correr de volta para o meu escritório, e depois fechar e trancar a porta.

Eu coloquei o envelope na minha mesa e puxei seu perfil com a foto dela novamente enquanto os meus olhos corriam para trás e para frente entre o envelope e a tela. Finalmente, eu respirei fundo e abri a carta para ler a resposta de Isabella, rezando para que ela não estivesse me pedindo para não incomodá-la mais.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward acha que Bella não deveria estar onde está. Será que é o rostinho bonito dela falando? Ou será que o instinto de advogado de Edward está correto? Temos um nome: Riley... <strong>

**Beijo**

**Nai.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**Grandes Esperanças**

**EPOV**

Enquanto tirava a carta do envelope, eu me preparei para o pior; ela me pedindo para nunca escrever novamente. Se esta fosse a sua escolha, eu teria que honrar isso e esquecer Isabella Swan. Eu desdobrei lentamente a carta e com mais uma respiração profunda, eu comecei a ler.

17 de novembro, 2011

_Caro Sr. Cullen,_

_Muito obrigada por ter tirado tempo para escrever para mim;__por favor me chame de Bella em sua correspondência futura. __Eu não estive nesta unidade tempo suficiente para ter direito ao meu próprio fornecimento, então eu tive que pedir emprestado um pedaço de papel, um envelope e um selo com a promessa de devolver logo que eu receba os meus, então me perdoe pelo atraso da minha resposta. __Eu não sei o quanto você sabe, ou o se importa de saber sobre mim, mas uma vez que você teve a amabilidade de me dar um pouco de informação sobre si mesmo eu vou fazer o mesmo. __Meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan; __Eu tenho 23 anos de idade e sou filha única. __Minha mãe Renée morreu por conta de uma overdose de drogas quando tinha dezesseis anos e eu nunca conheci o meu pai pessoalmente. __Eu só sei que o nome dele é Charlie Swan e que ele vive em algum lugar em Chicago. __Eu nasci e cresci no Arizona e me mudei para Washington há dois anos. __Eu não tenho filhos ainda e estive casada por dois anos e recentemente perdi o meu marido.__Eu estava no processo de terminar o meu terceiro ano na faculdade, quando uma reviravolta infeliz de eventos aconteceu e me colocou aqui._

_Quanto à lista de desejos, eu acho que eu realmente nunca tinha pensado nisso. __Mas, papel, canetas, envelopes e selos ajudariam. __Eu também poderia me beneficiar de uma escova de cabelo, ou pente, shampoo e condicionador, sabonetes, uma escova de dentes e creme dental, uma lixa de unhas, já que não somos autorizadas a ter qualquer item de metal ou cortadores de unha, e elásticos de cabelo. __Eu entendo se você não puder comprar todas essas coisas e irei apreciar qualquer item enviado._

_Não se preocupe com os prós e contras do que perguntar e não perguntar, porque não há realmente nenhuma maneira certa ou errada para me fazer perguntas. __Eu irei responder da forma mais honesta que puder e tentar o meu melhor para dar-lhe a percepção do que você pode estar procurando. __O seu cachorro parece adorável e espero que o seu exame físico tenha tido um bom relatório. __Bem, eu espero ouvir de você de novo, mas, se não, obrigada por estender a mão para mim, pelo menos desta vez. __Você é a primeira pessoa a me escrever uma carta desde que cheguei aqui. __Aliás, qual é o nome do seu cão?_

_Atenciosamente,_

_Bella Swan._

Eu li a carta pelo menos dez vezes mais, memorizando cada palavra; sorrindo para o fato de que ela realmente queria que eu escrevesse novamente. No entanto, me entristeceu ler a sua lista de desejos; eram coisas tão simples que eu contava como certo na vida cotidiana, necessidades básicas. Coisas que eu nunca dei um segundo pensamento de não ter, eram coisas que ela teve que pedir emprestado e esperava que ela pudesse pagar. Não só eu mandaria tudo da sua lista de desejos, eu iria me certificar de que ela nunca tivesse que pedir suprimentos outra vez. Eu também iria tentar mandar algumas coisas que não estavam em sua lista, se possível.

Eu desliguei o meu computador, vesti o meu paletó, e me dirigi para a mesa de Alice.

"Alice, eu estou saindo por uma ou duas horas, mas diga a Jasper que eu estarei de volta antes das cinco."

"Tudo bem, está tudo bem?" Ela perguntou, olhando para mim com curiosidade.

"Sim, eu só preciso correr para comprar... alguns itens para Isa... er... Bella."

"Bella?"

"Sim, foi assim que ela me pediu para chamá-la em sua carta."

"Eu vejo. Qualquer coisa que eu possa ajudar?" Ela perguntou, dando-me um sorriso.

"Uh, na verdade, sim, se você não se importa, eu poderia precisar da sua ajuda. Eu não sei nada sobre a compra de produtos de higiene pessoal para o sexo feminino."

"O prazer é meu, apenas deixe-me pegar meu casaco e bolsa e eu te encontro lá embaixo."

Com a ajuda de Alice, eu iria conseguir tudo o que era necessário para estocar seus suprimentos e então eu iria descobrir o que ela realmente queria para o Natal!

* * *

><p><strong>Alguém como eu ficou com um nó na garganta ao ler a lista de desejos para o Natal de Bella?<strong>

**Até amanhã!**

**Beijo,**

**Nai.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Mentes Curiosas**

**EPOV**

Alice e eu compramos tudo sa lista de Bella e também alguns absorventes, tudo ideia de Alice, já que eu nunca teria pensado em tais itens. Alice também me informou que eu poderia enviar dinheiro para colocar nos livros de Bella para que, se ela precisasse de alguma coisa, poderia comprar ela mesma, o que incluiria suprimentos de higiene pessoal.

O jantar de Ação de Graças no dia seguinte foi interessante e divertido. Rimos, conversamos, comemos boa comida, ouvimos histórias intrigantes e eu ainda recebi um bônus assistindo Emmett tenta chamar a atenção de Rose durante toda a noite, mas ela é difícil e não tão facilmente cairia por seu "charme", como ele é acostumado quando se trata de mulheres. Eventualmente, ela cedeu depois de alguns copos de vinho. Jacob parecia bom, mas eu não seria um irmã mais velho se eu não o fizesse suar, mas ele lidou bem comigo. O tempo diria se ele passaria no teste Cullen para ser digno de uma das nossas meninas. Mas mesmo com toda a diversão que eu estava tendo, eu não conseguia parar de pensar em Bella e me perguntar que tipo de Ação de Graças ela estava tendo.

**OOOOooooooooOOOO**

Eu entrei no site da prisão para ler sobre o que as prisioneiras eram autorizadas a ter e o que era restrito. Eu aprendi que elas tinham acesso a e-mail por uma pequena taxa, bem como downloads de música. As detentas não podem receber pacotes até que passem pela área de recepção, o que leva de 45 a 60 dias após a data de entrada. Infelizmente, selos eram um dos itens restritos; elas tinham que comprar os de dentro. Então, infelizmente, não foi possível enviar o seu pacote de imediato, mas eu era capaz de enviar pelo Western Union* 200 dólares para colocar em seus livros para ela gastar como quisesse.

_*Western Union é um banco que permite que você faça transferência de dinheiro para vários lugares e instituições, inclusive transferências internacionais._

Eu me sentei para escrever outra carta para dar a ela o meu endereço de e-mail do escritório e ver se eu conseguia que ela respondesse algumas das minhas perguntas sobre a forma como ela foi parar na cadeia.

_26 de novembro de 2011_

_Cara Bella,_

_Obrigado por escrever de volta; __Eu realmente gostei de ouvir de você e aprender um pouco sobre quem você é. __Parece que você percorreu algumas estradas bem difíceis na vida e eu tenho que me perguntar quão justo é isso? __Sinto muito por saber que você perdeu sua mãe em uma idade tão jovem e tão tragicamente e, quanto ao seu pai, eu não sei se ele sabe que você existe, mas se sabe e optou por ficar longe, então a perda é dele. __Arizona é um estado agradável; em qual__ cidade você morava?_

_Eu fiquei feliz em saber que você não tem filhos ainda, porque eu não gostaria de pensar que eles teriam que ficar sem você durante este tempo difícil. __Casada, uau! __Eu não esperava que você dissesse isso, desde que você é tão jovem e eu sinto muito por saber que você recentemente perdeu seu marido. __Eu não sei se isso significa divórcio ou morte. __Será que isso tem alguma coisa a ver com como você acabou aí, se você não se importa de eu perguntar?_

_Terceiro ano de faculdade, bem, isso é simplesmente fantástico e espero que um dia você possa terminar.__Qual era o seu curso? __Você pode continuar os estudos enquanto está presa? __Eu consegui mandar tudo da sua lista e um pouco mais com a ajuda da minha assistente pessoal, Alice, mas, infelizmente você não será completamente capaz de receber pacotes, no entanto, só correspondência, e os selos não podem ser enviados a você, mas sim você tem que adquiri-los através da prisão. __Eu estou me familiarizando com as regras para que eu saiba o que eu posso enviar-lhe e o que eu não posso, porque eu não quero nunca mais que você tenha que pedir nada de ninguém novamente.__Se você precisar de alguma coisa, por favor deixe-me saber e eu mando para você ou me certifico de que você tenha o dinheiro para comprar você mesma.__O nome do meu cachorro é Duke, e, sim, o seu relatório físico foi excelente; __ele não poderia ser mais saudável.__Ele ainda dorme muito, mas, quando está acordado, ele é muito ativo. __Ele gosta de dormir comigo e, não importa quantas vezes eu o tire da minha cama, ele sempre encontra o caminho de volta depois que eu estou dormindo, então eu devo desistir? __Você tem alguma ideia para acabar com esse hábito? __Eu não lhe disse isso pela primeira vez, mas eu queria que você soubesse que quando eu recebi o seu perfil para o pedido da lista de desejos, que também veio com uma foto sua e eu tenho que dizer que você não se parecia nada com o que eu esperava. __Embora eu não saiba o que eu estava esperando, mas, se eu tivesse de descrevê-la em uma palavra, eu diria que você é uma "beleza natural"._

_Ok, então, foram duas palavras, mas a parte natural é muito relevante, porque é uma qualidade rara nos dias de hoje, em um mundo onde a beleza pode ser comprada por um preço justo. __Então, agora eu vou abordar o elefante na sala. __Como você foi parar na prisão? __Se você não estiver pronta para falar sobre isso, eu entendo completamente, mas só saiba que, quando você estiver, eu estou disposto a ouvir. __Aliás, por favor me chame de Edward. Sr. Cullen me faz sentir tão velho. __Espero ouvir de você em breve. __Estou tentando decidir sobre o jantar hoje à noite; __qual é a sua comida favorita?_

_Atenciosamente,_

_Edward Cullen_

_Ps. Estou mandando também o meu endereço de e-mail. Sinta-se livre para usá-lo quando quiser._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Edward não irá sossegar até desvendar o mistério que é Bella...<em>**

**_Beijo_**

**_Nai._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**Quebrando o Gelo**

**EPOV**

"Olá mãe, você está linda como sempre." Eu disse, beijando o rosto da minha mãe antes de entrar na casa dos meus pais segurando Duke em meus braços.

"Bom dia, querido, quem é este que você está segurando?" Ela perguntou esfregando a cabeça de Duke.

"Este é o infame Duke. Eu ainda não tinha falado sobre ele, então eu pensei em levá-lo para o passeio hoje, em vez de deixá-lo preso."

A gaiola de Duke era enorme em comparação com o tamanho dele e ele tinha muito espaço para correr e brincar, mas ele ainda a odiava.

"Onde está o pai?" Eu perguntei, olhando em volta enquanto caminhávamos para a cozinha onde eu sentei em um dos bancos na ilha.

"No chuveiro, ele vai descer em breve. O que você irá fazer este sábado de manhã?" Ela disse, servindo duas xícaras de café e trazendo até a ilha para se sentar comigo.

Fazia cinco dias desde que eu tinha escrito para Bella e não tinha recebido outra carta ou e-mail. Ela soava como se ainda quisesse falar comigo em sua carta, então eu só podia rezar para que ela não mudasse de ideia. Eu me encontrei verificando com Alice sobre as correspondências e verificando a minha caixa de entrada de e-mail muitas vezes e eu até configurei para receber um alerta no meu iPhone sempre que um e-mail chegasse em minha caixa de entrada do escritório, o que estava me deixando louco porque eu recebia um monte de e-mails durante toda a semana de trabalho, mas nenhum era dela. No entanto, eu recebi um e-mail de confirmação do escritório administrativo Centro Correcional ontem alertando-me que o dinheiro que eu mandei para Bella tinha sido enviado para seus livros, descontado de uma taxa administrativa de 11 dólares. Rapaz, eles cobram por tudo!

"Edward está tudo bem? Parece que você tem algo em mente?" Minha mãe, disse que me trazendo de volta para o presente.

Minha mãe poderia me ler como um livro e, ao contrário de um monte de filhos e mães; como ela era a minha melhor amiga. Somos muito próximos e eu geralmente posso falar com ela sobre qualquer coisa sem medo de ser julgado, no entanto, eu estava um pouco inseguro sobre qual seria a sua reação quando soubesse que eu havia me tornado amigo de uma presidiária.

"Não é nada, na verdade." Eu disse, acariciando suavemente Duke sob o queixo enquanto ele dormia no meu colo.

"O que exatamente é _nada_?" Ela perguntou olhando para mim, dando-me um sorriso maternal.

"O programa da lista de desejos que a nossa empresa está participando este ano, eu... hum, eu me correspondi algumas vezes com a minha presa e ela parece uma boa pessoa. Quando eu vi a foto dela, ela certamente não se pareceria com qualquer um que pertença à prisão. Quero dizer, não que haja uma aparência certa, mas ela parecia tão jovem e frágil, você sabe, inocente".

Minha mãe tomou um gole de café e, em seguida, largou a xícara no balcão, enquanto ainda segurava-a entre as mãos. Ela falou, mas não olhou para mim; em vez disso, continuou olhando para sua xícara de café.

"Querido, quando você diz que se correspondeu algumas vezes com ela, você quer dizer além de pedir sua lista de desejos?"

"Sim, e, quanto à lista de desejos dela, se é que você pode chamá-la assim; eram apenas coisas cotidianas básicas, como produtos de higiene pessoal. Então, Alice e eu fomos fazer compras para todas as coisas que ela pediu, mas eu não posso deixar que aquilo seja seu de presente de Natal, eu quero dar algo que ela realmente queira e que possa desfrutar".

Minha mãe olhou para mim e, pela primeira vez em anos, eu vi preocupação em seus olhos quando ela colocou uma de suas mãos em cima da minha.

"Edward, ninguém acredita em ajudar os menos afortunados ou desprivilegiados mais do que eu, eu tenho dedicado a minha vida trabalhando por isso, mas, filho, tenha cuidado e lembre-se que você ainda está lidando com uma prisioneira que, por razões que não sabemos, foi declarada, sem sombra de dúvidas, culpada por um tribunal de direito. Agora, eu não estou dizendo que o que você está fazendo é errado, mas eu _estou_ dizendo para você não se envolver muito, pois não importa quão inocente ela possa parecer, ela está presa por uma razão."

"Eu li alguns dos documentos judiciais de seu caso, que Alice encontrou para mim, e ela não se declarou culpada de homicídio culposo, alegando autodefesa. No entanto, eu não sei muito mais do que isso."

"Homicídio culposo? Vocês começaram a praticar defesa criminal na empresa sem me dizer?" Meu pai disse, me batendo no ombro e tomando um assento ao meu lado.

Minha mãe se levantou para lhe servir uma xícara de café.

"Não, pai, não criamos nenhum setor de defesa criminal, nós estamos apenas discutindo as acusações contra a presa que eu 'adotei' no programa da lista de desejos do Natal. Como você está? Mamãe me disse suas costas têm incomodando."

"Sim, bem, você sabe o que eles dizem sobre ficar velho, uma vez que você faz sessenta, vai tudo por água abaixo."

"Fale por você, meu velho, porque eu ainda estou com tudo em cima." Minha mãe disse, colocando o café na frente dele e dando uma piscadela.

Meus pais estavam casados há 37 anos e continuavam a olhar um para o outro com adoração.

"Então, o que acontece com esta presa, o que você discutia sobre suas acusações?"

"_Seus_ _encargos_ e eu estava apenas dizendo à mamãe, ela se confessou inocente, alegando autodefesa, mas as acusações foram aceitas. Seu advogado entrou com um recurso, mas ele é um defensor público de baixa qualidade - eu fui para a faculdade de direito com ele, por isso eu duvido que isso vá muito longe."

"Você não está pensando em tentar defendê-la, não é? Porque defesa criminal é um jogo totalmente diferente e é preciso anos de prática nessa área para saber como combater esses casos."

"Não, nada disso... Eu só tenho a sensação de que ela recebeu um tratamento injusto e, sem representação legal adequada, ela pode desistir de qualquer chance de sua sentença ser anulada."

"Carlisle, eu o aconselhei Edward para não ficar muito envolvido pessoalmente, porque há uma razão para esta menina estar na prisão, e eu não acho que ele deva continuar com isso." Minha mãe, disse encostando-se ao balcão."

Meu pai se levantou e caminhou até ela, colocando os braços ao redor da cintura dela e lhe beijou a testa, antes de se virar para mim e falar.

"Edward, embora eu concorde com a sua mãe sobre se envolver pessoalmente, o que eu sei, que a sua mãe não sabe, é que quando se trata de ser um bom advogado, às vezes, temos esses sentimentos viscerais. Embora não seja possível dar sentido a eles, no momento, é essa sensação que nos impulsiona a cavar, bisbilhotar, e descobrir mais até chegarmos à verdade e, se é isso que você está sentindo, eu diria para ter muito cuidado. No entanto, siga seus instintos, pois eles geralmente não irão levá-lo a cometer um erro". Meu pai terminou, dando mais um beijo na bochecha da minha mãe enquanto ainda a abraçava.

Naquele momento eu soube porque havia seguido os passos do meu pai.

Só então o meu celular vibrou, me alertando da chegada de um e-mail, então eu fui para a minha caixa de entrada com a expectativa de ver outro e-mail relacionado ao trabalho, mas meu coração quase parou quando eu vi o nome do remetente: _WCCM/ Bella Swan._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Quem concorda com Esme? Ou como eu acha que é tarde demais, que Edward já está envolvido até os fios de cabelo? <em>**_**Chegou e-mail; será que Bella irá contar o que aconteceu?**_

_**Quando vocês quiserem outra 'maratona' é só me avisar! Hahaha**_

_**Até amanhã!**_

_**Nai.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**Abertura**

**EPOV**

"Eu vou deixar Duke correr ao redor do quintal por um tempo, se vocês não se importam." Eu disse, pegando-o e caminhando até as portas de vidro deslizantes.

"Isso é bom, eu devo ter o café da manhã pronto pelo tempo que você voltar." Minha mãe disse, oferecendo um pequeno sorriso.

Quando eu tomei um assento em um dos bancos de madeira no deck, milhares de pensamentos passaram pela minha cabeça. Com as mãos trêmulas, eu abri o e-mail na minha caixa de entrada.

01 dez 2011

_Caro Edward,_

_Eu nem sei o que dizer a você, mas vou começar por dizer muito obrigada! __Eu nunca tive alguém me surpreendendo e me pegando desprevenida assim como você tem feito com a sua generosidade. __Eu ainda estou aprendendo as regras e restrições aqui, por isso peço desculpas por fazer você perder seu tempo e dinheiro com itens que você não pode nem mesmo enviar para mim. __Eu recebi sua carta ontem, mas me levou até esta manhã para criar coragem de responder, para não mencionar que eu passei a maior parte da minha noite relendo e chorando._

_Você é uma pessoa tão amável e eu sou grata por você estar me oferecendo sua amizade. __A comunicação via e-mail é muito mais fácil e eu agradeço-lhe novamente pelo dinheiro que você enviou para que eu _**_possa _**_enviar e-mails para você e ouvir música quando eu preciso de uma distração para fugir da minha realidade. __Eu tenho direito a 15 minutos, três vezes por dia, para mandar e-mails e tenho que esperar pelo menos 30 minutos entre cada e-mail. __Então eu acho que, para não perder tempo, nós provavelmente deveríamos estabelecer determinados momentos do dia para fazer isso.__No que diz respeito à faculdade, a resposta é sim, eu posso fazer algumas matérias na prisão e eu irei procurar por isso em breve. __Meu curso era medicina. __Duke é um nome tão legal para o seu cão e, sobre o fato de ele dormir muito; __Os filhotes são como crianças. __Ele ainda está se acostumando ao mundo exterior e seu padrão de sono vai mudar quando ele ficar mais velho. __Se eu fosse você, eu provavelmente lhe permitiria continuar a dormir na cama comigo, quer dizer, se ele não o incomoda muito._

_Você é como o pai dele, pelo menos em seus olhos, você é. __Eu realmente não conheci minha mãe muito bem, porque ela raramente estava em casa e minha avó praticamente me criou até que faleceu quando eu tinha quinze anos. __Pelo que ela me disse, o meu pai não tem ideia de que eu existo, mas minha mãe me deu o sobrenome dele. __Beleza natural, huh, eu não sei se eu ousaria me descrever assim, mas obrigada. __Essa adulação levará você a_**_ todos os lugares_**_;__ Rindo muito aqui__!_

_Obrigada por tirar tempo para ler as regras e restrições, mas por favor, não perca muito do seu tempo comigo. __Eu estou certa de que você é um homem muito ocupado. __Ok, e agora eu acho que eu devo a você algumas respostas e vou começar por "abordar o elefante na sala"._

_Sim, eu me casei com a idade de dezessete anos mentindo sobre a minha idade para conseguir o pedido de licença de casamento e usando uma identidade falsa. __Seu nome era Riley Bierman e ele me ofereceu segurança, que era melhor do que viver nas ruas. __Eu o conheci logo depois que minha mãe morreu e fui morar com ele pouco antes do meu aniversário de dezessete anos. __As coisas estavam bem, eu acho, por um tempo e ele era bom o suficiente, até que desenvolveu um hábito de jogar.__Raspadinhas na internet se transformaram em bilhetes de loteria e bilhetes de loteria se transformaram em jogos de poker e jogos de poker transformaram em cassinos e cassinos se transformaram em corridas de cavalos, que se transformaram em um monte de dívidas e estresse._

_Ele começou a beber muito para escapar dos nossos problemas financeiros e, em seguida, os agiotas vieram bater à nossa porta. __Primeiro eram apenas ameaças verbais, mas depois eles ficaram violentos;__ o espancaram muito__ em um par de ocasiões.__Uma vez, eles atiraram na mão dele! __Ele estava sempre de mau humor e, eventualmente, ele direcionou sua raiva para mim. __No começo era um empurrão aqui e um empurrão ali, seguido de desculpas e a promessa de nunca me tocar assim de novo, mas os empurrões se tornaram bofetadas e os tapas tornaram-se socos e pontapés. __Havia algumas noites que eu estava tão dolorida que doía apenas respirar; __Eu perdi dois bebês por conta de seu abuso. __Ter relações sexuais com ele era como ser estuprada e era geralmente logo depois de uma surra, o que tornava tudo ainda mais doloroso.__Quando ele disse que se eu o deixasse ele iria me encontrar e me matar, eu acreditei nele. __Eu comecei a tomar pílulas anticoncepcionais e quando ele as encontrou, me deu a pior surra que eu já recebi;__ele ficou chateado que eu não queria engravidar de novo dele. __Bem, finalmente, eu engravidei de novo e eu fiz tudo que podia para tentar não deixá-lo com raiva. __Mas em 27 de agosto de 2011, quando ele chegou em casa bêbado demais para andar, foi diferente de qualquer outra vez; __ele tinha perdido quase todo o nosso dinheiro._

_Eu simplesmente não podia tomar outra surra e eu não podia deixá-lo tomar outro bebê de mim novamente. __Eu tentei acalmá-lo, mas, depois de um empurrão para o chão e um chute nas minhas costelas, eu consegui me levantar e agarrei a sua Smith & Wesson e disparei seis tiros; __dois na cabeça, um no peito, um no abdômen e um em sua coxa. __O outro tiro passou bem longe dele e bateu na parede. __Eu liguei para a polícia e disse-lhes o que tinha acontecido e que tinha sido autodefesa;__Eu até lhes mostrei os hematomas, mas eu ainda fui presa. __Eu não podia pagar um advogado, então eu tive que ficar com um defensor público. __Eu não acho que eu preciso te dizer o quão bem tudo acabou para mim._

_Meu advogado entrou com um recurso e estamos à espera de uma audiência.__Agora, se tudo isso for muito para você lidar, eu realmente entendo, mas, com toda a honestidade, eu ainda agradeço do fundo do meu coração, porque foi bom apenas ser capaz de falar com alguém sobre isso. __Minha comida favorita é ravioli de cogumelos e, se você decidir voltar a escrever, por favor, me diga a sua. __Bem, o meu tempo com o computador acabou, mas se você me enviar um e-mail, eu serei capaz de verificar em trinta minutos. __Espero ouvir de você em breve._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Bella Swan._

Eu passei a mão no meu rosto e não tinha percebido que estava chorando até que senti a umidade em meus dedos. Como um chamado homem pôde fazer isso com alguém que ele era suposto amar, valorizar e proteger?! Eu estava furioso e me senti como se estivesse prestes a explodir. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era na minha mãe e irmã e como eu iria matar o sujeito, se ele um dia as prejudicasse e aqui estava esta garota sem ninguém para protegê-la. Mas espere, ela disse que estava grávida de novo, mas nunca disse que perdeu o bebê. Será que Bella está grávida e, se estiver, quem vai cuidar do bebê até que ela saia? Eu tinha que responder o e-mail e descobrir, porque não havia nenhuma maneira que eu ia deixá-la sozinha agora; ela estava presa comigo querendo ou não. Eu ia contratar os melhores advogados para defendê-la e iríamos passar por isso... juntos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Agora vocês já sabem o que aconteceu com Bella. Morro de pena...<strong>_

_**A maioria pediu pela maratona e eu decidi fazer o seguinte: Eu irei postar de terça a quinta como inicialmente anunciei, mas agora será em forma de maratona. Vocês decidirão quantos capítulos ganharão de terça pela manhã até quinta à noite. O esquema será o mesmo - 10 reviews - 1 capítulo. **_

_**Beijo e até!**_

_**Nai.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Aceitação**

**EPOV**

Peguei Duke e rapidamente caminhei de volta para a casa dos meus pais; Eu tinha que chegar a um computador e rápido.

"Oh Edward, eu estava a caminho te chamar você, o café da manhã está pronto, querido." Minha mãe disse e, quando viu a minha aparência, seu sorriso se transformou em uma carranca.

"Edward, o que há de errado?" Ela perguntou; sua voz cheia de preocupação.

"Eu estou bem, mãe, me dê cerca de quinze minutos, eu recebi um e-mail que eu preciso responder. Posso usar o computador do seu escritório no andar de cima?"

"Sim, é claro que você pode, eu vou colocar o seu prato no forno para mantê-lo aquecido", disse ela estendendo a mão e esfregando o meu braço.

"Obrigado, mãe, eu te amo." Eu disse, puxando-a para um abraço antes de ir lá para cima com Duke.

"Eu também te amo, baby."

O computador não conseguiu arrancar rápido o suficiente para mim e eu estava bastante agravado comigo mesmo agora para não aprender a digitar corretamente; Eu era um idiota catador de milho.

Eu coloquei Duke no chão e ele se enrolou aos meus pés e começou seu passatempo favorito, dormir.

Eu não tinha ideia do que dizer a ela, mas eu não podia deixá-la verificar seu e-mail em 30 minutos e não encontrar nenhuma resposta. Eu não podia e nunca iria decepcioná-la assim. Eu comecei a digitar, ou melhor, catar milho, tão rápido quanto os meus dois dedos indicadores permitiam.

_1 dez 2011_

_09:58_

**Para: Bella**

**De: Edward**

_Bella,_

_Por onde eu começo? __Primeiro de tudo, eu _**_absolutamente _**_não irei parar de falar com você, então por favor, tire isso da sua cabeça. __Com isso fora do caminho, deixe-me dizer que eu sinto muito que você tenha tido que passar por tudo isso sozinha por tanto tempo, mas eu lhe asseguro, você nunca estará sozinha de novo! __Você é mais forte do que a maioria e uma sobrevivente nata e __**iremos **__passar por isso juntos, um dia de cada vez. __A primeira coisa que precisamos fazer é demitir seu o advogado de merda, desculpe a a linguagem mas eu o conheço pessoalmente e ele é um idiota com um I maiúsculo! __Eu vou te dar o melhor advogado de defesa criminal que o dinheiro pode pagar, eu te prometo isso._

_Medicina, uau, você deve ser muito inteligente;__que tipo de médica você gostaria de ser? __Eu seria inepto em uma profissão como essa, então eu preferi ficar com escritórios e computadores; __meu elemento é o mundo dos negócios. Esta próxima declaração é verdadeiramente fora do personagem para mim, porque de nenhuma maneira eu defendo a violência, mas no seu caso eu sinto fortemente que se justifica e eu acho que o seu marido teve exatamente o que merecia.__Ninguém deveria ter que sofrer como você tem sofrido, e outra vez, eu realmente sinto muito pelo que você teve que fazer. __Eu não posso mudar o passado, mas posso começar a trabalhar no seu futuro. __Por favor, sei que você tem um, e muito brilhante diga-se de passagem.__Ok, aqui vamos nós de novo, há outro elefante na sala, mas, como o primeiro, eu não posso ignorá-lo._

_Bella, você está grávida? __Se sim, de quanto tempo você está? __Por favor, seja honesta comigo e saiba que eu não irei julgá-la ou me afastar; e__u só quero ajudá-la. __Parece que sua avó fez o melhor que podia pelos 15 anos que esteve presente e lamento que a única pessoa que cuidou e se importou com você teve que deixá-la tão cedo. __Que Deus cuide de sua alma._

_Alguma vez você já tentou encontrar o seu pai? __Não parece justo para nenhum dos dois, se ele nem sabe que você existe. __Eu queria que você estivesse de pé na minha frente para que eu pudesse dar-lhe o abraço que eu tenho certeza que você precisa. __Inferno, eu preciso de um abraço depois de ler seu e-mail. __Por favor, não me agradeça por nada mais que eu possa vir a fazer por você, porque eu não faço isso por obrigação, mas sim por que quero. __Saber que você está bem e tem o que precisa é o único agradecimento que eu preciso. __Eu vou aceitar o seu conselho e continuar a deixar Duke dormir comigo, mas se ele ficar muito mimado, então, quando você sair, eu irei mandá-lo para você._

_Minha comida favorita é panqueca; e__u posso comê-las no café da manhã, almoço ou jantar. __Eu realmente nunca tive uma cor favorita antes, mas se eu tivesse que escolher uma, seria marrom; __qual é a sua? __Que tipo de música você gosta?__Finalmente, se você pudesse visitar qualquer lugar no mundo, onde seria? __Por favor, me responda quando você tiver uma chance, eu estou ansioso pelo seu e-mail._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Edward._

Eu apertei o botão 'enviar' e, depois de sair do meu e-mail, peguei Duke no colo e me dirigi até a cozinha para comer; esperando ansiosamente pelo alerta de um novo e-mail no meu telefone.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Vocês vivem me agradecendo e dizendo que eu sou atenciosa, mas acreditem, tudo isso é uma via de mão dupla. Vocês me mimam com todo esse carinho e eu retribuo como posso - com capítulos. Eu adoraria responder a cada review individualmente, mas quem me acompanha há mais tempo sabe que eu prefiro usar esse tempo para traduzir. Quando me fazem uma pergunta, porém eu faço de tudo para responder... e se eu não respondo é porque foi feita de forma anônima (guest) e eu não tenho como. <em>**

**_Voltemos à programação normal... hahahaha. _**

**_Até o próximo!_**

**_Nai._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**Seguindo Adiante**

**EPOV**

Eu não recebi uma resposta de Bella naquele dia, na verdade, eu não recebi nada por dois dias e eu comecei a perder a cabeça. Eu enviei mais três e-mails a ela desde sábado perguntando se ela estava bem e se eu tinha dito algo para ofendê-la, mas ainda não havia recebido resposta. Eu li novamente o último e-mail que enviei para ela, tentando determinar se eu tinha dito alguma coisa que poderia tê-la irritado, mas eu não consegui encontrar nada.

"Bom dia, Edward, esses arquivos precisam ser assinados e Jasper e estará fora do escritório hoje." Alice disse ao entrar no meu escritório e colocou dois arquivos na minha mesa para eu rever.

"Alice, você pode pedir a um dos advogados associados olhar através deles? Eu vou deixar o escritório em breve. Talvez Emmett possa fazer isso; ele pode revisar e assinar." Eu disse em um tom irritado, porém Alice apenas levantou-se e olhou para mim com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Ela então caminhou e fechou a porta do meu escritório, voltou e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras na frente da minha mesa. Ela cruzou uma perna sobre a outra, e cruzou as mãos sobre o joelho antes de falar.

"Edward, eu te conheço há muitos anos e eu te amo como a um irmão, mas o que está acontecendo com você precisa parar agora."

Eu cruzei meu tornozelo sobre o joelho e pressionei a ponte do meu nariz antes de deixar escapar uma longa rajada de vento.

"Claramente, você se apaixonou por ela, Edward, e porque eu não sei nada sobre ela, infelizmente, eu não posso lhe dar uma visão muito útil. No entanto, uma vez que os e-mails estão indo e vindo com mais frequência entre vocês dois, você deveria provavelmente alterar as configurações na sua conta, que me envia uma cópia de todos os seus e-mails ou você pode dar a ela o seu endereço de e-mail pessoal."

Eu ergui minha cabeça para olhar para Alice com os olhos arregalados.

"Você leu os nossos e-mails?!" Eu perguntei, levantando a minha voz.

"Oh cale a boca e acalme-se!" Ela disse, igualmente elevando a dela.

"É claro que eu não li seus e-mails, eu nunca iria invadir sua privacidade dessa maneira, mas eu sei que você mandou quatro e-mails a ela, sem resposta, e essa é a razão para o seu humor de merda hoje."

Eu apoiei minha cabeça nas mãos e soltei um grunhido frustrante.

"Eu não sei por que ela não está respondendo e isso está me matando Alice, eu não posso nem mesmo me concentrar e eu mal dormi na porra da noite passada."

"Se você não se importa de eu perguntar, por que ela está presa?"

Eu ponderei sobre se deveria dizer a Alice por que Bella estava na cadeia; Quero dizer, a verdade é que não era a minha história para contar, mas ela nunca me pediu para não contar a ninguém. Eu decidi, no final, que Alice era confiável o suficiente; não é como se ela pretendesse contar a ninguém.

"Ela matou o marido." Eu disse sem rodeios

"O quê?! Edward você está louco ou perdeu a noção do perigo?! Por que diabos você está atrás dessa garota? Você tem desejo de morte ou algo assim?!"

"Alice..."

"Não, Edward, não me venha com 'Alice', isso é perigoso Edward!"

"Alice..."

"Sem falar que você não sabe nada sobre essa garota, como de onde ela é ou o que ela é capaz de fazer. Agora, eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas..."

"Alice!" Eu gritei, com sucesso calando-a e assustando à morte no processo.

Só então, um e-mail apareceu na minha caixa de entrada e, quando eu cliquei nele, vi que era de Bella. Meu coração começou a acelerar no meu peito e eu senti que poderia ter um ataque de pânico.

"Alice, por favor, podemos continuar isso depois?"

"Edward, me escute, você não pode..."

"Alice, por favor! Eu... Eu sinto muito por ter gritado com você e prometo que vou explicar melhor as coisas mais tarde, mas, por favor, eu preciso falar com Bella agora."

"Tudo bem, Edward, mas isso não acabou, eu te amo e você sabe que pode confiar em mim, mas eu não posso deixar você correr perigo."

"Eu sei, Alice, eu sei... vamos conversar mais tarde, eu prometo."

Com isso, ela deixou o meu escritório, fechando a porta atrás dela e eu deixei minha mão pairando sobre o meu mouse antes de finalmente criar coragem de abrir e-mail de Bella.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Renally me perguntou quantos capítulos a fic tem e eu vou responder aqui porque pode ser que alguém mais queira saber: 80 capítulos, pessoas.<strong>_

_**Eu sei que esse capítulo terminou em um momento miserável, mas foi a autora! Me deem mais 10 reviews e o e-mail de Bella será revelado. ;)**_

_**Até!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**Corações céticos**

**EPOV**

_03 dezembro de 2011_

_09:03_

_**Para: Edward**_

_**De: Bella**_

_Assunto: Me desculpe e por favor, seja paciente._

_Edward,_

_Espero não ter se preocupado muito de você, mas eu precisava de algum tempo para organizar os meus pensamentos. __Sua oferta para me ajudar não é apenas surpreendente, mas extremamente incrível. __Você tem que entender algo sobre mim; __Eu não sou muito confiante quando se trata de homens. __Eu nunca conheci meu pai, e eu não era próxima do meu avô. __Ele e minha avó brigavam o tempo todo sobre ter que me criar, porque minha mãe só queria saber das drogas. __Minha avó me amava sem fim e, embora, creio eu, à sua maneira, o meu avô também. __Ele se ressentia da minha mãe por não cuidar de suas responsabilidades e, portanto, eu era mais um fardo do que qualquer outra coisa para ele. __Eu tive um namorado na escola e ele quebrou meu coração depois que eu não quis fazer sexo com ele e começou a namorar uma amiga minha, ou uma chamada amiga minha. __E então, há o meu falecido marido, que foi o meu primeiro amor e o primeiro homem que eu verdadeiramente confiei com o meu coração e ele pisou em cima de mim, literalmente._

_Meu advogado não fez nada para me ajudar;__o procurador que lutou para me trancar aqui era homem, e o mesmo aconteceu com o juiz que pronunciou-se contra mim. __Então, agora, eu tenho você, e parece que você acabou de cair do céu, pelo menos isso é o que meu coração quer acreditar, mas a minha cabeça, o lado lógico do meu cérebro, me diz que se parece bom demais para ser verdade, é porque provavelmente não é. __Então, eu tenho que perguntar, o que isso é para você? __Por que você quer me ajudar? __O que há de tão especial em mim (que você não conhece) que o faria empenhar tanto tempo, dinheiro e esforço tão facilmente?_

_Se eu aceitar sua ajuda, a que custo estarei aceitando isso? __Porque a minha alma está machucada, o meu coração está pesado, e meu cérebro está cauteloso. __Eu prefiro ficar aqui e cumprir a minha pena do que permitir que outra pessoa entre em meu coração só para ter que arrancá-la. __Peço desculpas se eu pareço ingrato por tudo o que você tem feito, e está tentando fazer, mas eu não tenho ninguém além de mim e se eu não me proteger, ninguém irá. __Para abordar o "elefante na sala", a resposta é sim; eu estou grávida de cinco meses e devo dar à luz a uma menina ou um menino maravilhoso em 30 de abril de 2012. Eu não sei como esta nova informação irá afetar sua decisão de me ajudar, mas eu nunca esperei nada de você, então eu entendo se eu não ouvir falar de você novamente. __Em outra nota, isto é, se você ainda quiser saber, minha cor favorita é verde e, se eu pudesse ir a qualquer lugar do mundo para visitar, seria Paris, a cidade do amor._

_Bem, eu espero que eu tenha lhe dado as respostas que você queria e agora eu tenho que me arrumar para ir ver a médica da prisão para uma consulta pré-natal. __Espero ouvir de volta de você e, se você decidir voltar a escrever, por favor, me diga o que exatamente você faz no mundo dos negócios? __Onde você trabalha e qual é a sua ocupação. __Espero que eu não esteja forçando demais; __obrigada novamente por se preocupar comigo._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Bella_

Nunca me ocorreu que Bella poderia estar cética sobre se abrir comigo, porque eu era um homem e suas experiências com os homens de sua vida tinham sido todas negativas. Como eu poderia levá-la a ver que este era um negócio sem amarras, e que eu não queria nada dela em troca? Como o meu pai disse, é apenas um sentimento, um instinto e eu sei que ela não recebeu um tratamento justo. Quero dizer, sim, eu não vou negar a minha atração por ela, mas eu nunca iria me forçar a ela só porque estou ajudando-a e qualquer relação que possamos vir a ter que não seja a de eu ajudá-la a ter um julgamento justo seria estritamente por conta dela. Eu precisava falar com ela e fazê-la entender que eu nunca esperaria nada dela por ajudá-la e, se ela decidisse não querer nada comigo, uma vez que estivesse fora de lá, eu odiaria, mas iria respeitar seus desejos. Eu nunca iria querer fazer nada para machucá-la. Eu me perguntei se eu lhe desse o meu número, se ela iria me ligar e, dessa forma, apenas talvez ela pudesse ouvir a sinceridade na minha voz.

Eu rapidamente comecei a digitar a minha resposta, na esperança de que quando ela lesse o meu e-mail, talvez pudesse concordar com um telefonema.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bem, quando eu li essa fic, sinceramente eu não queria que Bella estivesse grávida e alguns de vocês pensam a mesma coisa, mas como eu mudarão de ideia mais adiante...<strong>_

_**Bella tem razão de estar cética, quem não desconfia quando a esmola é demais? **_

_**Esse é o último de hoje. Obrigada pela companhia e amanhã tem mais!**_

_**Beijo!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

**Reafirmação**

**EPOV**

_03 dezembro de 2011_

_09:11_

_**Para: Bella**_

_**De: Edward**_

_Assunto: Sem amarras_

_Bella,_

_Deixe-me desculpar por não perceber que a minha oferta de ajuda faria você se sentir tão desconfortável. __Eu nunca lidei com qualquer pessoa em sua situação antes em um nível pessoal, então isso é muito novo para mim. __Eu te disse no começo que eu realmente não sei o que dizer e fazer e o que não dizer e perguntar, então, por favor, eu preciso de sua orientação com isso. __Na medida em que o que está no presente para mim, a resposta é nada, além de saber que você seja tratada com justiça neste caso e que o nosso grande sistema judicial esteja funcionando como deveria; __ele foi projetado para _**_proteger _**_aqueles que são, na verdade, _**_inocentes_**_._

_Sua amizade é mais do que bem-vinda, mas não é obrigatório para a minha ajuda; __não há absolutamente nenhuma condição que você precise cumprir para eu ajudá-la.__Sou uma pessoa justa e eu tento fazer a coisa certa, na maior parte do tempo; __Eu não sou perfeito, mas isso não me impede de tentar ser. __Eu nunca iria subornar, chantagear, ou tentar extorquir nada de você em troca da minha ajuda. __Então, deixe-me reformular a minha oferta e perguntar: Bella, você quer a minha ajuda e, em caso afirmativo, você irá permitir-me ajudá-lo de qualquer maneira que eu puder?_

_Neste jogo _**_você _**_é o jogador estrela, aquele com todo o talento; __Eu sou apenas o treinador que está aqui para mostrar-lhe como usar esse talento corretamente, para que, desta vez, você possa _**_ganhar _**_o jogo. __Eu gostaria de contratar representação legal adequada o mais rapidamente possível, mas só você possa demitir o seu e contratar outro advogado para o seu caso, então por favor deixe-me saber o que você quer que eu faça._

_Ok, o elefante está de volta à sala; uau__, um bebê. __Eu não sei o que dizer sobre isso; __Eu não sei se isso é uma coisa boa ou uma coisa terrível na sua mente. __Para mim, qualquer vida que Deus de à luz é uma coisa boa, não importa as circunstâncias por trás, mas eu certamente acredito nos direitos e escolhas das mulheres. __Então, o que acontece quando o bebê nascer, com o seu pai ser morto, não que ele estivesse apto para cuidar de uma criança de qualquer maneira?Você não tem mais ninguém da família? __Ou, estou assumindo errado; há__ família ou amigos que você confiaria para criar o seu filho ou filha até que você seja libertada? Lares adotivos__ seriam uma opção, eu sei, mas, é que eu particularmente _**_não_**_ gosto disso, porque muitas crianças só ficam perdidas no sistema ou acabam com pais adotivos que estão nisso só por causa dos cheques do estado._

_Por outro lado, existem algumas pessoas muito boas lá fora que querem crianças, mas não podem tê-las e iriam cuidar muito bem de qualquer criança colocada sob seus cuidados. __O problema é; __se você não tem ninguém definitivamente no lugar quando o bebê nascer, então será uma aposta de que vida ele ou ela levará. __Eu suponho que você tenha algumas decisões muito difíceis a tomar e eu estarei aqui, se você decidir me incluir nessas decisões. __Quanto tempo você vai ter com o bebê antes que alguém tenha que assumir? __Eu espero que você esteja descansando e comendo bem e não só por si mesma, mas pelo bebê também. __Eu sei que esta é uma questão muito estereotipada de se perguntar, mas, você não fuma, não é? __Se você fuma, o que eu tenho que fazer para levá-la a parar? __Goma de mascar Nicoretti, adesivos, injeções, o que você precisar, eu conseguirei._

_Então, você quer saber qual a minha contribuição para o mundo dos negócios? __Bem, ironicamente, eu sou um advogado e eu trabalho na CWM __em Seattle. __Eu lido principalmente com imóveis comerciais e fusões, mas a empresa tem muitos setores em muitas áreas do Direito, todos, exceto justiça criminal. __É muito interessante que a sua cor favorita seja verde, que acontece a ser a cor dos meus olhos, por isso, uma boa escolha._

_Ah, a cidade do amor, Paris. __Eu nunca fui a Paris, mas imagino que seja bonita. __Eu fiz um estágio de seis meses em Veneza antes de me formar na faculdade de Direito e eu sempre disse que levaria a minha esposa lá um dia, quando eu me casasse. __Eu quase me casei alguns anos atrás, mas pensando melhor, eu estou contente que as coisas não tenham dado certo, nós não combinávamos e estávamos em um relacionamento pelas razões erradas._

_Seu nome é Victoria e ela é um advogada também, mas, enquanto eu ainda acredito em _**_realmente _**_estar apaixonado pelo seu parceiro, ela estava em busca apenas de influência e status. Eu j__á namorei aqui e ali, nada muito sério desde então, mas eu não encontrei "_**_aquela_**_"ainda. __Mudando de assunto aqui, tenho certeza que seu avô te amava, mas, ter um filho viciado em drogas é um dos piores pesadelos dos pais e tenho certeza que o que você viu foi mais frustração sobre a realidade do que você ser um fardo._

_Tanto quanto o seu namorado 'garoto idiota', o que eu posso dizer? I__sso é exatamente o que eles são "garotos" e, infelizmente, eles pensam com seus paus, desculpe a linguagem. __Agora, quanto a sua amiga, bem, eu não acho que preciso te dizer que ela nunca realmente foi sua amiga. __Bem, eu espero ouvir de você em breve e por favor deixe-me saber como foi a consulta pré-natal, espero que tudo esteja bem com você e com o pequeno. __Ei, você acha que gostaria de saber o sexo, ou você vai esperar?_

_Você tem todos aqueles desejos loucos que eu ouvir falar? __Precisa de alguma coisa como travesseiros extras, livros ou revistas sobre gravidez? __Por favor, deixe-me saber o mais cedo possível; __minha assistente, Alice, ama qualquer desculpa para fazer compras, então apenas considere um favor a ela. __Há duas perguntas que você não respondeu, não que você seja obrigada, e, uma delas eu posso certamente entender se você não quiser. A__ primeira é que tipo de médica você quer ser? A__ segunda é, você já tentou encontrar o seu pai? __Eu sei que você disse que ele está em algum lugar em Chicago. Isso é tudo o que você sabe sobre ele? __Mais uma vez, eu entendo completamente se o assunto do seu pai estiver fora dos limites. __Eu acho que tenho mais uma pergunta, você iria se opor a nos falarmos por telefone? __O meu número de celular é 206-555-5291; eu realmente gostaria de falar com você, em breve._

_Sinceramente,_

_Edward_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Quem está com o telefone na mão tentando ligar para esse número para saber se é mesmo de Edward? LOL<em>**

**_Começando os trabalhos! Volto daqui a 10 reviews. Até!_**

**_Nai._**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

**Aprendendo a confiar**

**BPOV**

"Bella, a sua gravidez está progredindo bem e o bebê está muito bem. Como você tem se sentido, alguma queixa?" Doutora Clearwater, ou Leah, como ela me pediu para chamá-la, me perguntou sinceramente.

"Apenas uma ou duas coisas, eu comecei a sentir algumas dores lombares e tenho notado que os meus pés estão começando a inchar depois do trabalho."

Recentemente, na última, semana eu havia conseguido um emprego no escritório administrativo, na organização de documentos, o que era considerado um trabalho leve por causa da minha "condição". Eu estava apenas feliz por poder ganhar um pouco de dinheiro. Com um salário de 0,60 centavos de dólar por hora durante quatro horas por dia, sim, gritantes 12 dólares por semana. Isso, pelo menos, cobriria alguns dos meus produtos de higiene pessoal, suprimentos de escrita e uso de e-mail mensal, e dessa maneira Edward não terá que constantemente me mandar dinheiro.

"Bem, a dor lombar é por conta do excesso de peso do bebê e, na medida em que o bebê cresce, essas dores podem ficar um pouco mais desconfortáveis. Isto pode ser aliviado por se sentar o mais rápido que puder e usar um travesseiro de gravidez , ou apenas alguns travesseiros adicionais regulares enquanto você estiver dormindo. Infelizmente, a prisão não fornece nem um nem outro, mas eles permitem que você peça alguns, contanto que eu ateste que é medicamente necessário. Quanto ao inchaço em seu pés e tornozelos, mais uma vez, a mesma coisa, sente-se o mais rápido que puder, e, se você elevar os pés acima do seu coração, irá ajudar com o inchaço. Tente dormir apoiada em seu lado esquerdo. Isso impede que o seu útero pressione o seu fígado, que está do lado direito. Além disso, dormir sobre o lado esquerdo melhora a circulação para o coração e permite o melhor fluxo de sangue para o feto, útero e rins".

"Obrigado Doutora Clea... err... Leah, e eu certamente irei precisar da ordem médica para os travesseiros. Eu tenho um... um... amigo que se ofereceu para comprar alguns para mim." Eu disse e pedi que ela continuasse a escrever no meu prontuário de modo que ela não me visse corar, mas eu não tive essa sorte.

Leah arqueou uma sobrancelha perfeitamente desenhada para mim e sorriu.

"Um amigo, hein, seria um amigo mesmo ou amiga?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso.

Isso só me fez corar mais, porque o que Edward não sabia era que eu já tenha visto a foto dele e ele é absolutamente lindo. O nome da empresa dele estava no envelope da primeira carta que ele enviou para mim e, assim que eu tive acesso a um computador, eu procurei pela empresa. O que eu vi me chocou como o inferno, não só ele era um advogado, mas, _porra_, ele era dono da empresa maldita. Eu cliquei em sua biografia e lá estava ele, em toda a sua glória, cabelos cor de bronze indisciplinados pelos quais eu poderia correr meus dedos durante todo o dia, um sorriso que me deixou tonta, seu terno de grife sem dúvida cabia-lhe como se ele estivesse posando para um anúncio Armani, e seus olhos, tão verdes e tão fascinantes, que poderiam fazer os céus se abrirem e anjos cantar.

Eu decidi contra dizer a ele que eu sabia tudo sobre quem ele era e, em vez disso, deixei que ele me contasse a seu próprio tempo. Eu não queria que ele pensasse que estou procurando informações sobre ele e deixá-lo desconfortável; Eu sou uma prisioneira depois de tudo.

"Um homem, seu nome é Edward." Eu disse simplesmente.

Leah nunca tinha me tratado como uma prisioneira. Ela sempre se dirigiu a mim com bondade e respeito; e eu tive sorte de desenvolvermos uma amizade. Eu sou a única prisioneira que ela permite chamá-la por seu primeiro nome, ela disse que apenas havia algo em mim; uma qualidade rara que ela achava genuína e não via muitas vezes. Por sua vez, eu tinha confidenciado a ela sobre algumas coisas sobre o meu passado e ela nunca tinha me julgado.

"Edward, bom nome, e, a partir dessas bochechas rosadas, parece que ele te deixou toda perturbada. Importa-se em compartilhar?"

"Ele é um advogado do escritório de advocacia que está participando do tal programa de 'lista de desejos de Natal' para prisioneiros. Temos tido a sorte de nos comunicarmos em uma base regular e ele se ofereceu para me contratar um advogado para recorrer no meu caso. Um bom advogado, desta vez, em vez do chamado defensor público que eu tenho."

"Uau, agora isso é um inferno de um presente de Natal!" Ela disse, cutucando a minha cintura e nós duas rimos.

"Isso nem foi o que eu pedi. Minha lista de desejos consistia de coisas que eu precisava, você sabe, como produtos de higiene pessoal e papel, canetas e envelopes. Ele e sua assistente saíram no mesmo dia que eu recebi a minha primeira carta e compraram tudo da minha lista e até um pouco mais, mas eu não tinha estado aqui há tempo suficiente no momento para receber pacotes, então ele está esperando para enviá-los. Então, em vez disso, ele colocou o máximo permitido de US$ 200 nos meus livros e disse que não queria que eu nunca mais tivesse que ficar sem nada que eu precisasse".

"Maldição garota, o que você disse a ele em sua carta? Ele tem um irmão?" Ela disse, de olhos arregalados. "Ele é o que chamamos de ótimo partido. Ele sabe sobre o bebê?"

"Ele sabe agora, eu lhe enviei um e-mail antes de vir vê-la, mas eu não sei se ele me respondeu ou o que ele pensa de eu estar grávida."

"Bem, parece que esse cara, Edward, realmente se preocupa com você e o seu bem-estar."

"Eu sei, mas, por que, por que alguém com o seu status, que, provavelmente, tem mulheres caindo aos seus pés, quer desperdiçar seu tempo comigo, na minha situação?"

"Oh, Bella, querida, você simplesmente não sabe o seu valor, não é? Você é linda por dentro e por fora e, se ele viu uma foto sua, eu sei por que ele está gastando seu tempo e dinheiro com você. Ouça, querida, eu sei que você foi ferida mais do que qualquer ser humano deveria ter que sofrer e eu também sei que é difícil se abrir e confiar quando tudo o que você tem lidado é decepção após decepção. Mas, você não pode fechar o seu coração para o mundo e, mesmo se você der passos de bebê, se este tal Edward puder ver além da sua situação atual e ainda estiver disposto a apoiar você, bem, querida, ele é um homem especial. Basta dar-lhe uma chance, Bella.

"Eu sei que você está certa... mas... é... é tão difícil." Eu disse com lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto.

"Oh, minha preciosa Bella, vai ficar tudo bem, querida, você vai ver." Ela disse, me puxando para um abraço apertado.

"Obrigada, Leah, eu não sei o que faria sem você estar aqui."

"Olha, eu tive uma ideia. Por que você não usa o meu computador para verificar seu e-mail? Eu vou até o final do corredor tomar um café." Ela disse enquanto digitava a senha para que eu pudesse entrar em seu computador.

"Muito obrigada, Leah." Eu disse, enxugando o rosto com um lenço de papel.

Eu me sentei apenas olhando para a tela, respirando fundo para me preparar para a reação de Edward à minha notícia. Eu entrei e vi que ele tinha respondido o meu e-mail e prendi a respiração enquanto abria a sua mensagem para descobrir o que o meu futuro com ele prometia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POV! O que acharam? Leah será uma boa amiga para Bella. O engraçado é que nós já sabemos o que Edward pensa do fato de ela estar grávida, então como será o próximo capítulo? ^^<strong>_

_**Até!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

**Seguindo seu coração**

**BPOV**

Depois de ler o e-mail de Edward, por duas vezes, eu me recostei na cadeira, tentando impedir as lágrimas de cair e quebrar a minha cabeça em torno do fato de que este homem não iria desisitir de mim. Leah voltou para seu escritório e, quando viu meu rosto riscado de lágrimas, ela pensou erradamente que eu tinha recebido más notícias

"Oh, Bella, você está bem? Acho que ele não reagiu bem à notícia, mas, não importa o quê, não se esqueça que eu ainda estou aqui por você e eu vou ajudar em qualquer ..".

Eu balancei a cabeça vigorosamente antes de finalmente encontrar a minha voz.

"Não, Leah, não, não era uma má notícia e essas não são lágrimas ruins, eu... eu... eu acho que eu simplesmente não posso acreditar no quão maravilhoso ele realmente é, e ele está fazendo isso apenas pela bondade de seu coração e nada mais".

"Bem, então por que você está chorando Bella? Você deveria estar sorrindo, feliz, inferno, em êxtase que um homem como esse está interessado em você."

"Eu estou, Leah, eu só não quero acordar um dia e descobrir que era tudo um sonho."

Leah se aproximou de mim e me beliscou, com força.

"Ai, caramba, o que foi isso?"

"Para você vai saber que não está sonhando; cada vez que você pensar isso, basta olhar para o pequeno hematoma que eu tenho certeza que irá aparecer em seu braço até amanhã de manhã e deixá-lo lembrar que **isto** é real, que **ele** é real, e é melhor você pular a bordo, porque você poderia ter arranjado coisa muito pior do que um rico advogado, e bonito além de tudo, para se apaixonar por você! Chame do que quiser, Deus, destino, karma, a porra de estrelas e planetas que se alinham corretamente, quem se importa. Pela primeira vez, deixe alguém cuidar de **você** , estar preocupado com **você** , chegou a **sua** vez e você **vai** sair por cima!"

"Você se importa se eu abusar e mandar um e-mail rápido para ele antes de eu sair do seu escritório?"

"Vá em frente, eu só vou atualizar alguns prontuários." Ela disse, tomando um gole de café.

_03 dezembro de 2011_

_11:09_

_**Para: Edward**_

_**De: Bella**_

_Assunto: Obrigada_

_Edward,_

_Primeiro, deixe-me dizer que eu aprecio mais do que palavras podem expressar e eu realmente agradeço por você se preocupar tanto com o meu bem estar. __Peço desculpas se eu disse alguma coisa em meu último e-mail para ofendê-lo, mas eu só tinha que saber que isso não era outro beco sem saída na minha vida. __Se a oferta ainda estiver de pé, eu gostaria muito de me livrar do meu advogado atual em troca de um de verdade._

_Minha consulta com a médica hoje correu muito bem e o bebê está muito bem. __Eu não olho para a minha gravidez como uma coisa ruim, e o bebê irá ficar comigo pelos primeiros três meses, e então eu tenho que, ou colocá-lo para adoção ou atribuir a custódia temporária para um indivíduo aprovado pelo estado que pode passar por uma verificação de antecedentes, e que tenha a segurança financeira para cuidar adequadamente dele ou dela._

_A custódia temporária torna-se nula e sem efeito com a minha saída da prisão. __Eu não gosto muito do sistema de adoção, então, esta é uma grande preocupação para mim. __Eu estou descansando bastante e acho que os alimentos que eu como são bons; __Eu também tomo vitaminas todos os dias para ter certeza de que o bebê e eu fiquemos saudáveis.__Eu tento não me estressar e, na maior parte, eu acho que consigo;__pelo menos quando a minha médica toma a minha pressão arterial, parece que eu não estou em risco._

_O meu amor por doces aumentou desde que eu engravidei e eu almejo bolo de coco com abacaxi o tempo todo, que é o meu bolo favorito, por sinal. __Ainda não decidi se eu quero saber o sexo, mas a minha médica sabe. __Eu preciso de mais travesseiros para ajudar com as dores nas costas e os pés inchados que eu estou começando a experimentar.__ No que diz respeito aos__ livros e revistas sobre gravidez, a minha médica tem sido muito boa em me dar material de leitura. __Eu comecei a trabalhar no escritório administrativo quatro horas por dia e às vezes ficar tanto tempo de pé fica desconfortável.__Minha médica vai me dar uma ordem de necessidade médica para mais travesseiros e para eu me sentar mais. __Infelizmente, a prisão não fornecerá os travesseiros, então eu tenho que encomendá-los e pedir para entregar._

_Eu não sou, absolutamente, uma fumante, então você não precisa se preocupar com isso.__Um advogado, sim, é irônico, mas é uma boa profissão.__Não é tão boa quanto ser médico, mas deve servir.__Imobiliário, hein, isso deve ter sido interessante, com a crise do mercado imobiliário nos últimos anos. __Olhos verdes;__Eu não posso esperar para vê-los em pessoa, eu não acho que já conheci alguém com olhos verdes.__Veneza soa agradável e eu ouvi pode ser bastante romântico; __Eu vou ter que acrescentá-la à minha lista de lugares para visitar._

_Victoria obviamente não sabia o que tinha, por isso, se ela colocou status, influência e dinheiro acima de seu relacionamento, ela era uma idiota e não te merecia.__Quanto às perguntas que eu__ me _**_esqueci _**_de responder, eu quero ser uma anestesista._

_Quanto ao meu pai, eu nunca tentei entrar em contato com ele antes, mas eu busquei informações sobre ele.__Tanto quanto o que eu sei, ele vive em Chicago e é um neurologista do Northwestern Memorial Hospital. __Eu não sei se ele é casado ou tem outros filhos; __pelo que eu sei, eu sou muito parecida com ele; __temos o mesmo cabelo e cor dos olhos._

_Eu não queria lidar com mais rejeição, por isso optei por não entrar em contato com ele e apenas fingir, em vez disso, que ele nunca soube sobre mim e é por isso que ele não estava por perto. __Eu sempre tive muito medo do que poderia acontecer se eu entrasse em contato com ele. __Eu acho que uma conversa por telefone seria ótimo;__Eu vou ser capaz de usar o telefone esta noite às 18:00 por quinze minutos;__você estará disponível nesse horário?_

_Por favor, me avise para que eu possa acrescentar o meu nome à lista de privilégios de telefone hoje à noite. __Bem, eu espero que eu tenha apagado algumas coisas e respondido suas perguntas à sua satisfação e espero ouvir a sua voz em breve._

_Sinceramente,_

_Bella_

Após enviar o meu e-mail para Edward, eu voltei para a minha cela para me preparar para o meu turno de trabalho, que era de meio dia às 16:00. Leah disse que iria checar e-mails de Edward para mim, uma vez que ela poderia acessar a minha conta a partir de seu escritório. O sistema de e-mail da prisão não permita senhas em sua conta.

Eu certamente esperava que Edward estivesse disponível às seis horas, porque agora, eu estava pronta para falar com ele.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Eles vão se falar! Edward volta no próximo capítulo. Até!<em>**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

**Passos de bebê**

**EPOV**

"Casar? Você perdeu a porra da cabeça?, Você conhece esse Jacob, por 30 segundos, e agora acha que o conhece bem o suficiente para casar?"

Eu não podia acreditar no que a minha irmã estava me dizendo; não é que eu não quisesse que ela fosse feliz, mas ela ainda era um bebê para mim.

"Com as mulheres é diferente, nós não demoramos tanto tempo quanto os homens para descobrir que amamos alguém incondicionalmente." Rose entrou na conversa.

"É verdade, ela tem um ponto, Edward." Minha mãe disse, sentada atrás de sua mesa.

"Ei, eu sou um sócio, por que eu não recebi o memorando para a reunião?"

"Isso não é uma reunião, Emmett, estamos apenas discutindo o casamento de Tanya." Alice disse com questão de naturalidade.

"Você vai se casar? Oh, uau, parabéns Tanya."

"Nada de parabéns, e ela não vai se casar." Eu disse pronto para ir atrás de Jacob e chutar a bunda dele.

"Com todo o respeito, Edward, eu sou uma mulher adulta e você não pode me impedir de me casar."

"Como diabos eu não posso."

"Tudo bem, isso é o suficiente", minha mãe disse, e a sala ficou em silêncio.

"Agora, Edward, eu sei que você está apenas sendo protetor, mas, o resultado final é, que eles são adultos e a decisão é deles, não sua. Seu pai e eu já demos a nossa bênção a Jacob, porque ele é bom para Tanya, para não mencionar que ele é louco por ela".

"Eu diria que se vocês se amam, vão em frente, precisamos de mais casais jovens que estejam dispostos a assumir esse compromisso. Além disso, não é como se ela tivesse dezoito anos. Ela tem vinte e cinco anos de idade, Edward." Rose disse enquanto piscava para Tanya. Alguém a esbofeteie, por favor!

"Ela tem um ponto, Edward, sua irmã não é mais uma criança." Emmett disse; alguém bata nele, também, enquanto estiver nisso.

"Ei, o que está acontecendo aqui?" Jasper disse, entrando no escritório da minha mãe.

"Eu pensei que você tinha tirado o dia de folga?" Eu disse, olhando para Jasper, e, em seguida para Alice, que estava olhando para mim e ainda chateada pelo início desta manhã, quando eu a coloquei para fora do meu escritório.

"Eu tinha, mas eles cancelaram a consulta médica da minha mãe e transferiram para a próxima semana."

"Como Lilly está se sentindo?" Minha mãe perguntou a Jasper.

"Ela está indo bem, eu não consegui fazê-la sentar-se ainda. Desde que se aposentou, ela ficou aborrecida de ficar em casa o tempo todo e encontra algo para fazer a cada momento que está acordada."

Meu telefone tocou sinalizando um novo e-mail e, quando eu vi que era de Bella, eu rapidamente me desculpei e voltei para o meu escritório.

Eu estava tão nervoso sobre o que ela poderia ter dito que digitei a minha senha para entrar no meu computador errado duas vezes.

Ao ler seu e-mail eu não poderia evitar o sorriso que estava estampado em meu rosto. Ela estava aceitando a minha ajuda e disposta a tentar continuar a se comunicar comigo. Eu deixei escapar um suspiro de alívio enquanto continuava a ler seu e-mail, deixando suas palavras lavar todos os meus medos. E então eu vi o que estava procurando, o telefonema; ela estava disposta a falar comigo por telefone.

Eu rapidamente fiz um telefonema para Emily Uley, da Uley e Associados, uma das principais firmas de advocacia de defesa criminal do país. Depois de explicar os detalhes do caso de Bella, ela concordou em pegá-lo imediatamente. Eu especificamente procurei por ela porque ela também lidava com casos de violência doméstica, de modo que esta era a sua especialidade.

Eu diria a Bella quando falasse com ela hoje à noite para liberar imediatamente Mike Newton como seu advogado e entrar em contato com Emily logo depois. Eu mandei um e-mail rápido para ela, para avisá-la que eu estaria esperando por ela às 18:00.

_03 dezembro de 2011_

_11:27_

_**Para: Bella**_

_**De: Edward**_

_Assunto: Nada de agradeciementos_

_Bella,_

_Eu não posso te dizer quão feliz me faz que você esteja permitindo-me ajudá-la.__ Eu entrei em contato com uma__ advogada de defesa criminal, Emily Uley; __ela é uma das melhores em sua área de atuação, que passa a ser a justiça criminal / violência doméstica_. _Ela estará esperando a sua ligação e eu vou lhe dizer mais sobre isso quando falar com você esta noite.__ Eu vou te enviar os__ travesseiros de gravidez, é só você me dizer quantos precisa. __Eu estou muito feliz de ouvir que correu tudo bem com sua consulta hoje e que você, pelo menos, poderá ficar com o bebê por três meses após o nascimento. __Então, qualquer um pode assumir a custódia, desde que passe por uma verificação de antecedentes e possa provar que tem os meios para cuidar do bebê? __Será que tem que ser um membro da família, ou apenas uma pessoa disposta?_

_Eu estou feliz que a sua médica garanta que você tenha material para ler sobre estar grávida. __Bolo de coco com abacaxi, hein? __Eu vou ter que manter isso em mente. __Bem, há muita coisa que eu quero dizer para você, mas vou guardar para a nossa ligação. __Falo com você em breve._

_Sinceramente,_

_Edward_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ou apenas uma pessoa disposta? O.o<em>**

**_Até!_**

**_Beijo!_**

**_Ps.: Eu estou um pouco irritada hoje, mas vocês são o melhor remédio! _**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

**Comunicando**

**EPOV**

Era 17:47 e os minutos pareciam rastejar enquanto eu muito impacientemente esperava pelas 18:00 para que eu pudesse falar com Bella. Eu tinha ligado para a AT&T, a minha operadora de telefonia móvel no início desta tarde para ter certeza que o meu plano me permitia receber chamadas a cobrar. Acontece que, com um depósito de US$100, ele passaria a permitir. Assim, apenas para ser seguro e ter certeza que nada desse errado, eu fiz um depósito de US$ 200. Olhei para o relógio novamente, 17:52. Eu não podia acreditar que apenas cinco minutos tinham passado. Eu fui para a cozinha, telefone celular na mão e com uma garrafa de água, porque, de repente, a minha boca parecia como se eu tivesse lambido areia. Eu abri as portas da varanda e saí para tomar um ar, porque, por algum motivo, embora estivéssemos no auge do inverno, eu estava suando.

Eu olhei para o meu celular de novo, 17:58 e eu mal podia acreditar que nos próximos minutos eu estaria realmente conversando com Bella pela primeira vez. Assim que eu me virei para voltar para o meu apartamento, meu celular tocou e o identificador de chamadas dizia 'número desconhecido'. Eu rapidamente apertei o botão para atender e ouvi uma mensagem pré-gravada em uma voz de mulher.

**_Você tem uma chamada a cobrar a partir de Isabella Swan, do Centro de Correção para Mulheres do estado de Washington. _****_Se você não conhece a parte que fez a ligação a cobrar por favor, pressione a tecla sustenido para declinar e desligar a chamada. _****_Para aceitar a chamada, por favor, pressione 1. _****_Para solicitar que seu número seja bloqueado de futuras chamadas a partir deste Centro, por favor pressione 2, para falar com um operador, pressione 0._**

Bem, isso foi uma merda de gravação! Eu rapidamente pressionei o '1' e esperei e, depois de cerca de cinco segundos, eu ouvi a voz mais angelical de todas enfeitar os meus ouvidos.

**"**_**Alô****", disse Bella, fazendo o meu coração acelerar.**_

**"**_**Bella, eu estou aqui."**__**Eu disse, desejando que eu pudesse tê-la bem na minha frente.**_

**"**_**Oi****".**_

**"**_**Oi", eu disse, deixando escapar um suspiro que eu não sabia que estava segurando.**_

**"**_**É muito bom ouvir a sua voz, permite-me saber que você é realmente real." **__**Ela disse e eu podia ouvir o tremor em sua voz, que me disser que ela estava tão nervosa quanto eu.**_

**"**_**Sim, eu sou muito real, Bella, e, um dia, você vai realmente ser capaz de me ver em pessoa."**_

Nós ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos, mas não querendo perder qualquer um dos nossos 15 minutos aos quais ela tinha direito, eu falei primeiro.

**"**_**Então, anestesista, hein, é um campo difícil. Você vai segurar a vida de um monte de pessoas em suas mãos, isso não te deixa nervosa?"**_

**"**_**Na verdade não, eu acho que você apenas tem que ter bastante confiança em si mesmo para saber que você pode fazer o trabalho bem. Como um advogado no tribunal; você não entrar nele com uma mente derrotada, mas há sempre a possibilidade de que as coisas não saiam como planejado. Não é diferente para um médico."**_

**"**_**Bem, quando você coloca assim, eu acho que você está certa."**__**Eu disse, rindo e ela também deixou escapar uma pequena risada.**_

**"**_**Como estão as suas costas? Você tem dormido bem?"**_

**"**_**As camas aqui não são exatamente o que você chamaria de confortáveis, mas a minha médica é uma querida e me emprestou alguns travesseiros extras do hospital da prisão até eu conseguir os meus."**_

**"**_**Alice fez o pedido hoje, por isso, esperamos, eles sejam entregues amanhã. Ela está mandou entregar de forma expressa."**_

Antes de sair do escritório hoje, eu tive a oportunidade de me sentar com Alice e explicar a situação de Bella, de por que ela estava encarcerada. Uma vez que eu tinha dito a ela tudo, tudo o que ela queria era me ajudar com Bella. Na verdade, ela ficou chateada que Bella estava cumprindo pena por ter se defendido.

**"**_**Edward, eu não posso agradecer o suficiente, por tudo. Você não pode imaginar o que tudo isso significa para mim."**__**Bella disse, trazendo meus pensamentos de volta para a nossa conversa telefônica.**_

**"**_**Eu fico mais do que feliz em ajudá-la e você não tem que continuar me agradecendo. Eu já sei que você aprecia o que eu estou fazendo por você."**_

**"**_**Edward?"**_

**"**_**Sim?"**_

**"**_**Por que eu?"**_

**"**_**Por que não você, Bella?"**_

**"**_**Eu não sei, mas o que há de **_**_tão _**_**especial em **_**_mim_**_**?"**_

**"**_**O que é **_**_não _**_**especial em **_**_você_**_?"_

**"**_**Ok,é assim que você pretende responder a todas as minhas perguntas?"**_

**"**_**O que você quer que eu diga Bella? Eu não sei o que você está querendo que eu diga."**_

**"**_**A verdade? Por que está tão empenhado em me ajudar?"**_

**"**_**Eu tenho que dizer a verdade, eu não tenho sido desonesto sobre qualquer coisa já disse a você e eu só acho que você foi tratada muito injustamente e não merece a pena que está cumprindo por tentar proteger a si mesma e ao bebê".**_

Bella ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de voltar a falar.

**"**_**Então, como é ser um advogado?"**_

**"**_**Bem, provavelmente não tão gratificante como ser um médico e salvar vidas, mas eu acho que, quando somos capazes de fazer as coisas funcionem bem para as pessoas no mundo dos negócios, eles ficam felizes, e isso pode ser gratificante."**_

**"****Por q**_**uanto tempo você tem sido um advogado?"**_

**"**_**Nove, quase dez anos."**_

**"**_**O que fez você quer se tornar um advogado?"**_

**"**_**Eu estou sendo entrevistado?"**_

**"**_**Não, eu... Eu só estou tentando te conhecer melhor."**_

**"**_**Meu pai é advogado, na verdade, ele e um amigo foram os fundadores do escritório de advocacia onde eu trabalho."**_

**"**_**Ah, então você trabalha para o seu pai?"**_

**"**_**Uh, não, ele está aposentado."**_

**"**_**Então, você trabalha para o amigo dele?"**_

**"**_**Não, seu parceiro de negócios faleceu há alguns anos atrás."**_

**"**_**Eu estou confusa, então, para quem você trabalha? Será que eles venderam o escritório para outra pessoa?"**_

**"**_**Eu trabalho para mim, por conta própria, eu sou o proprietário do escritório de advocacia com dois outros sócios."**_

**"**_**Nossa, você levou tempo suficiente para admitir isso, o que, você tem vergonha?"**_

**"**_**Não, e como você sabia que eu era dono do escritório de advocacia?"**_

**"**_**Ei, **__**sua carta chegou em um envelope timbrado, "Cullen, Whitlock & McCarty Sociedade Limitada. **__**Não é preciso ser um cientista para ter percebido."**_

**"**_**Sim, eu acho que não."**_

**_SUA CHAMADA SERÁ ENCERRADA EM CINCO MINUTOS._**

O telefonema parecia como qualquer conversa telefônica normal, mas depois daquela gravação eu fui trazido de volta para a realidade de que Bella estava presa e não estava livre para falar, enquanto ela ou eu quiséssemos. Eu estava começando ficar ansioso com o pensamento de que eu tinha apenas mais alguns minutos para falar com ela.

**"**_**Bella, você será capaz de me enviar um e-mail de novo hoje à noite?"**_

**"**_**Sim, eu só usei dois dos meus três e-mails permitidos por dia."**_

**"**_**Bom, porque eu realmente gostaria de falar com você um pouco mais."**_

**"**_**Sim, eu também."**_

**"**_**Você pode me ligar amanhã?"**_

**"**_**Sim, mas não até seis horas."**_

**"**_**Isso é bom, eu estarei esperando."**_

**"**_**Oh, eu quase me esqueci de te dizer, eu consegui um trabalho a organização de documentos no escritório administrativo de quatro horas por dia e eu vou estar trabalhando de segunda a sexta-feira do meio dia às quatro."**_

**"**_**Isso é ótimo, mas eu espero que isso não seja muito duro para você para o bebê."**_

**_SUA CHAMADA SERÁ ENCERRADA EM UM MINUTO. _**

**"**_**Não, eu estou bem, apenas com os pés inchados, às vezes."**_

**"**_**Por favor, não faça muita coisa que você não precise. Eu preciso que você me prometa que vai cuidar de si mesma e do bebê."**_

**"**_**Eu prometo, eu vou."**_

**"**_**Ok me envie e-mail o mais rápido que puder."**_

**"**_**Eu vou, adeus Edward."**_

_**"**__**Nada de adeus**__**, só... até mais tarde."**_

**"**_**Sim, mais tar..."**_

**"****Alô,**_**, Bella?"**_

E só assim, ela tinha ido embora e eu senti que ela tinha levado o meu coração com ela. Eu ansiava por ouvir a voz dela por apenas um pouco mais de tempo. Fiquei ali olhando para a foto dela em seu perfil, que eu tinha aberto enquanto falava com ela, e eu me senti impotente. Eu estava acostumado a controlar as coisas ao meu redor, direcionando e dando as ordens, mas, nesta situação delicada com Bella, eu não tinha absolutamente nenhum controle sobre qualquer coisa, exceto manter as minhas emoções e minha determinação sob controle, e até mesmo isso estava escorregando pelas minhas mãos.

Tudo o que eu podia fazer agora era a única coisa que eu nunca tive tolerância - ser paciente e esperar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok povo, eu tenho que sair agora, mas posso postar mais um capítulo mais tarde... se vocês quiserem. Ok, eu sei que vocês querem. Quando eu voltar - se a meta tiver sido cumprida tem mais um.<strong>_

_**Beijo!**_

_**Nai.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

**Esperando impacientemente**

**EPOV**

Eu aqueci algumas sobras e liguei meu laptop na cozinha para que eu pudesse ficar de olho na tela para quando chegasse um novo e-mail enquanto eu comia. Quanto mais tempo passava, mais impaciente eu ficava, porque nunca tinha sido obrigado a esperar por qualquer coisa, e eu queria isso mais do que qualquer coisa que eu já quis. Conversar com Bella foi incrível e eu não queria que aquele telefonema chegasse ao fim.

Depois de comer, eu peguei o meu laptop e me mudei para o meu quarto e, por volta das 19:30 eu estava pronto para arrancar meus cabelos. Meu celular tocou e o identificador de chamadas apareceu com o número da casa dos meus pais.

"_Alô?"_

"_Ei, filho, como você está?"__Meu pai perguntou._

"_Eu estou bem, pai, e você?"_

"_Não há queixas. Escute, eu tenho um amigo que está tentando comprar um grande terreno comercial e ele está à procura de uma venda imediata – em dinheiro. Eu vou dar a ele o número do seu escritório e lhe dizer para te ligar, ok?"_

"_Claro, pai, não há problema; diga para ele enviar por fax o endereço do imóvel e sua oferta para Alice e eu providencio as verificações necessárias antes de ele continuar."_

Um novo e-mail apareceu na minha caixa de entrada e meu coração começou a bater acelerado novamente.

"_Isso soa bem, filho; obrigado por ajudar e eu te vejo neste fim de semana, no jantar de caridade, certo?"_

"_Certo, eu estarei lá. Eu tenho que ir, pai, eu recebi um e-mail que tenho que responder"._

_C_om isso, eu rapidamente encerrei a chamada e fui abrir o meu e-mail, mas era apenas um e-mail de alerta de uma reunião que teria amanhã.

Eu me recostei na minha cadeira do computador, esfreguei a mão pelo meu rosto, e deixei escapar um suspiro. Eu coloquei minha cabeça para trás e olhei para o meu teto, ficando cada vez mais ansioso a cada momento que passava.

E então, finalmente, às 20:05, outro e-mail chegou e este **era** de Bella.

_03 dezembro de 2011_

_19:50_

_**De: Bella**_

_**Para: Edward**_

_Assunto: Gostaria que tivéssemos tido mais tempo!_

_Edward,_

_Ouvir sua voz hoje foi uma lufada de ar fresco e eu estou contente por termos tido a chance de nos falar ao telefone.__Desculpe ter demorado tanto tempo para te mandar um e-mail, mas eu tive que esperar por um computador disponível.__Eu queria te dizer que a sua crença na minha inocência significa muito para mim e me dá a força que eu preciso para continuar lutando.__Eu tenho uma confissão a fazer, porque eu acredito em sempre ser honesta, por isso, aqui vai._

_Depois que eu recebi sua primeira carta, eu pesquisei a sua empresa para me certificar de que era legal e você não era nenhum louco me escrevendo. Foi então que eu vi uma foto sua.__Eu também li sua biografia, que é bastante impressionante, visto você que é um graduado da Escola de Direito de Harvard e tudo, mas, eu prometo que eu só busquei suas informações para minha própria segurança.__Eu espero que você não fique chateado com isso, mas eu queria ser honesta com você.__Obrigada por ter me enviado os travesseiros;__isso foi tão doce da sua parte;__Por favor, agradeça a Alice por mim.__Eu odiei ter que encerrar a nossa ligação tão cedo, mas isso é uma das muitas coisas difíceis que teremos que lidar até que eu possa sair daqui.__Você é incrível e eu estou ficando um pouco mimada com as coisas que você está fazendo por mim.__É realmente difícil para mim acreditar que você é solteiro, porque você é um homem muito atraente e seus olhos são lindos, mas eu tenho certeza que você ouve isso o tempo todo._

_Eu redigi o pedido de dispensa de Mike Newton como meu advogado em vigor imediatamente.__Além disso, Emily Uley ligou para o escritório administrativo e marcou um horário para vir me ver amanhã, então, obrigada por isso também.__Eu sei que você me pediu para parar de agradecer a você, mas, eu não posso, porque você é como meu próprio anjo da guarda pessoal agora.__Eu sei que meio que te afastei no começo e eu espero que você entenda porque, mas eu gostaria que tentássemos ser amigos;__isto é, se você ainda quiser.__Eu gosto de falar com você e estou ansiosa para você todos os dias agora.__Isso é uma coisa ruim?__Porque eu sinto que posso estar me tornando muito apegada cedo demais?_

_Bem, eu vou me recolher para dormir agora, minhas costas estão um pouco doloridas e eu preciso me deitar e descansar um pouco.__Minha médica aqui está procurando por alguns cursos que eu possa fazer à distância para começar a terminar a minha graduação, por isso vou mantê-lo informado sobre isso.__Tenha uma boa noite e eu desejo que você tenha doces sonhos._

_Sinceramente,_

_Bella_

Após a leitura do e-mail de Bella, eu tomei um banho e, enquanto eu estava sob a água quente, eu tomei a liberdade de aliviar a tensão sexual que vinha crescendo por um par de meses. Assim que eu fechei os olhos e pensei nos mais bonitos e hipnotizantes olhos castanhos que eu já vi e nos lábios carnudos que eu gostaria de sentir em mim, eu encontrei a minha libertação, chamando o único nome que estava preso na minha cabeça constantemente, **_Bella_**.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eita que a coisa ficou séria agora, Edward. Hahahaha.<strong>_

**_Esse capítulo vai para: Faby, Karen, Thamara, Débora, Anna, Camila, Ju e May, que ficaram ao meu lado durante a situação estressante que eu tive que lidar ontem. Obrigada queridas._**

**_Último dia de maratona da semana! Vamos lá?_**

**_Beijo_**

**_Nai._**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

**Conhecendo um ao outro**

**EPOV**

"Então, o que eu preciso fazer para levá-la a sair comigo?" Emmett perguntou a Alice enquanto bebíamos nossas cervejas depois do trabalho em um _lounge_ no centro de Seattle.

"Talvez abrir sua boca e, na verdade, convidá-la, em vez de esperar que ela faça o primeiro movimento. Rose é diferente das mulheres que você está acostumado, e se você está esperando por ela, não prenda a respiração; ela definitivamente não é uma caçadora." Alice disse, enquanto tomava seu martini.

"Meu bebê está certa, mulheres como Alice e Rose não ficam impressionadas com status e dinheiro, mas sim com qualidade e profundidade. Você tem que mostrar a ela que você não é apenas um cara de boa aparência em um terno, que pensa que é um presente de Deus para as mulheres, porque é sócio em um escritório de advocacia, um escritório de advocacia muito bem sucedido, posso acrescentar. Sem contar que ela é um dos nossos advogados associados. Ela é muito boa em sua área de atuação e não quer sua imagem seja manchada por "namora o chefe" por assim dizer. Dê um tempo, ela ainda está tentando provar a si mesma e está fazendo uma boa impressão muito rapidamente com todos os novos contratos que ela fechou."

"Sim, eu acho que vocês têm razão. Eu nunca pensei nisso dessa forma, mas ninguém teria que saber se estivéssemos namorando."

"Ela saberia e ela precisa fazer um nome, provar a si mesma e saber que qualquer recompensa ou promoção que receba deve-se a seu trabalho na empresa e não por causa do seu trabalho em você." Eu disse, tomando um gole da minha Corona com limão.

"Ha ha, você é um cara engraçado, Cullen." Emmett disse, sarcasticamente

"Sempre aqui para ajudar, Emmett", eu disse, sorrindo e tomando um gole da minha cerveja.

Eu estava gostando muito de sair com meus amigos, relaxar longe do escritório e me concentrar em outras coisas que não fossem prazos, contratos e encerramentos. Esta semana foi bastante movimentada para a todos nós, e eu não tive muito tempo para fazer qualquer coisa fora do trabalho, na verdade, eu tinha ficado até que depois das nove horas, duas vezes esta semana devido a uma grande fusão multimilionária que aconteceu esta manhã. Minha empresa elaborou os contratos e fechamento de ambas as empresas. Nessas noites, eu só fiz uma pausa para os 15 minutos que eu tinha para falar com Bella e, em seguida, eu mergulhei de volta ao trabalho.

Eu consegui falar com Bella mais três vezes esta semana às seis, como prometido e ela parecia ter realmente se aberto comigo. Eu poderia dizer que ela estava se tornando cada vez mais à vontade com a nossa amizade. Eu até mesmo descobri que ela tem um inferno de um senso de humor e é muito espirituosa com seu sarcasmo. Ela é amante dos animais, mas é altamente alérgica a gatos. Ela é intolerante à lactose, mas adora uma tigela de cereais como lanche antes de dormir. A leitura é seu passatempo favorito e sua ideia de noite perfeita é enrolar-se no sofá com uma tigela de pipoca e assistir a um bom filme.

Ela tem medo de borboletas, mas acha que elas são lindas a distância; ela tem medo de altura, mas quer viajar de avião, o que, por sinal, é algo que ela nunca fez. Ela não podia acreditar quando eu lhe disse que era dono de um jato. Seu maior medo é de ficar sozinha e ela é uma romântica incurável, apesar de todo o sofrimento pelo qual passou.

Houve uma briga entre duas detentas na prisão na noite anterior, uma das quais foi esfaqueada, por isso, infelizmente, sua ala está em trancada e elas não foram autorizadas a utilizar os telefones ou computadores hoje. A doutora havia me mandado um e-mail mais cedo a pedido de Bella. Então, aqui estou eu, sentado com os meus amigos, tentando me livrar de um pouco da ansiedade que eu estou sentindo sobre Bella estar tão perto do perigo todos os dias, mas não estava funcionando. Minha mente estava constantemente nela e, antes de hoje, eu nunca tinha pensado na possibilidade de Bella se machucar e isso está me deixando louco.

Depois de receber o e-mail da médica de Bella, eu imediatamente liguei para Emily Uley para ver o que ela achava e como estavam as coisas a respeito do recurso para o caso de Bella; ela me assegurou que a condenação de Bella tinha uma boa chance de ser anulada. Ela atualmente estava tentando falar com os vizinhos de seu antigo bairro onde ela e o filho da puta que foi a causa de toda essa confusão, costumavam viver para ver se ela conseguia encontrar testemunhas do abuso que Bella sofreu a apresentar declarações assinadas em seu nome. Ela disse que iria ter mais informações para mim nas próximas duas semanas. Enquanto isso, eu fui forçado a - mais uma vez - fazer a única coisa que eu mais odiava, ser paciente e esperar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Adoro essa impaciência de Edward...<strong>_

_**Beijo**_

_**Nai.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

**Abrindo o coração**

**BPOV**

Enquanto eu arquivava os papéis na sede administrativa, eu lutei contra as lágrimas, sabendo que eu não seria capaz de falar com Edward hoje, por causa de um incidente de conflito que terminou com uma presa no hospital. Apenas saber que eu poderia ligar e conversar com ele e me comunicar com ele por e-mail, três vezes por dia, tornou a vida aqui um pouco mais suportável.

O tempo parecia se arrastar eu esperava pelas quatro horas para que eu pudesse sair do trabalho. Eu iria ver Leah depois do trabalho, devido a uma dor de cabeça do tipo enxaqueca que eu tinha desde ontem, outra razão pela qual eu não podia esperar para que esse dia acabasse.

Uma vez que todo o arquivamento foi feito e não havia realmente nada mais para eu fazer, Sra. Cope, a secretária à qual eu reportava me deixou sair mais cedo às três horas e eu fui escoltada de volta para a minha cela por um guarda da prisão. Eu esperaria lá até às quatro e então alguém iria me escoltar até o escritório de Leah. Eu recebi quatro travesseiros de gravidez enormes no início desta semana que pareciam puro céu, quando eu me deitava sobre eles. Eu usei dois na minha cama e os outros dois estavam armazenados com os meus pertences pessoais, já que eu não tinha permissão para ter itens extras na minha cela. Edward tinha me dado o endereço de e-mail de Alice para que eu pudesse agradecer-lhe pessoalmente por ter tido o trabalho de comprar os travesseiros para mim; estes não eram travesseiros baratos. Com eles, ela também me enviou um livro de nomes de bebê. Eu ainda tinha que decidir um nome para menina ou menino. Eu acho que eu ainda não podia acreditar que, em menos de quatro meses, eu seria a mãe de alguém e eu jurei ser tudo que a minha mãe não tinha sido, para o meu filho ou filha.

Enquanto eu estava deitada em minha cama esperando para ir ver Leah, eu pensei em Edward e no que ele poderia estar fazendo agora. Ele estava em uma reunião? Ou, ele estava trabalhando em seu computador, vendo um cliente, ou apenas sentado sonhando como eu? Em algum momento, eu devo ter cochilado porque o som do sistema de bloqueio eletrônico deslizou a porta da cela aberta me assustou acordando-me.

"Hora de ir, Bella," O guarda que iria me acompanhar disse.

Quando há um bloqueio, prisioneiras são impedidas circular de todas as áreas comuns, como no pátio ou a sala de TV, sala de imprensa, que tem as cabines que utilizamos para enviar e-mails, a biblioteca, a sala de jogos e academia. Ninguém está livre para vaguear e, ao contrário, em circunstâncias normais, você deve ser escoltada para todos os compromissos, seja com um dos médicos da equipe, uma das psiquiatras, ou alguém da administração. Eu cheguei ao escritório de Leah, cerca de cinco minutos depois das quatro.

"Bella, você está chegou na hora certa. Como você está se sentindo hoje?" Leah perguntou, levantando-se de seu computador e me dirigindo para a mesa de exames.

"Leah, eu estou com uma dor de cabeça desde ontem e eu não aguento mais. Você não pode me dar nada?"

"Hmm, seus olhos estão vermelhos, então, você dormiu na noite passada?"

"Na verdade não, eu fiquei muito tensa depois de tudo o que aconteceu na noite passada."

"Deixe-me verificar sua pressão arterial, em primeiro lugar, e, em seguida, vou fazer um ultra-som só para ter certeza que está tudo bem com o bebê."

"Além disso, eu preciso de um grande favor se você puder." Eu disse, esperando que ela pudesse me ajudar.

"Claro, o que você precisa?"

"Eu deveria ligar para Edward às seis horas, mas, como você sabe, estamos sob bloqueio e eu sei que ele provavelmente está se perguntando por que eu não mandei nenhum e-mail para ele hoje. Você pode, por favor mandar um e-mail para que ele saiba o que aconteceu e dizer que eu entrarei em contato com ele na segunda-feira, quando o bloqueio acabar?"

"Não tem problema, Bella, basta anotar o endereço de e-mail dele e eu irei enviar do meu iPhone através da minha conta de e-mail pessoal para que ninguém veja." Ela disse me dando um sorriso tranquilizador enquanto media a minha pressão arterial, e então, de repente, seu sorriso se transformou em uma carranca como as sobrancelhas franzidas.

"Está tudo bem?" Eu perguntei nervosamente.

"Não", ela disse, tirando o estetoscópio das orelhas dela e jogando em torno do pescoço antes de retirar o medidor de pressão arterial do meu braço direito.

"Deixe-me ver o seu outro braço." Ela disse antes de colocar a manga no meu braço esquerdo e retomar a minha pressão arterial.

"Hmm, isso não é bom; a sua pressão arterial está um pouco alta. Você está sentindo algum desconforto em qualquer outro lugar?" Ela disse, usando a ponta dos dedos para verificar minhas glândulas e depois deslizou até o final da tabela do exame antes de dizer-me para deitar.

"Um pouco mais desconforto do que o habitual nas minhas costas, pés e tornozelos." Eu disse me deitava de costas na mesa de exame.

Em seguida, ela saiu da sala e voltou empurrando uma máquina de ultra-som e, depois de ligar tudo, uma enfermeira entrou atrás dela.

"Bella, essa é Jessica, ela é uma das enfermeiras da equipe e ela está me ajudando hoje".

"Olá, Bella, é bom conhecê-la." Ela disse, sorrindo para mim.

"Oi, mesmo aqui." Eu disse, tentando esconder a minha ansiedade.

"Ok, Bella, eu só vou dar uma olhada aqui e vou ligar o som, para que possamos ouvir os batimentos cardíacos do bebê." Leah disse, levantando a minha blusa e derramando o gel na minha barriga. Eu estava grata por ela sempre o manter aquecido.

Após cerca de dez minutos movendo a varinha para cima e para baixo pela minha barriga saliente, Leah entregou-me um pequeno lenço para limpar me limpar e imprimiu quatro fotos do bebê para me dar.

"Bella, a frequência cardíaca do bebê está em cerca de 200 batimentos por minuto, o que é alta, e juntamente com a sua pressão arterial fora do normal é o suficiente para eu interná-la pelo fim de semana para a observação. A elevação da freqüência cardíaca do bebê indica que pode haver algum tipo de sofrimento fetal e eu não quero correr nenhum risco. Então, eu irei ordenar para que você possa ser internada imediatamente e eu voltarei amanhã para ver como você está." Ela disse enquanto escrevia algo no meu prontuário.

"Mas você não trabalha nos fins de semana."

"Eu sei, mas eu farei uma viagem especial para você querida. Jessica, você pode ir preparar uma cama de Bella, por favor?"

Depois que Jessica saiu, Leah virou-se para mim e piscou.

"Agora você poderá dormir em uma cama confortável e agradável e assistir TV no fim de semana. Eu vou mandar o e-mail para Edward enquanto esperamos pelo seu quarto ficar pronto. Qualquer coisa em especial que você quer que eu diga?"

"Só o avise sobre o que aconteceu, diga que eu estou bem, e por isso que eu não posso entrar em contato com ele, mas **não** mencione nada sobre o fato de eu ter que ficar no hospital. Eu contarei mais tarde."

Leah olhou para mim com uma sobrancelha erguida e um sorriso nos lábios.

"Posso perguntar por que você quer que eu exclua essa pequena informação importante?"

"Confie em mim, Leah, é melhor se eu esperar para dizer a ele uma vez que eu estiver fora do hospital Se eu não fizer isso, ele irá apenas passar todo o fim de semana preocupado".

"Se você diz; parece que vocês estão realmente começando a conhecer um ao outro." Leah disse com uma risada.

Depois de ser internada no hospital, Leah me receitou dois Tylenols para a minha dor de cabeça. Ela estava absolutamente certa, as camas no hospital eram muito confortáveis e eu caí no sono assistindo a um dos meus filmes favoritos, "Mensagem para Você" e sonhei com um corpo celeste com os lábios macios e olhando para cativantes olhos verdes. Este homem colocava os meus hormônios em fúria e tão fora de controle que ele iria me fazer entrar em trabalho de parto prematuro, e eu nunca sequer o vi pessoalmente.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Quem acha que Edward irá surtar de qualquer forma quando souber? ^^<em>**

**_Beijo_**

**_Nai._**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

**Ser aberto e honesto**

**EPOV**

Não tinha havido mais incidentes na prisão após o cotidiano esfaquear um par de semanas atrás e Bella eu tínhamos retomado nossa comunicação sobre toda e qualquer coisa. Nós nos falávamos todas as noites às seis em ponto e fielmente mandávamos e-mails um ao outro, uma vez pela manhã, novamente no período da tarde e sempre mais uma vez antes de dormir. O Natal seria em dois dias e eu iria surpreender Bella com uma visita. Como sua advogada, Emily Uley foi capaz de me adicionar à sua lista de visitantes sem dizer a Bella, então ela não tinha ideia de que eu iria aparecer.

Eu enviei um e-mail para a Doutora Leah Clearwater pedindo conselhos sobre o presente que eu queria dar para Bella e ela me instruiu e disse o que eu precisava fazer, a fim de ficar em conformidade com as regras da prisão. Não era muito, mas era de coração. Eu não podia explicar o que eu estava sentindo em relação a Bella, mas sabia que ia muito além da amizade. Sete semanas atrás eu não sabia nada sobre ela e agora eu não podia imaginar a vida sem ela. Vínhamos discutindo possíveis nomes para o bebê enquanto falávamos ao telefone ontem e eu sorri enquanto me lembrava:

_Flashback:_

**"**_**Que tal**__** Kramer se for menino?"**_

Eu disse olhando para o mesmo livro de nomes de bebê que ela estava olhando, já que eu tinha pedido para Alice me comprar um também.

**"**_**Kramer! Ewww, Edward isso é muito ruim",**_**disse ela rindo com vontade.**

**"**_**Ok, espere, que tal Luke ou Lucas?"**_

**"**_**Não, esses não apelam para mim também."**_

**"**_**Ok, então Bella vamos ouvir seus nomes de menina."**_ Eu disse, desafiando-a a fazer melhor.

Bella e eu tínhamos feito uma espécie de acordo, ela iria escolher um nome de menina e eu escolheria um nome de menino, é claro que ela teria a palavra final, mas iria pelo menos me deixar dar ideias.

**"**_**Ok, eu tenho Allison ou Bethany."**_

**"**_**Não, eles soam muito antigos".**_

**"**_**Ah, e Kramer não?!"**_ Nós rimos muito antes de o silêncio cair sobre nós e eu limpar minha garganta.

_**SUA CHAMADA SERÁ ENCERRADA EM 5 MINUTOS.**_

E foi assim que nós dois levamos um tapa na cara da realidade novamente.

**"**_**E quanto a Isabella... você sabe, meninas 'júnior' se tornando mais populares."**_ Eu disse quebrando o silêncio.

**"**_**Sim, eu gosto de júnior... então o que dizer de... um... Edward?"**_

Eu congelei e meu coração disparou dentro do meu peito e todos os tipos de emoções passaram por mim e minha mente se transformou em uma piscina de pensamentos dispersos, mas a emoção que me confundiu mais foi a **alegria** que eu senti ao ouvi-la dizer que aquilo era sequer uma possibilidade.

**"**_**Bella... eu... você realmente iria querer isso?"**_

**"**_**Bem... você sabe... Eu meio que realmente gosto do seu nome... muito, mas eu entendo se você não..."**_

**"**_**Não, não, nem sequer pense isso, não me incomoda em nada, eu acho que estou apenas surpreso, mas estou muito feliz."**_

As próximas palavras de Bella fizeram o meu coração acelerar ainda mais e eu senti que todas as minhas orações estavam sendo atendidas.

**"**_**Edward... Eu quero ver você."**_

**"**_**Você quer? Ok, podemos organizar isso... Eu quero ver você também, Bella**__."_

_**SUA CHAMADA SERÁ ENCERRADA EM 1 MINUTO.**_

_**"**__**Eu vou te mandar **__**um **__**e-mail assim que eu conseguir um computador disponível ok?"**_

Bella falou com a voz trêmula e eu podia imaginar as lágrimas em seus olhos e eu fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo, porque só de pensar em algo que fazia chorar fez meu coração doer.

**"**_**Shhh, não chore Bella, tudo irá se resolver, por favor, fique forte por mim, ok?"**_

**"**_**Ok, eu falo com você em breve."**_

**"**_**Eu estarei esperando por você."**_

E então, mais uma vez ela se foi e cada vez que nossas chamadas tinham que acabar doía tanto quanto da primeira vez. Dois dias, eu disse a mim mesmo, eu vou olhar em seus olhos em apenas dois dias, mas até então, mais uma vez eu tinha que... esperar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>O que Edward está aprontando heim? <strong>_

_**Beijo,**_

_**Nai.**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

**A visita**

**EPOV**

Eu acordei na manhã de Natal com um sorriso no rosto e meu coração saltando de alegria. A neve do lado de fora parecia um pouco mais branca, o sol parecia apenas um pouco mais brilhante e os pássaros pareciam cantar de forma um pouco mais doce, esta manhã. Eu rapidamente tomei banho e vesti jeans Levi, um suéter cinza de gola alta Alexander McQueen que a minha mãe me deu no meu aniversário no início deste ano e um par de botas de cano curto cinza Ferragamo Metro de camurça. Eu tinha cortado o meu cabelo no dia anterior para tentar trazer alguma ordem para a habitual forma incontrolável, mas depois de trinta e cinco minutos de tentar denominá-lo esta manhã, eu decidi deixá-lo como estava.

Nossa tradição familiar,desde que eu conseguia me lembrar sempre foi panquecas especiais da minha mãe na manhã de Natal, e este Natal não foi diferente. Depois de pegar todos os presentes que eu tinha comprado, eu fui até a casa da minha mãe para o nosso café da manhã de Natal anual, onde Alice, Jasper e a mãe de Jasper Lilly iriam se juntar a nós. Rose tinha voado para casa em Nova York para passar o Natal com sua família e Emmett tinha viajado na noite passada para Forks para visitar sua família e iria se juntar a nós mais tarde. Todos nós tínhamos feito planos para passar o Ano Novo juntos. Minha tia e tio Carmen e Eleazar juntamente com minhas duas primas Irina e Kate também se juntariam a nós, juntamente com o irmão do meu pai, Masen e sua esposa Elizabeth.

Eu iria tomar café da manhã com a minha família e abrir os presentes, mas eu não estaria lá para o jantar. Eu estaria em Gig Harbor, Washington, visitando Bella das três às seis da tarde, onde a prisão permitiria que a família e os amigos viessem e compartilhassem um jantar de uma hora, juntamente com uma visita adicional duas horas apenas no dia de Natal. Você estava autorizado a dar às prisioneiras um presente desde que fosse enviado para a prisão com antecedência, para que o presente, bem como a embalagem passasse por inspeções. Ele seria então identificado com seu nome para que você o resgatasse na área de recepção. Nós também fomos autorizados a trazer um cartão para dar a sua amiga ou ente querido, desde que o envelope não fosse selado e pudesse ser inspecionado ao passar pela segurança.

"Ei filho, Feliz Natal para você." Meu pai disse-me puxando para um abraço e acariciando minhas costas antes de fechar a porta. O cheiro de panquecas frescas assaltou o meu nariz e a minha boca começou a salivar enquanto eu tirava o meu casaco e deixava no cabide antes de me dirigir para a cozinha.

"Edward,querido! Feliz Natal." Minha mãe disse agarrando o meu rosto entre as duas mãos e salpicando o meu rosto de beijos como fazia a cada manhã de Natal desde que eu era uma criança pequena.

"Feliz Natal, mãe como você está hoje?"

"Eu não poderia estar melhor, sua irmã deve descer logo, ela está embelezando-se para Jacob." Mãe disse voltando-se para o fogão.

"Ele está vindo também? Será que ele não tem família?" Eu disse, ainda não muito contente sobre a ideia da minha irmãzinha se casar com esse cara tão cedo.

"Sim, ele tem uma família e ele e Tanya jantaram com eles na noite passada e trocaram presentes, então ele irá passar o dia de hoje com a gente."

"Oh que alegria!" Eu disse forçando um sorriso.

"Não seja tão duro com Jacob, ele é um bom garoto com um futuro muito promissor e trata a sua irmã como a princesa que ela é." Meu pai disse ao tomar um assento ao meu lado na mesa da cozinha.

A campainha tocou e eu ouvi a minha irmã abrir a porta e então eu ouvi o meu melhor amigo com seu sotaque sulista cumprimentá-la, junto com sua mãe e Alice.

"Feliz Natal a todos", a mãe de Jasper foi a primeira a entrar na cozinha abraçando minha mãe em primeiro lugar, seguido por meu pai e então finalmente a mim. Depois de mais meia hora, o resto da minha família e Jacob tinham chegado e estávamos agora na sala de jantar formal da minha mãe que tinha uma mesa que poderia acomodar dezesseis pessoas. Minha mãe tinha feito um tipo panquecas e a parte especial era a coberturas de frutas caseiras ela fazia para acompanhá-las. Tinha calda de maçã com canela, calda de morangos frescos, de blueberries frescas e xarope de bordo normal para aqueles que não gostavam de calda de frutas. Teríamos também bacon, ovos, batata, café, suco de laranja e suco de maçã. Ela e o meu pai geralmente começavam a preparar tudo de cerca de sete horas na manhã de Natal, era uma coisa especial que eles faziam juntos a cada ano.

A comida estava deliciosa e o clima era jovial. Houve risos em toda a sala e muitas histórias divertidas, mas ainda que na companhia das pessoas que eu amava e me importava mais neste mundo, eu desejava estar com Bella e minha mente estava constantemente nela.

Depois do café da manhã fomos para a sala de estar onde a minha mãe serviu de cidra de maçã quente e nós nos dividimos em duas equipes para três rounds muito competitivos de _Family Feud_ no Wii usando a televisão sessenta polegadas do meu pai com as senhoras chutando com sucesso os nossos traseiros. Nós trocamos presentes e por volta da uma e meia eu disse adeus à minha família e amigos e pegar a estrada para Gig Harbor.

A viagem tinha me deixado animado e ansioso, e eu tinha tantos pensamentos e emoções que passando através de mim de uma só vez, sendo o principal deles o nervosismo. Eu estava nervoso sobre como ela se sentiria sobre eu visitá-la sem perguntar ou avisar em primeiro lugar. Doutora Clearwater parecia pensar que era uma excelente ideia e que eu deveria por todos os meios colocá-la em prática.

Bella tinha me enviado um e-mail curto esta manhã me desejando um Feliz Natal e me contando sobre sua manhã. Por sua vez, eu respondi com um breve e-mail dizendo que eu estava indo para o meu pai para o café da manhã e que iria falar com ela em breve, o que ela não sabia é que seria em pessoa.

Depois de passar pelos portões de segurança eu cheguei ao estacionamento dos visitantes e me dirigi até a entrada da prisão, onde eu levei apenas as chaves do carro e uma identificação com foto, não eram autorizados nem mesmo telefones celulares. Fomos instruídos a chegar pelo menos trinta minutos antes do horário de visitação agendada para permitir o procedimento de verificação de segurança. Eu olhei para o meu relógio quando entrei no prédio e eram duas e vinte. Como a Doutora Clearwater tinha me avisado, a verificação de segurança era rigorosa, para dizer o mínimo, e eu acho que eu me senti meio que violado uma vez que eles terminaram. Eu então passei na área de recepção para pegar os presentes que eu tinha mandado para ela, antes de ser levado para uma grande sala bem iluminada com pelo menos cem mesas redondas que acomodavam até seis pessoas. As mesas estavam cobertas com toalhas vermelhas ou verdes de papel com uma pequena vela sem chama branca no meio de cada mesa e um suporte pequeno segurando um cartão com um número.

Haviam dois policiais – um do sexo feminino e um do masculino sentados em uma mesa com duas lista de nomes de onde você fazia o _check-in_. Quando eu estava na fila para esperar a minha vez, eu mal podia acreditar que estava aqui e iria finalmente conhecer a mulher que assombrava meus pensamentos e sonhos há semanas.

"Qual é o nome da sua prisioneira?" A policial me perguntou.

"Bella... err... Isabella Swan."

"OK, vocês estão na mesa trinta e três", disse ela me entregando um pequeno cartão branco com o meu nome e o de Bella, juntamente com o número da nossa mesa.

"Obrigado", eu disse, sorrindo educadamente antes de fazer o caminho para a nossa mesa.

Quando me sentei, eu olhei para todos os familiares e amigos que se reuniram para passar algumas horas com sua amiga ou ente querido e então eu pensei naquelas que não tinham ninguém para vir vê-las, e senti uma dor no coração enquanto pensava sobre a facilidade com que Bella poderia ter sido uma dessas pessoas.

De repente, um conjunto de duas portas se abriu e as presas começaram a entrar. Eu me ajeitei na cadeira esfregando as mãos com os meus presentes em cima da mesa e quando ela entrou pela porta eu a vi imediatamente e me levantei e esperei que ela encontrasse a mesa. Eu a observei enquanto ela examinava o salão, caminhando lentamente e olhando para cada um dos números nas mesas e, em seguida, ela olhou diretamente nos meus olhos e o meu coração quase parou. Ela era ainda mais bonita pessoalmente, mesmo vestida com seu uniforme azul marinho do Departamento de Correção, que contrastava contra sua pele lisa e pálida. Seus passos tornaram-se mais rápidos e sem qualquer aviso, ela chocou seu corpo contra o meu e colocou os braços em volta de mim com tanta força e eu a segurei igualmente apertado, puxando para trás a minha barriga um pouco, para não pressionar com força contra a dela enquanto ela descansava a cabeça no meu peito. Eu não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali abraçados, mas eu estava grato de olhar ao redor e ver outra família e amigos se abraçando, então eu acho que isso era permitido, pelo menos por hoje era. Sentindo que ela ainda não estava pronta para me soltar, e para ser honesto nem eu, eu deu um beijo suave no topo de sua cabeça e continuei a segurá-la.

Depois de mais alguns momentos, nós soltamos um ao outro e nos sentamos. Eu usei meus polegares para enxugar as lágrimas que escapavam de seus olhos.

"Ei, eu espero que sejam lágrimas de felicidade." Eu disse oferecendo um pequeno sorriso, mas ela estava muito emocional para falar, então apenas balançou a cabeça e depois de alguns instantes ela finalmente falou.

"Quando... quando eu não tive mais notícias de você antes, eu comecei a me preocupar, porque você sempre responde os meus e-mails." Ela disse finalmente olhando para mim e seus olhos carregavam tantas emoções que eu estava desesperado para saber o que ela estava pensando.

"Surpresa e Feliz Natal Bella."

"Feliz Natal, Edward." Ela disse, sorrindo, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior e eu gemi internamente, porque essa ação era inocente, sexy e erótica de uma vez só.

Eu a entreguei a dúzia de rosas de cores sortidas embrulhadas em papel floral e quando ela abriu, eu disse a ela o que cada cor significa.

"As duas brancas representam a sua inocência, as duas amarelas representam a nossa amizade crescente, as duas cor de pêssego representam a minha sinceridade e dedicação a você, os duas rosa mais escuro representam a minha gratidão a você por confiar em mim o suficiente para me deixar entrar, as duas laranja representam o meu desejo e entusiasmo por vocês e as duas amarelas com pontas vermelhas... bem essas representam o fato de eu estar perdidamente apaixonado por você. Eu então entreguei a ela o cartão que eu tinha comprado, e ela o pegou com as mãos trêmulas enquanto eu assistia com admiração como ela lentamente o abriu com lágrimas nos olhos e começou a ler.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quem aí também precisa dos polegares de Edward? Rsrs <strong>_

_**Sim, a visita continua no próximo capítulo, que eu acho que serei boazinha e darei a vocês amanhã. Vamos ver... ;)**_

_**Beijo,**_

**_Nai._**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

**A Visita - parte 2**

**BPOV**

Eu estava com o meu estômago em nós tentando descobrir por que eu não tinha ouvido nada de Edward. Eu lhe tinha enviado um e-mail há mais de duas horas atrás e ele nunca tinha levado tanto tempo para responder, especialmente em dias de folga e ainda mais sabendo que seus e-mails vão direto para seu telefone celular, não fazia sentido que eu não tivesse recebido nenhuma resposta. Na verdade, se eu estivesse sendo completamente honesta comigo mesma, seu tom em seu e-mail no início desta manhã foi curto e direto ao ponto, ao contrário dos nossos e-mails anteriores, como se ele estivesse preocupado ou algo assim. Alguma coisa estava errada e eu estava ficando mal do estômago ao pensar que apenas talvez Edward tivesse recuperado seus sentidos e decidido não desperdiçar seu tempo comigo mais. Eu me deitei na cama, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Por que, por que eu acreditei por um momento que alguém como Edward, que tem tudo poderia estar interessado em alguém como eu, que nada tem a oferecer, exceto um monte de bagagem?

"Isabella Swan". Eu rapidamente me sentei quando ouvi a guarda chamar o meu nome.

"Você tem um visita agendada aprovada chegando hoje às 15:00, você e seus convidados serão assentados na mesa de número trinta e três no salão principal. Você é livre para ir a qualquer uma das outras áreas comuns sempre que quiser, mas pedimos que todas as presas que estarão com visitantes ou que estejam frequentando o jantar de Natal hoje se alinhem mais tardar às 02:50 para entrar no salão principal. " Ela disse olhando para sua prancheta e então se afastou para ir para a próxima cela que também tinha uma visita agendada.

A única pessoa aprovada na minha lista era a minha nova advogada Emily Uley, mas por que ela me visitaria no dia de Natal? Eu acho que para alguns advogados seu trabalho nunca tem folga. Espero que ela estivesse trazendo-me uma boa notícia, porque eu acho que não poderia lidar com nada ruim agora.

Olhei para o relógio na minha mesa que a Doutora Clearwater tinha me dado e vi que eram 2:30. Eu queria ir e enviar outro e-mail para Edward, mas eu sempre guardava o nosso último e-mail para antes de dormir e eu só tinha um sobrando. Eu esperava e orei que ainda tivéssemos o nosso telefonema das 06:00, mas neste momento eu não estava me sentindo muito certo sobre nada a ver com Edward.

Depois de escovar meu cabelo e garantir que eu estava apresentável, eu fui para o salão principal. Enquanto estava na fila, eu sorri quando senti meu bebê chutando suavemente, uma ação que começou nos últimos dias e me levou um ou dois dias para perceber o que realmente era o que eu estava sentindo. Às 02:55 as portas para o salão principal se abriram e nos deixaram entrar. O lugar decorado me pegou de surpresa, com as toalhas de mesa verdes e vermelhas e velas sem chama cintilando nas mesas. Olhei em volta ansiosamente tentando encontrar a minha advogada e então me lembrei do número da minha mesa. Eu comecei a andar e quando vi o número trinta e três olhei para cima e fui apanhada completamente desprevenida pelo que - ou melhor _quem_ eu vi e pensei que eu estava imaginando coisas.

Mas quando comecei a chegar mais perto, não acreditando que ele estava realmente aqui, meus pés assumiram mente própria e me lançaram para frente em seus braços e eu o abracei como quem segura a própria vida. Eu senti as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto e chorei por todas as vezes que eu queria ele aqui, todas as vezes que eu precisava ver a cara dele e todas as vezes que eu desejava estar em seus braços. Senti que ele beijava o topo da minha cabeça e o abracei mais apertado, apenas tentando fazer a minha mente para acreditar que ele estava realmente aqui.

Eventualmente, nós soltamos um ao outro e nos sentamos. Ele então estendeu a mão e enxugou as lágrimas do meu rosto.

"Ei, eu espero que sejam lágrimas de felicidade." Ele disse, tentando não me fazer chorar de novo e eu só balancei a cabeça, porque eu não conseguia encontrar a minha voz.

"Quando... quando eu não tive mais notícias de você antes, comecei a me preocupar, porque você sempre responde aos meus e-mails." Eu disse finalmente olhando para ele e o sorriso torto que ele ostentava deixou meus hormônios em fúria.

"Surpresa e Feliz Natal Bella."

"Feliz Natal, Edward." Eu disse sorrindo e mordi meu lábio rezando para que ele não pudesse ver o rubor que eu senti subindo meu pescoço.

Ele desviou o olhar para a mesa e, em seguida, entregou-me flores, que eu não tinha notado antes e agora enquanto desembrulhava o papel floral eu olhei para a mais bela dúzia de rosas de cores sortidas que eu já tinha visto e, em seguida, Edward começou a me dizer o que cada cor representava.

"As duas brancas representam a sua inocência, as duas amarelas representam a nossa amizade crescente, as duas cor de pêssego representam a minha sinceridade e dedicação a você, os duas rosa mais escuro representam a minha gratidão a você por confiar em mim o suficiente para me deixar entrar, as duas laranja representam o meu desejo e entusiasmo por vocês e as duas amarelas com pontas vermelhas... bem essas representam o fato de eu estar perdidamente apaixonado por você."

Ele então me entregou um cartão e com as mãos trêmulas e com lágrimas nos olhos eu abri o envelope e comecei a ler.

**_Qual é o significado de um verdadeiro amigo?_**

Era o que a parte externa do cartão dizia e então eu o abri e continuei a ler.

**_Um verdadeiro amigo é alguém que você pode confiar com seus mais profundos e mais sombrios segredos, aquele que ouve com uma mente aberta e um coração amoroso._****_Ele entende que você não é perfeito, e nunca o julga por seus defeitos._****_Um amigo chora com você, ri com você, ora com você e fica com você quando todo mundo se afasta._****_Saber que você é minha amiga faz do meu mundo um lugar mais bonito, e eu espero que você saiba que eu sempre estarei aqui nas suas horas de necessidade para ouvir o seu choro, para beijar a sua mágoa, para louvar seus esforços e para comemorar suas vitórias._****_Eu estou muito orgulhoso de ser capaz de chamá-la de minha amiga._**

_**Com amor, sempre**_

_**Edward.**_

Eu lentamente olhei para Edward e ele olhou para mim com um olhar inseguro e eu imaginei que ele estivesse esperando pela minha reação. Ele tinha assinado o cartão com "Com amor, sempre" e eu não podia deixar de me perguntar como ele realmente se sentia? Quando ele disse que estava "apaixonado" por mim, ele estava tentando me dizer que me amava?

"Com amor, sempre?" Eu disse olhando para seus belos olhos verdes.

"Só se você quiser, eu nunca iria pedir mais do que você está disposta ou quer me dar, Bella."

"Você é importante para mim, Edward, você sabe disso, mas eu não sei..."

"Shhh, Bella eu não estou pedindo para você dizer que sente o mesmo, a não ser que seja o que você realmente sente." Ele disse colocando um dedo na minha boca. "Eu vou esperar... o tempo que eu tiver que esperar, porque... bem você vale a pena."

E com isso ele pegou a minha mão e a sensação que passou por mim era como nada que eu já tivesse sentido na minha vida. Era quente, calmante, amoroso tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Será que eu amava Edward? Eu certamente sabia que podia, mas ele merecia muito mais do que me ouvir dizer as palavras, só porque ele as tinha dito. Mas, por agora não havia outra pessoa que eu preferisse ter aqui comigo que não fosse ele.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Muitas de vocês preocupadas sobre a internação de Bella; acho que ele não ficou sabendo. <strong>_

_**Bella está arredia ainda, achando que não está à altura de Edward, mas ele a fará mudar de ideia logo logo.**_

_**Seguinte amores: eu irei viajar na terça feira, mas deixarei os capítulos com a DeNobrega e ela irá postar para vocês. Não haverá maratona, apenas um por dia, mas eu prometo recompensá-las quando voltar. ;)**_

_**Beijos!**_

_**Nai.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

**A Visita - parte 3**

**EPOV**

Ficamos ali por um bom tempo apenas segurando as mãos e olhando um para o outro. Havia tantas emoções tácitas sendo ditas em nosso silêncio. Foi Bella, que começou a falar em primeiro lugar.

"O que é isso?" Ela perguntou olhando para o saco de papel branco que dizia _"Tall Grass Bakery"_ .

"Esta será a nossa sobremesa depois do jantar." Eu disse deslizando o saco mais para perto dela e balançando a cabeça para ela abri-lo.

Ela olhou para o saco com as sobrancelhas franzidas e então finalmente começou a abrir lentamente, como se pensasse que algo pudesse saltar para fora do mesmo. Ela olhou para dentro, para o recipiente de plástico transparente que abrigava uma fatia grande de bolo de chocolate e franziu a testa um pouco antes de olhar para mim.

"Isso é muito doce da sua parte, Edward, mas eu sinto muito, eu não gosto de bolo de chocolate." Disse ela olhando para mim se desculpando.

"Eu sei." Eu disse colocando a mão dentro do saco e retirando o recipiente de bolo de chocolate colocando-o sobre a mesa e, em seguida, quando olhou de volta no saco, ela sorriu para mim e havia aquelas lágrimas novamente se formando em seus olhos.

"Você se lembrou." Ela disse puxando o enorme pedaço de bolo de coco em outro recipiente de plástico.

"Tem abacaxi nele também." Eu disse sorrindo para ela.

"Edward, eu não sei o que dizer, tudo isso é muito, muito."

"É claro que não é muito. O que, você não acha que vale flores, um cartão e uma fatia do seu bolo favorito?"

"Não, não é isso, é só que... Eu não sei... ninguém nunca..."

"Bem, eu não sou ninguém, então você só vai ter que começar a se acostumar que as coisas serão muito diferentes para você a partir de agora." Eu disse inclinando-me para frente e dando um beijo em sua testa, tentando aliviar suas inseguranças e assim que eu me afastei, me senti como o adolescente que finalmente conseguiu beijar a garota pela qual tinha uma paixonite desde sempre. Eu realmente não conseguiria explicar totalmente, mas sabia que em todos os meus 33 anos nesta terra eu nunca tinha sentido nada parecido antes.

Não havia como negar a mim mesmo mais que ao longo das últimas semanas eu tinha completamente me apaixonado por Bella, mas não importa quanto eu a quisesse, eu iria deixá-la levar tudo isso em seu próprio ritmo e em seu próprio tempo e se amizade era tudo que ela podia me oferecer, eu seria o melhor que ela já teve.

De repente, uma voz de mulher soou através das caixas de som e eu olhei para frente para ver uma mulher de meia idade muito bem vestida, falando em um microfone.

_Boa tarde familiares e amigos e bem vindos ao jantar de Natal do Centro de Correção para Mulheres do estado de Washington.__Meu nome é Jane Volturi, eu sou a diretora aqui na e eu queria agradecer-lhes pessoalmente por terem vindo apoiar o sua amiga ou ente querida.__O jantar será servido em cerca de 30 minutos, mas os garçons começarão a servir bebidas e trazer sopa e saladas.__O prato principal esta noite será frango cozido, legumes salteados e purê de batatas com alho, seguido de sorvete de baunilha e torta de maçã para a sobremesa.__O jantar servido hoje à noite é cortesia da Cullen, Whitlock e McCarty Escritório de Advocacia, localizado em Seattle e hoje à noite se juntando a nós para o jantar está um dos sócios. Sr. Edward Cullen, você poderia, por favor, ficar de pé?"_

Ela perguntou apontando na minha direção, o que eu estava esperando que ela não fizesse, mas levantei-me e dei um aceno rápido com um sorriso educado, enquanto o lugar explodia em um forte aplauso.

Eu olhei para Bella, que estava agora olhando para mim com os olhos arregalados e em total descrença enquanto eu tomava o meu lugar. Então notei que um rubor bonito estava cobrindo sua bela pele macia.

"Você fez isso?" Disse ela olhando para mim em choque total.

"Foi a única maneira que eu poderia levá-la para jantar e me certificar de que você tivesse uma refeição de qualidade", eu disse orando ela não estivesse muito chateada.

"Você é incrível, sabe disso?" Ela disse jogando os braços em volta de mim e eu com muito cuidado a abracei de volta não querendo fazer qualquer coisa que pudesse colocar qualquer um de nós em apuros.

"Não, você é a única incrível." Eu disse rindo de seu entusiasmo.

A conversa entre nós pareceu fluir mais naturalmente e enquanto a tarde passava, ambos havíamos ficado muito confortáveis com a companhia do outro. Eu soube que ela era uma jogador muito boa de tênis na escola, mas teve que parar de jogar porque a avó não podia pagar as aulas. Falamos mais sobre seu casamento e foi difícil ouvi-la descrever alguns dos abusos que sofreu. Tomei conhecimento também que seu ex-marido tinha um primo no departamento de polícia de Seattle que trabalhava na área em que eles viviam. Talvez por isso, ele nunca foi preso e acusado de violência doméstica e eu teria que ter a certeza de dizer à sua advogada para verificar isso.

O jantar foi servido pontualmente às 16:00 e deixe-me dizer, estava delicioso e eu fiquei feliz por ter providenciado a comida. Eles tocaram jazz durante o jantar e pela aparência, esta festa de Natal tinha sido apenas o que muitas das presas precisavam. Apenas por um dia, elas puderam esquecer que já não eram uma parte da sociedade e se divertir em um ambiente relaxante com as pessoas com as quais amavam mais.

A sobremesa foi servida às 04:45 e, claro, Bella e eu não aceitamos a torta de maçã, pois iríamos apreciar as nossas fatias de bolo e às 5h o fotógrafo que eu tinha contratado foi em cada mesa para se oferecer para tirar uma foto das presas e seus visitantes gratuitamente. Cada detenta que pedisse uma foto obteria duas 5x7, cortesia da minha empresa.

Quando eu olhei para o relógio e vi que era 05:30, eu podia sentir o nó se formando no meu estômago e saber que eu teria que deixar Bella logo doía como o inferno. Eu também podia ver a agonia no rosto dela e passamos a maioria da nossa última meia hora juntos apenas segurando as mãos e tentando não pensar sobre o que estava por vir.

"Obrigada, por tudo, você fez desse o melhor Natal que eu já tive."

"Bem, se você acha que esse foi bom, espere até que você esteja fora daqui."

"Você realmente acredita que há uma chance da minha condenação ser anulada, não é?" Ela perguntou soando como se não estivesse convencida.

"Sim, eu absolutamente acho e não vou descansar até que você e esse pequeno estejam fora daqui." Eu disse olhando para a pequena saliência na barriga dela.

"Pela primeira vez, cerca de uma semana atrás**_, ela_** chutou." Ela disse sorrindo

"**E****_le_** chutou?" Eu disse sorrindo também e nós dois rimos. "Parece que você quer uma menina, Bella."

"E parece que você acha que é um menino, Edward."

"Saudável é o que eu quero - menina ou menino, eu quero que vocês fiquem saudáveis." Eu disse olhando-a nos olhos e seguramos o olhar do outro. Eu limpei a garganta antes de falar novamente.

"Posso?" Eu disse apontando para a barriga e ela balançou a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

Eu coloquei as duas mãos em cada lado da sua barriga e olhei em seus olhos.

"Você é linda, você sabe disso?" Ela olhou para longe, tentando esconder o rosto e o rubor estava de volta, mas eu ergui uma das minhas mãos e segurei seu queixo obrigando-a a olhar para mim, enquanto deixava a outra na barriga dela. Bella colocou uma de suas mãos sobre a minha em sua barriga e segurou-a lá e então ela olhou para mim com os olhos tristes e suplicantes.

"Apenas me diga o que você quer Bella, eu não vou a lugar nenhum, a não ser que você queira que eu vá."

Ela balançou a cabeça enquanto as lágrimas começavam a cair e eu sabia que ela estava preocupada com o que iria acontecer com o pequeno após os três meses que ela tinha direito de ficar com ele.

"Eu não quero que o meu bebê apenas acabe em qualquer lugar, Edward. Se algo acontecesse com ele ou ela, eu nunca poderia viver comigo mesma."

"Hey, pare de chorar, vai dar tudo certo, eu prometo. Você só se preocupe em permanecer saudável e descanse muito e deixe que eu me preocupo com o resto, ok? Ela assentiu com a cabeça e eu lhe entreguei um guardanapo para limpar seu rosto.

A diretora então agradeceu a todos por ter vindo, anunciou que a visitação seria encerrada em dez minutos e nos aconselhou a nos despedir antes que os guardas viessem para escoltar todos os visitantes para fora do estabelecimento.

Quando chegou a hora de eu ir Bella e eu nos levantamos e eu lhe dei um abraço apertado enquanto acariciava com uma mão sua barriga e a segurava perto com a outra.

"Então, que horas eu deveria te mandar o e-mail hoje à noite?" Ela perguntou com a voz trêmula, olhando para mim.

"Eu devo chegar em Seattle em cerca de uma hora, por isso o nosso horário regular de 20:00 deve ser bom, certo?" Eu disse beijando sua testa, o nariz e, em seguida, seus lábios e ela me abraçou com mais força.

A diretora em seguida anunciou que eles precisavam que todos os visitantes permanecessem sentados até que todas as detentas estivessem fora do salão e com um último abraço e um beijo em seus lábios, eu a soltei e a vi desaparecer pela porta dupla, levando meu coração com ela.

**Esse Edward é muito fofo e um dos meus preferidos.**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo que a Nai nos deixou com muito carinho.**

**Beijinhos Dé!**

**P.S. Nai! Aproveite as férias e volte com a energia renovada para nos presentear com mais traduções maravilhosas.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

**Confidências - tradução: meetaieska**

**EPOV**

"Hey, você tem um minuto?" Eu perguntei entrando no escritório do meu melhor amigo Jasper e sentei na cadeira em frente a sua mesa.

"Claro! E ai, cara? Está preparado para hoje à noite? Alice tirou o dia de folga porque quis ter certeza que tudo será perfeito." Ele disse balançando sua cabeça e sorrindo sobre o comportamento de TOC que sua esposa tinha às vezes.

"Sim e eu estava pensando que talvez nós deveríamos fechar mais cedo o escritório, mas ainda assim pagar todas as horas do dia aos empregados."

"Desde quando você oferece pagar um empregado para não trabalhar, essa é nova? Você está doente? Preciso ligar para Esme?" Ele disse rindo.

Mas de alguma forma, eu não conseguia encontrar graça na sua brincadeira. Eu tinha sido tão indiferente às pessoas não afortunadas como nós? Eu era tão otário assim antes de... Bella?

"Desde que eu comecei a abrir os meus olhos para o quão pouco algumas pessoas têm. Nem todos ganham uma colher de prata da vida* como nós, Jasper."

_* Essa expressão significa que a pessoa foi mimada desde pequena._

"Oh, confie em mim, eu sei, só estou muito surpreso de você reconhecer isso. Lembra quando **você** foi quem disse que **todos** temos a chance de sucesso e a culpa eram de quem ferrava com tudo?" Jasper disse contrapondo-me com uma expressão curiosa em seu rosto.

"O que mudou sua visão tão de repente?" Ele perguntou se levantando e andando até seu frigobar para pegar duas garrafas de água. Então ele andou até a frente de sua mesa, me entregou a água, encostou-se a sua mesa e cruzou um tornozelo sobre o outro.

"Há quanto tempo nós somos amigos, Jasper?"

"Há quase vinte sete anos e ainda não consegui me livrar de você." Ele disse sorrindo e tomou um gole de sua água.

Eu olhei para ele acima com uma expressão séria em minha face, ele se virou e colocou sua água em cima da mesa antes de se virar para mim de novo, cruzando seus braços em cima de seu peito.

"Uau! Eu conheço esse olhar e o que quer que esteja acontecendo com você deve ser sério. Então o que é? Você não está morrendo, não é?"

Eu neguei balançando minha cabeça, olhando de volta e ele que inclinou sua cabeça para um lado e franziu suas sobrancelhas.

"Ela sente o mesmo por você?" Ele disse pegando-me de surpresa e eu apenas encarei meu melhor amigo em completa admiração, pois em vinte e sete anos, ninguém tinha conseguido me ler como Jasper, nem mesmo minha mãe e meu pai.

"Eu não sei, quero dizer, ela realmente se importa comigo, mas eu simplesmente não sei."

"Você já disse a ela?" Ele perguntou andando para olhar pela janela e colocou suas mãos nos bolsos.

"A maior parte, sim."

"Bem, o que ela disse? O que ela fez? Ela aceitou seu gesto ou deu a impressão de que não era o que ela queria?" Ele disse virando-se para me olhar sobre o ombro.

"Não, ela hum, chorou bastante, e eu não sei, nos abraçamos bastante e nos beijamos umas duas vezes. Ela ficou chateada quando eu tive que ir, mas ela nunca disse as palavras."

"Mas você tem certeza que a ama? Tem certeza que não está apenas sentindo pena dessa garota, Edward?"

"Ela é tudo que eu penso quando estou aqui, em casa, no meu carro, inferno, até quando eu durmo. Eu pensei que poderia ser apenas um amigo para ela e nada mais, mas ela se tornou tudo para mim."

"Normalmente, especialmente sob essas circunstancias, eu lhe diria para nem procurar por isso, mas eu não seria seu melhor amigo se não tivesse feito alguma investigação por minha conta, especialmente desde que soube o quanto você tem se comunicado com essa garota. Eu tive que ameaçar cortar os gastos de Alice para fazê-la falar um pouco sobre isso; ela é bem leal a você. Mas eu tenho que dizer que após ver toda a história por trás do caso de Bella, eu certamente posso ver o porquê você se sente dessa forma e confie em mim, ela também te ama apenas a dê algum tempo, ela passou por muita coisa."

Eu fiquei ali e deixei que as palavras de Jasper se ajustassem em minha mente e, como sempre, ele deixou as coisas mais claras para mim e a pequena dúvida que eu sentia quando entrei em seu escritório tinha ido embora.

"Então está pronto para trazer este Ano Novo?" Eu disse me sentindo mais leve do que eu me senti em toda a semana.

"Pode apostar que sim, eu tenho grandes planos para o próximo ano, estou pronto para começar uma família." Ele disse andado de volta para trás de sua mesa.

"Alice já sabe disso?" Eu perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha para ele.

"Não, mas ela saberá hoje à noite, meu amigo." Ele disse sorrindo. "Vamos lá, vamos dar o fora daqui." Ele continuou pegando o casaco de seu terno no encosto da cadeira.

Esse deveria ser um final bem interessante para o ano!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eu tenho uma ajudante! Aieska, seja bem vinda à gangue!<strong>_

_**Beijo,**_

_**Nai**_


	26. Chapter 26

"**Till You Love Me" Reba McEntire**

**(Até que você me ame)**

_Eu te mandei rosas, eu avisei que iria_

_Fazer tudo o que pudesse para mostrar o que sinto_

_Por favor, não diga que eu estou perdendo o meu tempo_

_Eu não tenho nada além de tempo e farei tudo o que puder_

_Para ter o vislumbre de uma chance._

_A luz do sol, o luar_

_Estão além do meu controle_

_E há estrelas no céu_

_Que eu nunca irei segurar_

_Mas se sonhos te dão poder_

_Então eu sou forte o bastante para oferecer o meu coração_

_E nunca desistir até que você me ame_

_Até que você me ame._

_Eu olhei em seus olhos tão brilhantes e azuis_

_E foi quando eu soube que você poderia ser meu_

_Se coisas boas vêm para quem espera_

_Bem, eu acho que posso esperar, se é isso o que eu tenho que fazer_

_Vale a pena por você._

_Até que você me ame._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 26<strong>

**Jasper POV - tradução: meetaieska**

**2 meses depois**

"Edward, você sabe que ninguém, tirando seus pais, te apoia mais que eu, mas eu acho que você está ficando obcecado com isso."

Edward e Bella tem se tornado sérios nos últimos dois meses com e-mails e telefones sem parar e visitas quando permitido. Como eu sabia que iria acontecer, duas semanas após minhas palavras no escritório, Bella confessou seu amor por Edward. Eles haviam decidido que iam descobrir o sexo do bebê de acordo com o destino e se ela tivesse um menino, eles o dariam o nome de Edward, mas ela insistiu no sobrenome Swan. Pela última semana até agora eu me vejo pagando de mediador entre os dois, tentando fazer que o bronco, teimoso, cabeça de porco, muito-arrogante-as-vezes-e-conseguia-tudo-que-queria-do-seu-jeito amigo entender o porquê de Bella se recusar a ceder e dar o sobrenome dele ao bebê.

"Veja bem, Bella e eu nos amamos muito e não tenho nenhuma dúvida que vou casar com ela assim que eu tiver a chance, isso significa que ela se tornará uma Cullen, então por que o bebê deveria ser nomeado 'Swan', não faz sentido." Ele disse e realmente achava que o dele **único ponto válido** no argumento.

"Edward, vamos usar apenas a simples lógica aqui por um momento, por favor. Enquanto para você é fácil ignorar o passado de Bella e por tudo que ela passou, para ela não tem sido e ela não vai esquecer tão **fácil**. Ela te ama, mas você está pedindo que ela o deixe demais no controle e depois de tudo que ela passou, ela não vai arriscar em dar a criança o seu sobrenome antes de casarem. Quero dizer, que Deus proíba, mas e se as coisas não funcionarem entre vocês, onde isso a deixa?"

"Primeiramente, isso não vai acontecer, segundo, Bella sabe que não há nada que eu não daria a ela e Edward mesmo que nós não tivéssemos mais juntos."

"Ela sabe? Ela sabe mesmo? Como ela sabe Edward, porque você disse a ela? Estou certo de que quando ela casou com seu primeiro marido, ela não pensou que viraria seu saco de pancadas, mas porra Edward, merdas acontecem. Você é um advogado, pelo amor de Deus, você de todas as pessoas deveria saber disso." Eu falei ficando muito irritado com o babaca do meu amigo.

"Não se atreva a me comparar a aquele filho da puta com quem ela foi casada, eu não sou **nada** parecido com ele!" Ele gritou e, bem, um tapa merece outro, não é mesmo?

"Então tire a sua cabeça da bunda e pare de fodidamente tentar controlá-la, seu cuzão!" Eu gritei de volta.

Nós dois ficamos lá, encarando um ao outro, com o peito pesado, nenhum dos dois recuando e então a amável Esme entrou e nos arrancou de nossas posições.

"O que infernos está acontecendo aqui, eu posso ouvir vocês dois todo caminho até o fim do corredor, vocês perderam a porcaria da razão? Este é um lugar de negócios e não uma academia, então eu sugiro a vocês dois que controlem a testosterona, antes que eu arranque suas bolas e entregue-as para vocês!" Ela assobiou e apenas Esme poderia ser má assim e ainda parecer sofisticada com sempre. Ele andou para fora e bateu a porta atrás dela. Edward caiu em uma das minhas cadeiras enquanto eu suspirei, fui pegar duas garrafas de cerveja no meu frigobar e então tranquei a porta do meu escritório.

"Você é como um irmão para mim, Edward e eu só quero o que é melhor pra você. Eu sei que você a ama e ela também o ama tanto quanto, mas é por essa razão que você tem que permiti-la fazer do jeito que ela quiser. Toda a vida ela vem sido controlada por algo ou alguém e se você não permitir que ela faça isso, o quão diferente deles você é?"

Edward bebeu um gole de sua cerveja e se inclinou, descansando seus antebraços em seus joelhos, encarando a marca da garrafa.

"Sabe, por mais louco que pareça, eu sinto que é o **meu** filho que ela está gerando." Edward disse deixando uma risada sem graça sair enquanto ele olhava para sua garrafa.

"E se você fizer isso do modo correto, com paciência, ele será seu."

Houve uma batida na porta e quando abri, lá estava a minha maravilhosa esposa, Alice e eu a deixei entrar, dando um passo para o lado, fechando a porta atrás dela. Ela andou até minha mesa e sentou na cadeira atrás dela e eu peguei meu assento ao lado de Edward.

"Está tudo bem aqui? Esme parecia bem puta quando eu a vi."

"Sim, está tudo bem, certo?" Edward disse levantando sua garrafa e batendo na minha.

"Sim, nós sempre estamos bem, cara." Eu disse antes de engolir o resto da minha cerveja.

"Bem, eu vou até o escritório da minha mãe me desculpar com ela." Edward disse e se levantou terminando também com sua cerveja.

"Hey Alice, é verdade que você vai deixar esse cara te engravidar? O que aconteceu com a escolha da mulher e seu direto de tomar decisões sobre seu próprio corpo e blá, blá, blá?" Edward brincou, provocando Alice.

"Bem, Edward se você tivesse alguém tão bom quanto o meu amor fodendo você todas as noites, você saberia que essa resistência é algo fútil."

"Diga para ele, querida!" Eu disse passando minhas mãos por sua pequena cintura por trás e beijando seu pescoço. "Na verdade, Edward, você seria gentil e trancaria a porta atrás de você quando sair?" Eu disse mordiscando a orelha dela, fazendo-a gargalhar.

"Ai meu Deus! Isso é errado em tantos níveis diferentes e vocês dois são nojentos." Ele disse com nojo antes de sair da minha sala.

"Foi algo que dissemos?" Alice perguntou olhando acima para mim e se segurou em meus ombros enquanto eu continuava a atacar seu pescoço.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NT: GEEENTE, essa fic é muito gracinha. Da vontade de colocar o Edward no bolso e levar para casa, assim como o Jasper, a Alice, a Esme, a Bella... todo mundo é gracinha. Own *-* Tá que até eu fiquei com medão da Esme por um momento, mas mãe sabe dar uma chamada na gente sem gritar kkkkk)**_

_**Mais um capítulo postado pela minha queria DeNobrega. Eu volto amanhã com Dangerously in Love.**_

_**Beijo,**_

_**Nai**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27 – Tradução: meetaieska**

**Compromisso**

**Edward POV**

_12 de fevereiro de 2012. _

_9:43am_

**_De Edward _**

**_Para: Bella_**

_Assunto: Sentindo sua falta!_

_Bella, _

_Eu não ouvi de você essa manhã, o que é não é normal, como você está? É difícil não me preocupar quando eu não receber meu e-mail regular das 9hrs. Eu sei que nossa conversa ontem foi um pouco esquentada e eu sinto muito por lhe causar mais estresse do que você já tem. Eu não quero que briguemos e se dar o seu sobrenome ao bebê até que estejamos oficialmente casados a faz se sentir mais segura, então eu esperarei. Isso não vai fazer com que eu lhes ame menos. Eu entendi que existem coisas no seu passado que irão tomar tempo para trabalhar emocionalmente, e ontem a noite a última coisa que eu queria era te afastar por forçar lhe a fazer coisas as quais você não está pronta, então, por favor, perdoe minha estupidez e teimosia. Eu sou um homem de satisfação instantânea, então sentar e esperar tem sido um desafio para mim. Eu coloquei mais $200 em seus livros e se você precisar de mais alguma coisa aqui de fora, me avise ou eu irei buscar para você imediatamente. Eu falei com Emily essa manhã e ela disse que as coisas parecem bem promissoras para o seu caso. Ela disse que descobriu coisas que seu último advogado – se é que podemos chama-lo de advogado – não apresentou em corte e ela achou algumas testemunhas que estão dispostas a depor a seu favor para comprovar os abusos que você sofreu. Enquanto ao primo do seu ex-marido que trabalha no Departamento de Policia de Seattle, aparentemente ele estava dando cobertura para seu primo sempre que a policia vinha a sua casa por algum incidente, os relatórios misteriosamente desapareciam, mas as ligações estão na caixa do despachante. Então existem muitas coisas que não foram adicionadas e um processo pode ser trazido até o departamento de policia por negligencia. Bem, eu tenho uma reunião em duas horas e eu estava esperando ouvir de você por agora. Eu sou tomar café da manhã com Emmett primeiro, mas estarei checando meu telefone esperando um e-mail seu. Espero que tenha dormido bem, se sinta bem hoje e por favor, me passe um email o mais rápido possível para me deixar saber que você está bem. _

_Te amo mais que tudo. _

_Com amor,_

_Edward._

Após desligar meu computador, me dirigi ao escritório de Emmett para que pudéssemos sair para a reunião que marcamos. Nós pararíamos para o café no caminho já que tínhamos duas horas sobressalentes.

"E ai, mano?" Emmett disse quando entrei em seu escritório.

"Nada demais, não tenho te visto muito ultimamente, o que, ou deveria dizer quem, você está fazendo*."

* (Fazer alguém significa fazer sexo com essa pessoa.)

Emmett pegou sua pasta e caminhou para fora em direção ao elevador e eu fui logo atrás.

"Oh Emmett, Rosalie disse para não esquecer o jantas as 19:00, ela disse que te encontra lá." Alice sorriu dizendo.

"Obrigado, Alice" ele disse sorrindo de volta.

"Bem, eu acho que isso responde a minha pergunta, você finalmente conseguiu que Rosalie saísse com você. Incrível!" eu falei rindo.

"Ela poderia resistir ao charme para sempre, eventualmente ela teria que desistir." Ele disse sorridente.

"Então é oficial ou vocês estão apenas tentando?" Perguntei tentando ver o quão sério ele era sobre Rose.

"Acho que é bem oficial para nós dois e, cara, ela é demais. E quanto a Bella, como vão as coisas?"

"Bem, eu queria adotar o bebê para que eu pudesse dar a ele meu sobrenome, mas Bella disse que não até nos casarmos, então eu vou ter a custódia temporária até a sua saída."

"Você tem certeza que quer pegar um bebê de três meses sozinho, quero dizer, você sabe alguma coisa sobre crianças, Edward?"

"Eu tenho lido bastante e achei algumas aulas que eu posso assistir que podem ajudar. E mais, minha mãe me disse que pode me ajudar até que eu consiga me virar sozinho."

"O que isso tem haver com o trabalho, quem vai tomar conta do bebê para você?" Emmett perguntou enquanto entravamos em uma casa de panquecas e nos sentávamos para pedir.

"Bem, eu venho pensando em conversar com Jasper sobre isso, eu estava pensando que talvez eu tenha que tirar umas férias da firma, pelo menos até eu contratar alguém para me ajudar regularmente com o bebê. Eu acho que poderei fazer algum trabalho em casa e talvez conseguir fazer algumas reuniões, porém nada pesado para o primeiro mês."

"Ok, nós precisamos fazer uma reunião o mais rápido possível então." Ele disse olhando para o menu enquanto meu celular me alertava de um novo e-mail. Eu olhei para o aparelho para ter certeza de que era a Bella, porém vi que era um e-mail da Dra. Clearwater. Meu coração caiu nos pés, algo estava errado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh não! O que será que houve? <strong>_

**_Como eu disse mais cedo, eu estou na praia e esse é o horário que tem me sobrado para vir postar para vocês. O capítulo chega tarde, mas chega. Rsrs_**

**_Beijo e até amanhã._**

**_Nai._**


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

**Complicações - Tradução: Nai**

**EPOV**

Eu rapidamente abri o e-mail com o coração na garganta e comecei a ler.

_27 de fevereiro de 2012_

_**De: Doutora Leah Clearwater**_

_**Para: Edward Cullen**_

_Assunto: Bella Swan_

_Caro Sr. Cullen,_

_Por favor, ligue para o meu escritório o mais rapidamente possível - 206-555-1992, pressione a opção 2 e meu ramal é 1012. Bella está normal, mas está tendo algumas complicações com a gravidez.__Explicarei sua condição com mais detalhes quando eu falar com você, obrigada._

_Doutora Leah Clearwater_

"Ah, não, por favor, fique bem." Eu disse enquanto rapidamente discava o número da prisão e pressionava o ramal da Doutora Clearwater.

"O que há de errado, por que parece que você acabou de ver um fantasma?" Emmett perguntou enquanto eu socava os números no meu telefone.

"É a médica de Bella, ela me mandou um e-mail me dizendo para ligar para ela, Bella está com complicações Bella." Eu disse esperando o telefone tocar e pressionando os números como o sistema automatizado me instruiu a fazer.

"Doutora Leah Clearwater, como posso ajudá-lo?" Ela atendeu no segundo toque.

"Olá Doutora Clearwater, é Edward Cullen, eu acabo de ver o seu e-mail."

"Edward, muito obrigada por ter ligado e deixe-me assegurar-lhe primeiro que ela está bem. Bella começou a ter contrações e estavam muito intensas e quando eu verifiquei o seu colo do útero ela estava começando a dilatar. Então, estamos administrando os medicamentos por via intravenosa para parar as contrações e eu a coloquei em repouso absoluto, o que significa que ela irá permanecer no hospital até que o bebê nasça. Além disso, ela está mostrando sinais de pré-eclâmpsia, não muito preocupantes, mas vamos continuar a acompanhá-la de perto. Ela está com cerca de trinta semanas e meia, e gostaríamos que ela alcançasse as 38 semanas, mas iremos fazer uma cesariana com 36 semanas, se necessário. Nós também estamos administrando esteróides através de sua IV para fortalecer os pulmões do bebê em caso de precisarmos fazer o parto mais cedo."

Ela parou de falar e meu cérebro estava trabalhando a cem milhas por minuto tentando processar todas as informações, porque, quando se tratava do mundo médico e sua linguagem, eu estava perdido.

"Olá Edward, você ainda está aí?"

"Sim... Eu sinto muito Doutora Clearwater, é só que eu sou um advogado, então **a lei** é a minha língua, o que exatamente você está dizendo e é que Bella e meu... e que o bebê vão ficar bem? Isso é tudo o que eu preciso saber." Eu disse sentindo-me como o maior idiota por não ser capaz de entender o que ela estava me dizendo.

"Sim Edward, Bella e o bebê vão ficar bem. O bebê estava tentando chegar mais cedo, mas fomos capazes de dar medicamentos a ela para impedir que isso aconteça. A pré-eclâmpsia é a hipertensão arterial durante a gravidez, mas Bella está no limite, então eu não estou muito preocupada. Ela permanecerá no hospital sob meus cuidados por mai semanas. Você tem mais perguntas para mim?"

"Será que ela será capaz de... você sabe, conversar por e-mail ou ela está muito doente?"

"Sim, claro que pode, ela tem um telefone em seu quarto de hospital e terá acesso a um telefonema por dia entr horas e ainda terá seus três e-mails por dia e eu vou fazer com que ela tenha acesso a um computador aqui no hospital, mais alguma dúvida?"

"Hum, sim mais uma. Há uma maneira de eu estar lá, quando ela tiver o bebê?"

"Você precisaria fornecer suas impressões digitais e ter uma verificação de antecedentes feita antes que eles lhe dêem tal permissão e esse processo pode levar d semanas para ser concluído; Com isso dito, se esses são os seus planos, você precisa começar a se mexer agora."

Sentei-me ali em choque tentando envolver minha mente em torno de tudo isso, ao ouvir o médico falar.

"Quando eu posso falar com ela? E posso ir vê-la?"

"Você só pode vê-la nos dias de visitação agendada e, tanto quanto a falar com ela, eu vou fazer com que ela entre em contato com você por telefone ou e-mail, quando acordar de sua soneca, agora ela está descansando."

"Obrigada, Doutora Clearwater Eu realmente aprecio o fato de você ter me ligado para me deixar a par do que está acontecendo com Bella."

"Sem problema, ela o tem como sua pessoa de contato de emergência, mas mesmo se você não estivesse na lista eu ainda teria avisado você, você é a única pessoa que ela gostaria que eu chamasse."

Meu coração se encheu quando ela disse essas palavras e eu mais uma vez desejei ouvir Bella. Eu terminei de tomar o café da manhã com Emmett, ansioso para passar pelo dia de trabalho para que eu pudesse chegar em casa a tempo para a ligação de Bella.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pobre Bella, mais essa agora. Edward vai arrancar os cabelos do 'lado de cá'? O que vocês acham?<strong>_

_**Beijo**_

_**Nai.**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

**Reuniões**

**EPOV**

"Não, nove da manhã não é um bom momento para eu encontrá-la, eu tenho uma... uma... 'conferência' todas as manhãs nesse horário, mas nove e meia iria funcionar muito bem." Eu disse a Emily Uley, a advogada de Bella, que viria até o meu escritório esta manhã para falar sobre o caso de Bella e sobre a audiência chegando no próximo mês.

Ela estava me custando um centavo bonito, sendo a melhor advogada de defesa criminal em Seattle e uma das melhores do país; ela nunca perdeu um caso e tem tratado de muitos casos de alto perfil ao longo dos últimos dez anos. Este provavelmente seria um passeio no parque para ela e eu não teria contratado qualquer outra pessoa para assumir o caso de Bella.

"Parece bom Edward, eu e um dos meus novos advogados associados estaremos aí às nove e meia."

Eu desliguei o telefone e percebi que era apenas oito e meia da manhã e eu tinha algum tempo para matar antes de Bella me enviar o e-mail, então eu decidi pegar um muffin e café da nossa cafeteria e tratar de alguns e-mails que eu não tinha respondido.

Assim que eu me sentei à minha mesa e abri minha caixa de entrada, eu não poderia deixar de abrir o último de Bella, da noite passada. Ela não tinha sido capaz de me ligar às seis da tarde, como de costume, porque ainda estava muito enjoada por causa dos medicamentos que lhe deram e da ordem para descansar, no entanto, ela conseguiu me mandar um e-mail muito direto e breve antes de dormir na noite passada.

**_Flashback:_**

_27 de fevereiro de 2012_

_08:52_

_**De: Bella**_

_**Para: Edward**_

_Assunto: Sinto a sua falta também!_

_Edward,_

_Eu ainda não estou me sentindo melhor e por isso vou ter que fazer deste e-mail curto e doce.__Primeiro de tudo eu nunca poderia ficar com raiva de você, não importa quão frustrante sua teimosia possa ser.__Se eu aprendi alguma coisa nos últimos quase quatro meses sobre o homem que você é, é que você não dobra fácil e comprometimento não é um dos seus pontos fortes, no entanto, eu sei mais do que os outros possam saber, que o seu coração é maior do que seu ego, (shhh esse será sempre o nosso segredo).__Eu sei que você quer muito que o bebê tenha o seu sobrenome e eu não entendo por que você quer tanto isso, mas por favor, tente entender a minha opinião sobre isso e por que é tão difícil para mim apenas lhe dar esse direito.__Eu te amo e confio em você, mas por favor, não pense nem por um momento que entregar Edward para você com três meses de idade será feito de ânimo leve por mim não será uma das mais difíceis – senão a mais – e a coisa mais desafiadora que eu terei que fazer até agora na minha curta vida. __A ideia de estar longe dele por dias a fio, literalmente, me faz mal ao estômago pensamento mais angustiante que assola minha mente todos os dias. __Eu acredito em sermos honestos um com o outro, mesmo que arda um pouco, e a verdade é que tomamos algumas das principais decisões em conjunto e apesar do que diz a minha cabeça, eu estou seguindo meu instinto e meu coração, depois de tudo isso é o que nos juntou, mas o conhecimento da minha futura separação dele é absolutamente aterrorizante e eu sinto como se meu interior estivesse sendo rasgado. __Eu o deixei assumir a liderança na maioria das coisas no que diz respeito a nós, o meu caso e o nosso futuro e eu tenho feito isso sem nenhuma dúvida de que você realmente tem tomado e continuará tomando as decisões corretas, mas sobre este assunto, eu estou avisando Edward, pegue de leve, e não me pressione sobre o tempo que eu preciso para digerir esta minha, nossa realidade. __Eu realmente tenho que me deitar agora. Eu falo com você no nosso horário habitual amanhã de manhã. __Mais uma vez, eu te amo, mesmo que não estejamos nos vendo olho no olho agora._

_Sempre com amor,_

_Bella_

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Eu não acho que eu já fui tão assustado por uma mulher que não fosse a minha mãe em toda a minha vida e tenho que admitir que, ver esse lado de Bella não fez nada menos do que me excitar, ela não iria recuar e eu amei isso, porque isso é o que **as mães** fazem. Eu estava um pouco nervoso sobre como nossa comunicação seria esta manhã, mas eu gostaria de garantir-lhe que sim, enquanto na maioria das coisas eu não costumo me curvar e forçar limites é totalmente o meu estilo, eu conheço os meus limites e sou inteligente o suficiente para saber quando escolher lutar minhas batalhas.

Eu decidi que, ao invés de esperar por ela me enviar e-mail primeiro, eu mandaria uma mensagem primeiro e esperaria por sua resposta.

_28 de fevereiro de 2012_

_08:39_

_**De: Edward**_

_**Para: Bella**_

_Assunto: Humildemente agitando a minha bandeira branca_

_Bella,_

_Uau, é tudo que eu posso dizer pelo seu e-mail na noite passada!__Eu fiquei um pouco surpreso, mas entendo claramente o tom da sua mensagem e prometo nunca forçar _**_esse _**_limite novamente, pelo menos não até que você esteja fora daí, morando em casa comigo e Edward esteja começando o jardim de infância.__Pode haver uma pequena briga sobre qual escola ele irá frequentar, porque nada, exceto a melhor servirá. __Peço desculpas novamente por qualquer estresse injustificado que tenha feito você passar e vou tentar ter mais consideração na tomada de decisões a nosso respeito.__Espero e rezo para que a noite tenha lhe trazido muito descanso e que sua náusea tenha diminuído. __Se você não estiver se sentindo bem para responder a esse e-mail esta manhã, por favor, só peça para a Doutora Clearwater enviar-me uma mensagem rápida para, pelo menos, me deixar saber que vocês ainda estão bem. __Eu te amo e estou com paciência, mas ansiosamente à espera de ouvir de você._

_Sempre com amor,_

_Edward._

Eu me endireitei no meu lugar para que eu pudesse começar a comer o meu muffin e olhei para cima quando eu vi uma figura de pé na porta do meu escritório.

"Bom dia Edward, como você está hoje?" Rose disse entrando no meu escritório.

"Bem, isso é uma agradável surpresa, como você está Rose?" Eu disse tomando um gole do meu café.

"Eu queria saber se você teve um minuto de sobra, eu queria esclarecer algumas coisas com você." Ela disse parecendo muito nervosa.

"Claro, feche a porta e sente-se, está tudo bem?"

"Bem, isso é o que eu queria falar com você, Edward... Eu não quero que você ou qualquer um desta empresa tenha a impressão errada de mim."

Eu limpei a garganta enquanto me inclinava para frente com os cotovelos na minha mesa e meus dedos cruzados na minha frente antes de falar novamente.

"Eu não tenho certeza se estou seguindo você, mas vá em frente." Eu disse lhe permitindo falar de novo.

"Eu sou uma mulher batalhadora, sempre fui e eu **nunca** esperei, nem espero que nada me seja dado, que não seja algo que eu tenha conquistado."

Eu fiquei ali olhando para Rose sem ter ideia de onde isso ia acontecer, nem para onde isso ia.

"Rose, aconteceu alguma coisa que eu desconheça?" Perguntei tentando obter alguma clareza nessa conversa.

"Eu nunca namorei ninguém com quem eu já trabalhei – em especial, **"meu chefe"** e eu não quero que ninguém pense que todas as realizações que eu conseguir ao ser empregada aqui seja devido a algo que não seja o meu trabalho duro e dedicação a esta empresa. Além disso, eu não quero que os membros da administração pensem que eu estou usando a minha vida pessoal para subir na minha vida profissional." Ela terminou parecendo totalmente perturbada.

E eu ri sozinho quando a compreensão tomou conta de mim.

"Ah, isso é sobre você e Emmett, estou correto?" Eu disse nivelando-a com o meu olhar antes de me sentar e cruzar as pernas.

"Primeiro de tudo Rose, eu contratei você e posso lhe garantir que não foi baseado em quem eu pensei que você poderia dormir para chegar ao topo da minha empresa. Você se formou topo da sua turma, você é muito inteligente, muito competente, completa em tudo o que faz, muito atraente por dentro e por fora e persuasiva o suficiente para vender fogo no inferno e água para uma baleia, **e esse **é o motivo pelo qual você está aqui. Com isso dito, se você me permitir dizer, eu não tenho qualquer preocupação no que diz respeito a esse assunto e isso não tem qualquer influência sobre a forma como eu vejo a sua ética de trabalho. Embora eu deva dizer que Emmett **é** um dos meus melhores amigos e um cara incrível, e eu não questiono sua escolha, então quanto ao que os outros possam pensar, bem, você sabe o que dizem, as opiniões são como bundas, todo mundo tem uma. " Ela soltou uma risadinha antes de olhar para mim com um sorriso agradecido.

"Obrigada Edward, eu agradeço a sua compreensão."

"Não tem problema, aproveite o resto do seu dia." Eu disse quando ela se levantou para sair e só então a voz de Alice saiu através do meu interfone para anunciar que Emily tinha chegado e eu rapidamente olhei para o meu relógio para ver que já era nove e vinte e três.

"Merda", eu pensei ao perceber que nem sequer toquei o meu muffin e que o meu café estava morno agora.

"Eu já saio, Alice." Eu disse apertando o botão no meu interfone antes de colocar rapidamente o muffin na minha gaveta e jogar o café no lixo.

Depois de colocar de volta no meu paletó e olhar no meu espelho de corpo inteiro dentro da minha porta do closet para me certificar que minha gravata estava em linha reta, eu fui para a sala de espera para cumprimentar Emily e seu advogado associado. Quando me aproximei de Emily ela se levantou e estendeu a mão para mim, a qual eu peguei imediatamente, mas foi a pessoa ao seu lado que fez todo o meu sangue sumir do meu rosto.

"Olá, Edward, é bom vê-lo novamente."

Eu rapidamente plantei um sorriso educado no rosto para não alarmar Emily e respondi para sua associada.

"Victoria, eu não sabia que você estava de volta em Seattle, como você está?" Eu disse balançando a mão dela.

Victoria, minha ex-namorada, estava de pé na minha frente, me admirando como se eu fosse um copo de chá gelado em um dia quente de verão, e pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu me senti desconfortável sob o escrutínio de uma mulher.

"Vocês dois se conhecem?" Emily disse com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

"Sim, Edward e eu..."

Eu rapidamente a cortei antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase querendo transformar isso tudo em uma conversa sobre a minha vida pessoal passada.

"Er... nós fomos para a faculdade de direito juntos." Eu disse olhando para Victoria e tentando dizer com os meus olhos para ela deixar o assunto por isso mesmo.

"Oh quão bom, que mundo pequeno." Emily disse sorrindo, alheia à fachada que estávamos envolvidos.

Eu olhei para Alice que estava carrancuda olhando para Victoria e eu rapidamente as conduzi para o meu escritório.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Victoria na área! E ajudante no caso de Bella. Alguma preocupação da parte de vocês? Rsrs<strong>_

_**Beijo**_

_**Nai.**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

**Ceticismo – tradução: meetaieska**

**Edward POV**

"Posso oferecer as senhoritas algo para beber antes de começarmos?" Eu disse tentando ser o mais educado o possível e minha mente rodava tentando entender como explicaria a Emily que por melhor que ela fosse, eu não queria Victoria lidando com o caso de Bella.

"Sim, eu vou querer água." Victoria disse sorrindo para mim e eu me virei imediatamente não querendo dar uma impressão errada.

"Eu vou ao toalete antes de começarmos." Emily disse e eu quase a segui não querendo ficar a sós com Victoria.

Enquanto Emily saia do meu escritório, Victoria virou-se para mim cruzando suas longas pernas e me dando o que eu acho que deveria ser um sorriso sedutor, mas apenas me fez querer ficar o mais longe possível dela.

"Aqui está sua água." Eu disse lhe entregando uma garrafa do meu frigobar juntamente com um copo.

"Vejo que redecorou sua sala. Belas cores." Ela disse andando ao redor.

"Bem, eu não posso tomar crédito por isso. Alice, na verdade, escolheu os padrões e as cores." Eu disse sorrindo para mim mesmo sobre o inferno que Alice me fez ao fazer compras para aquele projeto.

"Sim, ela sempre foi boa como _ajudante*_, não é mesmo?" E naquele momento eu me lembrei o porquê de Victoria e eu não estarmos mais juntos

_(*Aqui Victoria coloca 'the help', que quer dizer a ajuda, ou no contexto, a criada, o que explica a reação negativa de Edward ao comentário, uma vez que Alice é sua amiga. Não quis colocar criada aqui porque não foi isso que Victoria disse, mas ainda sim foi isso que ela quis dizer.)_

"Victoria, Alice é muito mais que uma ajudante para mim." Eu disse severamente e pelo olhar em seu rosto ela sabia que não deveria continuar naquela linha de conversa.

Emily retornou a tempo de salvar Victoria de levar um fora e nossa reunião teve inicio.

"Então, o que você tem para mim, Emily?" Perguntei ansioso para saber como o caso de Bella estava progredindo.

"Bem, para começar, eu consegui que o juiz assinasse uma intimação para relatórios de violência doméstica feitos por Bella e a lista de telefonemas feitas nas mesmas datas, assim poderemos ver quantas ocorrências não foram reportadas corretamente. Prova que a evidencia foi contida fará qualquer júri rever o caso. Também existe a vizinha ao lado, Angela Weber, que com alguma persuasão de Victoria está disposta a testemunhas duas ocasiões em que Bella esteve em sua casa bastante ferida após alterações físicas com o marido, Riley Bierman e na ocasião ele ameaçou machucar a Sra. Weber por ajudar Bella. Com novas evidências e testemunha, penso que existe uma sólida chance da sentença ser retirada." Ela disse soando bem confiante e quando olhei para Victoria ela tinha estampado um sorriso maroto.

"Bem Emily, isso é música para meus ouvidos e tenho certeza que Bella ficará satisfeita com suas descobertas." Eu disse sentindo um grande alivia pela primeira vez em meses, mas ainda preocupado com o envolvimento de Victoria.

"Meu objetivo é satisfazer, Edward", ela disse me dando um sorriso educado.

"Bem, pela quantia que está me cobrando, eu espero que sim." Brinquei.

Emily e eu éramos os melhores em Seattle em nossas respectivas áreas e nos mantínhamos em grande conta mutualmente.

"Oh, Edward e quanto à adoção, eu..."

"Hm, vamos discutir isso outra hora, eu hm... tenho que outra reunião que preciso me preparar." Eu disse rapidamente a cortando antes que ela dissesse muito na frente de Victoria.

"Sem problemas, eu posso pedir que Victoria lhe mande um e-mail com os detalhes se estiver bem para você." Eu a encarei e então olhei para Victoria tentando arranjar uma razão que justificasse que a assistente dela nesse caso não deveria ajudá-la _nesse _caso. Eu sei, soa louco para mim também!

"Emily, eu preferiria que nós discutíssemos esse assunto em particular, então que tal eu checar minha agenda e talvez nós possamos almoçar juntos essa semana." Eu disse esperando que ela não fosse ver problemas nisso.

"Tudo bem, mas eu escolho o restaurante." Ela disse com as sobrancelhas franzidas em suspeita para mim.

"Mas é claro, eu não iria querer de outro jeito." Eu disse enquanto saíamos do meu escritório para o elevador.

Eu estendi minha mão e apertei a de Emily e quando fui fazer o mesmo com Victoria ela me puxou para um abraço inesperado me congelando no lugar.

"Edward foi muito bom revê-lo, nós temos que jantar um dia desses." Ela disse dando um leve beijo na minha bochecha e eu rapidamente a afastei.

"Com a minha agenda, eu duvido que isso seja possível em um futuro próximo. Emily aproveite seu resto do dia e eu lhe ligarei para falar sobre o almoço." Eu disse antes que Victoria pudesse refutar e assim que acabei o elevador se abriu.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:Gente, essa Victória me estressa em níveis catastróficos... Ô mulherzinha nojenta. Acho que Edward tá completamente certo que mandar essazinha pastar e deixar ela longe do caso, porque mulher ciumenta já viu né? Não pensa em nada sem ser no ciúme. **

**Tô amando traduzir a história, ela é tão amorzinho *-***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nossa tradutora já querendo estrangular Victoria e ela mal abriu a boca... e vocês? Hahahaha.<strong>_

_**Beijo,**_

_**Nai.**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

**Tempo de Qualidade - tradução: Nai**

**EPOV**

"Ok, eu tenho uma palavra para você." Eu disse colocando minhas peças do jogo no tabuleiro de Scrabble, que estava posicionado na bandeja de comida do quarto de hospital de Bella.

"Azitona, hum, soa bem, boa palavra." Bella disse e eu olhei para ela como se ela fosse louca.

"Ec, nojento, azeitona? Não me diga que você está com desejo de azeitonas." Eu disse fazendo uma careta com o pensamento.

"Ei, elas são boas e o bebê ama." Ela disse esfregando sua barriga redonda.

"Bem, nós vamos ter que ter uma conversa séria quando ele sair daí, porque não haverá azeitonas em sua dieta, se eu tiver algo a dizer sobre o assunto."

"Ok, eu tenho uma palavra." Ela disse se inclinando para frente e colocando as letras na mesa e quando terminou ela sentou-se com um sorriso triunfante.

"Bella, isso não é uma palavra." Eu disse olhando para a longa palavra que ela havia formado.

"É sim."

"Não é."

"Sim, é uma palavra Edward, procure no Google." Ela disse rindo e foi o som mais bonito que eu já ouvi.

"Cachinar, não é uma palavra, eu nunca ouvi falar, use-a em uma frase."

"Eu acho que sua teimosia é bonita e isso me faz cachinar." Ela disse rindo mais.

"Ok você está se divertindo demais às minhas custas, então o que exatamente significa essa palavra?"

"Cachinar significa rir Edward, você deveria experimentar, às vezes, é muito bom."

Eu me endireitei na cadeira rindo e curtindo o visual de pura felicidade no rosto dela. Aqui nesta prisão, com guardas do lado de fora de sua porta de hospital, ela ainda podia encontrar humor em algo tão simples como um jogo de scrabble e eu a amava por isso. Foi por causa dela que eu estava começando a ver que o verdadeiro sucesso na vida e felicidade não eram diplomas universitários, letras atrás de seu nome e enormes contas bancárias, mas sim ser feliz e satisfeito com as pequenas coisas e nunca esquecer quão preciosa e frágil nossa vida é.

"Então, você está rindo de mim agora?" Eu disse com um sorriso e uma sobrancelha levantada, o que a fez acalmar a risada.

E enquanto enxugava as lágrimas, ela me olhou nos olhos com uma expressão mais séria.

"Você me faz tão feliz Edward e eu te amo tanto."

Uau, eu não estava esperando para a mudança repentina na atmosfera e a necessidade de estar mais perto dela. Eu simplesmente me levantei e segurei seu rosto entre as mãos e o salpiquei com beijos da testa até seus lábios macios.

"Idem, baby" Eu disse me afastando e olhando-a nos olhos.

Eu me sentei novamente e nós continuamos o nosso jogo de scrabble.

"Ok, eu acredito que seja a minha vez." Eu disse ao começar a colocar as minhas letras na mesa.

"Agora, isso não é uma palavra Edward." Ela disse olhando para a placa.

"É sim."

"Não é."

"É, Bella."

"MONCOEURMONAMOUR, não é uma palavra, agora use-a em uma frase." Ela disse franzindo a testa.

"Bella, mon coeur, mon amour!"

"Espere, isso não é Inglês, é francês."

"As regras não dizem apenas palavras em Inglês." Eu disse encolhendo os ombros.

"O que significa isso, Edward?"

"Isso significa ... Bella, meu coração, meu amor."

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas quando ela sorriu.

"Edward, você não sabe o que significa para mim ouvir você dizer isso." E lá estava eu ao seu lado novamente beijando sua testa com minha mão direita sobre sua barriga a acariciando.

"Vocês significa tudo para mim, por favor, nunca se esqueça disso." E, naquele momento, o bebê chutou, fazendo nós dois ofegar e Bella soltou uma risada marejada.

"Ele disse que você é muito especial também." Ela disse sorrindo suavemente ao colocar a mão sobre a minha.

"A_TENÇÃO VISITANTES, O HORÁRIO DE VISITAS IRÁ ACABAR EM DEZ MINUTOS"_. Uma voz de mulher saiu pelo sistema de som e eu vi os ombros de Bella cair.

"Ei, olhe para mim, não será por muito mais tempo, Emily disse que temos um argumento firme e ela está confiante que você vai sair daqui, tudo bem?" Ela assentiu com a cabeça, mas eu poderia dizer que ela não se convenceu e eu acho que uma vida inteira de decepção atrás de decepção, poderia acabar com seu otimismo, mas eu tinha fé suficiente para nós dois.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Isso mesmo Edward, não se deixe abater! <strong>_

_**Vocês querem mais maratona e eu sinto muito por não ter sido possível essa semana, mas na próxima eu prometo que farei! Fiquem comigo!**_

_**Beijo e até amanhã!**_

_**Nai.**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

**Planos e Ameaças - tradução: Nai**

**EPOV**

Eu estava indo para a casa do meu pai para sentar e conversar com a minha mãe e meu pai. Minha mãe, aparentemente, convenceu meu pai que eu não estou pensando direito no que diz respeito à Bella. Quando parei na frente da casa, eu vi Tanya sentada no carro de Jacob, mas, aparentemente, ela estava muito envolvida com tudo o que ele estava dizendo para notar a minha chegada, ou seja, até que eu estava do lado de fora da janela do carro. O olhar em seus rostos era impagável quando se viraram e olharam para mim. Tanya rapidamente abriu o vidro em silêncio, articulado com os olhos para eu não envergonhá-la na frente de Jacob.

"Ei Edward, eu não vi você chegar." Ela disse nervosa.

"Eu aposto." Eu brinquei.

"Olá, senhor", disse Jacob e eu tive que morder o lábio para não rir.

Eu ligeiramente dobrei meus joelhos para que eu pudesse vê-lo.

"Senhor? Eu não acho que sou muito mais velho do que você, Edward servirá muito bem." Eu disse nivelando-o com um olhar.

"Olá Edward." Ele disse parecendo tão nervoso quanto Tanya.

"Vocês estão indo para algum lugar?"

"Não, nós estávamos só..."

"Bom, por que não entramos?" Eu disse cortando a minha irmã e virando a cabeça em direção a casa. Eu ouvi duas portas de carro atrás de mim e ri sozinho pensando no idiota que eu estava sendo com Jacob, mas secretamente eu meio que gostava do cara.

Uma vez dentro de casa de meu pai eu mandamos Tanya ajudar a minha mãe na cozinha enquanto eu levava Jacob para o escritório do meu pai.

"Sente-se Jacob". Eu disse quando me sentei atrás da mesa do meu pai.

"Então, você quer se casar com a minha irmã. Por que tão cedo?"

"Porque eu sei que não há ninguém mais para mim. Eu a quero e somente ela." Ele disse que com mais convicção do que eu imaginava que ele faria.

"E você a ama, incondicionalmente?"

"Com todo o meu coração." Ele disse me olhando diretamente nos olhos sem vacilar.

"Meu pai diz que você tem um futuro promissor, como exatamente você planeja cuidar dela melhor do que nós?"

"Eu estou terminando meu segundo ano de faculdade de medicina na Primavera deste ano." Ele disse com orgulho.

"Faculdade de medicina? Então você vai ser um médico?" Eu perguntei chocado.

"Sim senhor... er... Edward."

E assim, eu gostei desse garoto, muito. Ele queria ser médico, assim como a minha Bella.

"Bem, eu estarei te observando e é melhor você fazer direito com a minha irmã, você me ouviu?"

"Sim, mas eu não preciso temer não amá-la, ela já tem o meu coração." Ele disse com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

"Bom, vamos lá para baixo antes que eles venham à nossa procura. Bem vindo à família", eu disse levantando-me e apertando a mão dele.

"Obrigado."

Mamãe e Tanya estavam sentadas à mesa da cozinha e meu pai estava fazendo o jantar. O rosto de Tanya se iluminou quando ela viu que Jacob ainda estava inteiro e ela rapidamente correu para seus braços. Eu senti apenas uma pontinha de dor, porque não há muito tempo, era eu que costumava fazer o seu rosto se iluminar assim e ela corria para os meus braços sempre que eu chegava. Ela está crescida agora e eu acho que tenho que aceitar isso.

"Gente, Jake e eu vamos tomar sorvete e talvez assistir a um filme se pudermos encontrar alguma coisa boa no cinema. Será que algum de vocês gostaria de se juntar a nós?" Disse ela olhando para mim.

"Não querida, vão se divertir, vamos vê-los quando vocês voltarem." Eu disse sentindo-me feliz que ela ainda não se importava de passar o tempo com seu irmão mais velho.

"Oi mãe, pai, como vocês estão?" Eu disse beijando o rosto da minha mãe e acenando para o meu pai. Sentei-me ao lado dela na mesa da cozinha e ela pegou a minha mão na dela, o que significava que ela estava preocupada com alguma coisa.

"Edward, nós queríamos falar com você sobre Bella e o bebê."

"Ok, o que têm eles mãe?"

"Querido, você sabe que eu te amo e estou falando por experiência própria, mas Edward, eu realmente não acho que você percebeu no que você está se metendo, tendo a guarda de um bebê de três meses."

"Filho, o que sua mãe está tentando dizer é que criar um filho não é fácil, é preciso paciência, muito tempo, um monte de sacrifícios e um monte de amor. Tivemos alguns momentos difíceis quando você e Tanya eram crianças e éramos dois e sua mãe não trabalhava. Não só você será um pai solteiro e de primeira viagem, você trabalha em tempo integral comandando um escritório de advocacia e irá lidar com um recém-nascido, e eles não são consistentes em nada que fazem. Eles dormem quando você está acordado, ficam acordados quando você precisa dormir, eles precisam ser alimentados constantemente e não vamos discutir as fraldas, e então eles choram sem nenhuma razão e não importa o quanto você tente acalmá-los, nem sempre eles param." Meu pai terminou parecendo que estava tendo um flashback de 30 anos atrás.

"Oh pelo amor de Deus Carlisle você os faz soar como aliens ou monstros, eles são bebês, pelo amor de Deus e **não** choram por **nenhuma** razão, há sempre uma razão, mesmo que não consigamos entender. Estamos apenas preocupados que isso seja um pouco esmagador para você e nós não queremos que você morda mais do que pode mastigar, porque ao contrário de comida que você não pode cuspir bebês longe ou simplesmente devolvê-los por um reembolso se você não ficar satisfeito." Minha mãe disse tudo aquilo da forma mais amorosa que podia.

"Eu aprecio a preocupação de vocês, realmente e vocês sabem eu valorizo as suas opiniões, mas eu a amo e estou pronto para o que vem com isso. Eu sei que não será fácil e eu irei praticamente transformar toda a minha vida de cabeça para baixo, mas essa é a beleza da coisa. Amar algo ou alguém tanto que você se coloca disposto a deixá-los te tirar de sua zona de conforto e se você não sabe tudo o que pode acontecer, em seu coração, você sabe, que não importa o quê, tudo vai dar certo. Vou dar a esse bebê toda a atenção, paciência e amor que ele possa precisar, e então, um pouco mais. Eu vou cortar minhas horas de trabalho, vou contratar uma babá e uma empregada em tempo integral, vou tomar quantas aulas forem necessárias para me certificar de que eu dê a ele os cuidados adequados, eu vou cantar canções de ninar, quando ele não conseguir dormir, eu vou segurá-lo quando ele chorar e eu não saber por que, e eu lhe darei a vida que sua mãe nunca teve".

"Bem Edward, parece que você tem pensado mais sobre o assunto que nós podemos dar-lhe crédito." Meu pai disse com um sorriso.

"Você já começou a fazer compras para o bebê Edward?" Minha mãe perguntou.

"Não, eu tenho quatro meses antes de ter que assumir a custódia, mãe."

"Oh, querido, acredite em mim, o tempo irá passar e você não irá nem perceber. Então, a primeira coisa que precisamos fazer é transformar o quarto de hóspedes do seu apartamento em um quarto de bebê, e só isso irá levar uns dois meses para ser concluído. Você tem alguma ideia sobre cores ou temas?" Ela perguntou e eu podia ver a emoção nos olhos dela.

"Não, eu acho que eu realmente não pensei no quarto do bebê, mas eu provavelmente deveria deixar Bella escolher o que ela acha que deve ter no quarto."

"Isso é perfeito, descubra o que ela quer e deixe a decoração por minha conta. Eu tenho certeza que Alice vai amar ajudar com este projeto."

"Essa é uma ótima ideia, Esme, ele vai precisar de toda a ajuda que puder ter." Meu pai disse se sentado à mesa com a gente.

"Você vai ficar para o jantar Edward?" Perguntou a minha mãe.

"Não, Bella vai ligar em trinta minutos, então eu tenho que ir para casa, eu amo vocês." Eu disse levantando-me para ir para casa.

A chamada de Bella veio às 6:01hs e eu ainda ficava tão animado como a primeira vez que ela ligou. Eu esperei impacientemente para o operador parar de falar e, em seguida, pressionei a opção 1 para aceitar a chamada.

"_Alô.__"_

"_Olá amor, como você está?"_ Eu disse sentado no meu sofá e colocando os pés para cima.

"_D__esconfortável, mas estou conseguindo."_

"_Por que você está desconfortável?"_ Eu perguntei preocupado.

"_O bebê mudou para uma posição estranha e eu tenho que usar o banheiro a cada 30 minutos e à noite eu não consigo dormir sem um travesseiro no meio das minhas pernas, porque eu fico dolorida... você sabe... lá embaixo."_

"_Você quer dizer lá em baixo, lá em baixo... como nas suas... par... partes privadas?"_ Eu perguntei engolindo em seco, porque fazia muito tempo desde que eu tive relações sexuais e pensar nas partes privadas de Bella não estava ajudando.

"_Sim e é tão difícil conseguir uma boa noite de descanso. Eu passei a maior parte da minha noite me debatendo._

Bella tinha acabado de entrar no seu oitavo mês de gravidez e, pelo que eu li, é quando a maioria das mães fica ansiosa para ter o bebê já.

"_Talvez você deva usar um travesseiro extra e perguntar para a Doutora Clearwater o que pode ajudar. Como estão as coisas de outra forma?"_

_"Bom, sem queixas."_

"_Você está pronta para a sua audição na próxima semana?"__Eu perguntei sabendo que ela estava evitando o assunto._

"_Estou nervosa, ansiosa, com medo, animada, o que mais você puder pensar, eu estou sentindo."_

"_Ouça, eu__ sei que é mais fácil dizer do que fazer, mas, por favor, tente relaxar. Alice cuidou para que você receba um terno e sapatos para vestir e a Doutora Clearwater vai manter suas roupas para a audiência em seu escritório depois de terem passado por inspeções."_

"_Certifique-se de agradecer a Alice por mim Edward. Ela também tem feito tanto por mim."_

"_Você vale a pena e ela sabe disso."_ Eu disse, tentando tranquilizá-la.

Bella e eu conversamos até que seu tempo acabou e então eu passei o resto da minha noite conferindo arquivos e me preparando para uma reunião de equipe no dia seguinte. Eu estava me sentindo muito bem sobre minha conversa com meu pai e sobre a audiência de Bella. Logo após 8:00hs, meu celular tocou com um número desconhecido e quando eu atendi a uma voz masculina desconhecida, levemente distorcida começou a falar.

"**_Se você valoriza sua vida você vai parar de perseguir este caso de Isabella Swan ou você é um homem morto!"_** E então desligou.

Eu fiquei lá, olhando para o meu celular e, em seguida, rapidamente disquei o número de Emily e ela atendeu no segundo toque.

"Olá Edward o que está acontecendo?" Perguntou ela.

"Emily você recebeu algum telefonema ameaçador?"

"Não, por que você recebeu?"

"Sim, alguém acabou de me ligar e disse que se eu valorizo a minha vida é para eu parar de perseguir este caso com Bella."

"Oh meu Deus, Edward você deve chamar a polícia e fazer um boletim de ocorrência, você conseguiu pegar o número?"

"Não, quem quer que seja bloqueou o número, então eu não tenho ideia de onde essa chamada veio."

"Mas quem iria querer ameaçá-lo? Não é como se este fosse um caso de alto nível." Emily disse parecendo confusa.

"Eu não sei, mas nós definitivamente precisamos nos encontrar amanhã depois da minha reunião com o meu pessoal. Onze da manhã está bem para você?" Eu perguntei olhando para a minha agenda mensal que Alice tinha me enviado por e-mail.

"Deve funcionar, eu vou te ver amanhã."

"Ok, e Emily tenha cuidado, eu não quero tomar nada como garantido."

Eu desliguei o telefone com Emily e minha mente estava cambaleando tentando descobrir quem não queria que o caso de Bella fosse revisado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mais essa agora?<strong>_

_**Beijo**_

_**Nai**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

**Resolvendo mistérios – tradução: Nai**

**EPOV**

Jasper e eu deixamos o escritório às 10h45 para encontrar com Emily para um café da manhã tardio. Jasper insistiu em vir comigo quando eu o informei da ligação ameaçadora que eu tinha recebido na noite anterior.

"Então, você não reconheceu a voz?" Ele perguntou quando chegamos à minha limusine à espera na frente do nosso edifício de escritórios.

"Não, a voz parecia muito distorcida como se estivesse sendo usado algum tipo de dispositivo ou algo assim." Eu disse antes de instruir o meu motorista para onde nos levar.

"Então poderia ter sido um homem ou uma mulher?" Ele perguntou com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

"Sim, eu acho que você está certo, poderia."

"Você acha que o primo do ex-marido de Bella tem alguma coisa a ver com isso?"

"Bem, isso seria a suposição lógica, mas ele está suspenso até que a investigação termine e ele tem que saber que ele seria o primeiro suspeito." Eu disse pensando comigo mesmo se poderia realmente ser o primo daquele estúpido.

Nós entramos no restaurante para esperar Emily e fomos levados à nossa mesa imediatamente. Eu falaria com ela sobre eu estar desconfortável com Victoria trabalhando neste caso devido a nossa história também. Emily chegou pouco depois e Jasper e eu nos levantamos quando ela abordou a nossa mesa.

"Bom dia, senhores". Ela disse enquanto Jasper segurava a cadeira para ela.

"Bom dia Emily, como você está esta manhã?" Eu disse enquanto tomava o meu lugar.

"Bem, isso continua a ser visto depois do que você me disse ontem à noite. Por favor, me diga que você ligou para a polícia e fez uma denúncia."

"Sim, eu fiz e eu vou solicitar uma cópia do boletim depois de ter sido arquivado para me certificar de que foi realmente efetuado corretamente."

"Você não acha que o primo do marido, Paul fez isso não é?" Perguntou ela.

"Eu fiz a mesma pergunta." Jasper disse.

"Eu realmente não tenho ideia, mas quero ser mais cuidadoso agora para proteger Bella, assim como a mim."

"Não tem problema, eu vou ligar para a diretora após a nossa reunião para deixá-la saber dessa ameaça e, logo que o relatório da polícia esteja disponível eu irei enviar a ela uma cópia para anexar aos arquivos de Bella."

"Falando de proteção, eu queria falar com você sobre Victoria."

"Por que? Ela está correndo algum tipo de perigo?" Ela perguntou parecendo confusa.

"Não, não que eu saiba, é apenas... Victoria e eu... nós namoramos e não estou muito confortável com o fato de ela trabalhar neste caso."

"Oh Edward, com certeza você não vai deixar que o fato de que você a namorou me fazer remover alguém com seu talento de um caso tão importante para você. Ela é muito boa e completa, e eu tenho certeza que ela sabe como separar a vida pessoal da...

Eu balancei a cabeça para que ela soubesse que era mais do que apenas alguns encontros.

"Não Emily, me escute, não foram apenas alguns encontros , ela é minha ex-noiva, eu quase me casei com ela e as coisas não terminaram bem.

"Oh, eu vejo. Eu não sabia que você já foram noivos, eu posso ver como isso pode causar problemas." Ela disse à procura de desculpas.

"Ouça. Eu não acho que ela faria qualquer coisa louca, mas se você pudesse apenas ficar de olho no seu envolvimento, eu apreciaria." Eu disse deixando claro que eu confiava em seu julgamento.

"Eu posso definitivamente fazer isso e se eu achar que ela está fazendo qualquer coisa que não seja no melhor interesse deste caso, eu a afastarei imediatamente, mas vou tentar limitar seu envolvimento, de qualquer forma." Ela disse acariciando a minha mão como reafirmação.

"Agora, vamos ao que interessa. Eu recentemente me reuni com Bella em uma visita para obter uma melhor visão sobre o casamento dela. Aparentemente, seu marido também estava tendo um caso e quando ela o confrontou sobre isso foi espancada de uma forma muito ruim. Eu perguntei se ela sabia com quem ele estava tendo um caso, mas ela não sabia".

"Por que isso seria relevante, agora que ele está morto?" Eu perguntei.

"Porque, **essa** pessoa teria motivo para ameaçá-lo e não gostaria que Bella saísse da prisão." Jasper disse.

"Exatamente. De acordo com Bella, ela descobriu sobre o caso pouco antes do tiroteio, de modo que pode muito bem ter sido alguém que ele ainda estava envolvido quando ele foi morto, e quer vingança." Emily disse concordando com Jasper.

"Então, espere um minuto, você está me dizendo que eu poderia estar lidando com alguma ex-amante louca que está tentando vingar a morte de seu verdadeiro amor?"

"Ou **algum. **Nós ainda não determinamos se a chamada veio de uma mulher ou de um homem." Jasper disse com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Ok, essa merda é uma loucura e eu tenho certeza que perdi o apetite. Caramba, homem! Porra, eu me sinto como se estivesse em um episódio de CSI!" Eu disse passando a mão pelo cabelo.

"Calma Edward, esta é a minha área de atuação não a sua, por isso, deixe-me fazer o trabalho pelo qual eu fui contratada. Nesse meio tempo eu sugiro que você contrate um guarda-costas pessoal e não vá a qualquer lugar sozinho antes de eu possa descobrir se se trata de uma ameaça vazia ou não."

**OOOO00000000OOOO**

Eu voltei para o meu escritório após o almoço um pouco irritado que Bella nunca tivesse mencionado este assunto para mim. Por que ela iria omitir algo assim de mim? Algo que obviamente lhe causou tanta dor? Eu me sentei e liguei o computador para enviar um e-mail a ela, porque eu precisava de respostas sobre por que ela estava escondendo informações de mim.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward está exagerando? Talvez Bella se sinta apenas constrangida com mais esse drama em sua vida e resolveu deixá-lo no passado... <strong>_

_**beijo**_

_**Nai**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

**Pensamentos Perigosos e Sonhos Molhados**

**EPOV**

_Sua pele parecia seda contra a minha enquanto eu beijava lentamente cada centímetro de seu corpo glorioso a partir de sua clavícula seguindo o caminho até um dos seus seios macios tomando seu mamilo em minha boca e sugando suavemente, enquanto acariciava o outro mamilo entre o polegar e o indicador, fazendo-a gemer e se contorcer._

"_Edward eu preciso de você dentro de mim, por favor."__Ela disse ofegante._

_Eu continuei a beijá-la, descendo e lambendo seu corpo e mordiscando seu estômago deixando uma trilha de beijos quentes e úmidos, enquanto seguia em direção ao ápice de suas coxas, parei para olhar para ela e quando seu olhar encontrou o meu havia tantas coisas a serem ditas, porém eu não precisava de palavras para entender._

"_Eu tenho esperado muito tempo para isso – sentir o seu gosto, você cheira tão bem."__Eu disse antes de passar a minha língua sobre seu clitóris, provocando outro gemido de Bella._

_Eu abri suas pernas enquanto achatada minha língua e percorria através de sua abertura e de volta para morder suavemente seu clitóris antes de afundar dois dedos dentro dela. Ela arqueou as costas e ergueu seus quadris em resposta.__Ela continuou a se contorcer enquanto eu movia meus dedos dentro dela enrolando-os ligeiramente , deixando-a à beira da libertação e eu podia sentir suas paredes apertando meus dedos enquanto ela gritava o meu nome._

"_Edward, por favor... agora... Eu preciso tanto de você, por favor, Edward."_

_Ela implorou e encontrou sua liberação enquanto eu movia meus dedos dentro e fora dela, sentindo suas paredes se contrair e pulsar enquanto eu continuava a estimulação chupando seu clitóris.__Eu então beijei meu caminho de volta por seu corpo suave até chegar a seus lábios e empurrei minha língua avidamente em sua boca e ela me beijou de volta com a mesma paixão e entusiasmo, ao usar seu pé para empurrar minhas boxers para baixo e me deixar livre.__Eu me afastei para olhá-la nos olhos, para ver se ela queria e precisava disso tanto quanto eu e quando seus olhos encontraram os meus eu vi todas as respostas que eu sempre precisei neles._

_Eu chutei minhas boxers longe e pairei sobre ela apoiando o meu peso em meus cotovelos._

"_Você está pronta para mim baby?"__Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido e ela balançou a cabeça com veemência antes de eu entrar nela fazendo-a gritar enquanto mordia e chupava seu mamilo suavemente._

"_Bella... Eu te amo tanto baby, goza para mim de novo."__Eu sussurrei e eu pude sentir suas paredes se contraindo novamente enquanto eu estocava ao máximo, dentro e fora, girando meus quadris, até que ela se desfez novamente e eu encontrei a minha própria libertação bem atrás dela._

"_Bella, Bella! Oh sim, baby... porra você... tão bom!"_

Acordei ofegante, abraçando o travesseiro que eu estava deitado em cima, abismado pelo sonho que parecia tão real apenas sessenta segundos atrás. Meu celular estava tocando na minha mesa de cabeceira e enquanto eu tentava me recompor, eu estendi a mão e o peguei, destravando a tela para atender à ligação de Alice. Minha voz estava rouca e eu estava um pouco fora do ar por causa da minha sessão imaginária de sexo.

"Edward, o que você está fazendo? Você deveria estar aqui 30 minutos atrás e seu cliente acabou de chegar para a reunião. Jasper está em um fechamento e Emmett ainda não chegou, o que você quer que eu faça?"

"Merda, merda, merda! Eu dormi demais, Alice, eu estarei aí o mais rápido possível. Sirva-os refrescos e ligue para o café e mande trazer chá, café e bolos, ok?"

"Claro. Em quanto tempo você está aqui?"

"Cerca de 45 minutos, transfira-me para Rosalie." Eu disse orando, ela estava sentada em seu escritório.

"Rosalie Hale, posso ajudá-lo?"

"Rosalie, é Edward e eu preciso de um grande favor."

"E aí, o que você precisa, Edward?" Ela perguntou, curiosa.

"Eu dormi demais e tenho um cliente esperando para se encontrar comigo lá embaixo. Eu vou pedir para Alice lhe entregar o arquivo e eu preciso que você comece a reunião para mim, eu vou chegar aí o mais rápido que eu puder."

"Eu realmente não entendo do setor imobiliário, talvez outro..."

"Não, trata-se de um cliente importante e eu confio em você. Eu sei que você não trabalha no setor imobiliário, mas ninguém é melhor em contratos e esta reunião é para explicar os termos do contrato de fusão."

"Tudo bem, eu vou lidar com isso, mas, por favor, chegue em breve, se este cliente é tão importante como você diz, eu não quero estragar nada."

"Oh confie em mim um olhar para você e ele vai esquecer que a reunião era comigo, ele é um bom e velho pervertido, se você sabe o que quero dizer. Devo-lhe um grande favor!" Eu disse antes de desligar.

Depois de ligar outra vez para Alice, eu entrei no chuveiro e ainda não podia acreditar que tive um orgasmo dormindo sobre o meu travesseiro, o que não acontece comigo desde que eu era um adolescente, diga-se de passagem. Se Bella não sair logo, eu pode ser forçado a quebrar algumas regras da prisão. Um homem tem limites no que diz respeito a ser provocado e tentado.

Depois de tomar banho e lavar meu cabelo, eu entrei no meu armário para escolher um terno, gravata e sapatos e rapidamente me vesti. Eu liguei o computador antes de sair para encontrar um e-mail de Bella, mas eu teria que lê-lo depois da minha reunião. Eu liguei para o meu motorista e comi um pão enquanto o espera e, em seguida, me dirigi para o escritório.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Deixando Edward e seus sonhos molhados de lado, hoje é dia de FSoG! Quem vai na pré estreia? Eu vou ver só amanhã, mas estou feito criança em véspera de Natal!<em>**

**_Beijo_**

**_Nai._**


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

**Explicações - tradução: Nai**

**EPOV**

Depois de minha reunião da manhã, que acabou avançando para a tarde, eu pedi o almoço da cafeteria do prédio e decidi almoçar no meu escritório. Rosalie manipulou o Sr. Lauten como uma campeã e assim como eu pensei, ele não se importou nem um pouco de eu ter chegado atrasado, na verdade, se eu nunca tivesse aparecido, teria ficado tudo bem com ele também.

Eu liguei o computador me sentindo tanto ansioso quanto nervoso para ler o e-mail de Bella, porque ela estava respondendo ao meu em que eu a questionei sobre o porquê de ela nunca ter me dito que o ex tinha um caso. Eu sei que você nunca deve enviar mensagens quando está com raiva ou chateado, porque você pode se sair um pouco abrasivo. Eu sei que ela está chateada comigo porque não ligou ontem como previsto e eu não recebi um e-mail ontem a noite, porém a Doutora Clearwater me mandou um e-mail dizendo que Bella estava bem e que era para dar um tempo a ela depois que eu tinha entrado em contato perguntando se ela estava bem.

**_Flashback:_**

_06 de março de 2012_

_12:55_

**_De: Edward_**

**_Para: Bella_**

_Assunto: Segredos e confiança!_

_Bella,_

_Eu espero que você esteja se sentindo bem hoje e que sua tarde tenha sido melhor que a minha.__Eu acabei de voltar de uma reunião com Emily Uley em que discutimos o seu caso e um telefonema ameaçador que eu recebi ontem à noite depois de falar com você e imagine minha surpresa quando descobri que um dos suspeitos de ter tido algo a ver com essa ligação poderia ser a ex-amante de seu marido já falecido!__Eu sei que isso pode parecer pequeno para você, mas eu preciso que você confie em mim o suficiente para ser aberta e honesta sobre tudo comigo.__Existe alguma coisa que você não me disse ou devo apenas esperar para ouvir de Emily. __Eu estarei aí para visitá-la na sexta-feira e então poderemos discutir as coisas com mais detalhes, porque há algumas coisas que eu não quero discutir por e-mail. __Eu a amo e sinto falta de você, apesar de sua falta de confiança em mim._

_Seu para sempre,_

_Edward_

**_Fim do Flashback_**

Quando abri o e-mail dela, houve uma batida na minha porta e Alice entrou com o meu almoço.

"Obrigado Alice."

"Claro, eu estou saindo para o almoço agora."

"Aproveite." Eu disse antes de ela sair e fechar a porta.

Voltei minha atenção para e-mail de Bella e comecei a ler. O título no assunto só fez minhas entranhas se retorcerem e me arrependi imediatamente de ter enviado o meu e-mail.

_07 de março de 2012_

_09:h01_

_**De: Bella**_

_**Para: Edward**_

_Assunto: Suposições e se fazendo de idiota!_

_Sr. Cullen,_

_Primeiro de tudo, eu estou muito infeliz de ouvir sobre esse telefonema e eu espero que você tenha ido direto para a polícia. Segundo - eu nem sei por onde começar, mas deixe-me começar por dizer que, se neste momento - se o fato do meu marido _**_morto_**_ transar com outra além de mim te deixou tão abalado, temos problemas maiores do que falta de confiança, como DEMÊNCIA! _**_Eu _**_não escondi nada intencionalmente de você e me ressinto de você estar insinuando que eu faria isso.__Honestamente, o que eu teria a ganhar com isso? Eu sou a única presa, atrás das grades com a minha liberdade tomada de mim!__Aquele homem fez a minha vida miserável, um inferno puro por anos e você honestamente tem que questionar nossas conversas limitadas sobre o meu casamento com ele?! __Eu não sei quanto a você, mas eu não gosto nada dessa coisa de 'auto tortura' e tendo a me afastar coisas que trazem de volta memórias dolorosas, como se estar neste lugar não fosse castigo suficiente. __Ele pegou o caminho mais fácil e eu ainda estou aqui tendo que lidar com as repercussões de ter me casado com ele! __Não vamos discutir sobre eu ter pego o palito mais curto, mas você não sabe nada sobre o que você faria, porque se tudo o mais falhar, você pode simplesmente comprar o palito mais comprido, certo? __E você nunca mais questione a minha confiança em você; __Eu te dei a minha amizade, meu coração, meu amor e o meu filho! __Mas você não poderia ter ganhado nenhuma dessas coisas sem a minha confiança em primeiro lugar, então talvez eu não seja aquela com problemas de confiança, uma vez que você sentiu a necessidade de questionar-me sobre isso.__Espero que você pare algum momento do dia para pensar sobre o que você realmente quer, porque talvez você esteja tomando mais do que pode._

_Bella_

Eu fiquei espantado e, francamente, perdi o apetite. Ela me chamou de Sr. Cullen, e isso não podia ser bom. Ela acha que eu posso estar ter segundos pensamentos sobre ela e Edward, e isso não poderia estar mais longe da verdade. Eu a amo e confio nela com todo o meu coração e Edward é **o nosso** filho, e não apenas dela. Eu realmente fodi com tudo e preciso consertar as coisas porque perder Bella e Edward não é uma opção para mim.

Quando Alice voltou do almoço, eu convoquei a ajuda dela e a deixei ler os dois e-mails.

"Você é um idiota você sabe disso?"

"Desculpe?" Eu disse chocado.

"Edward, o que você estava pensando enviando a ela este tipo de e-mail? E tudo porque ela não lhe disse que seu ex-marido estava tendo um caso com outra? Quão estúpido você é? Essa garota lhe deu mais confiança do que qualquer mulher que você já conheceu. Quanto você tem que confiar em alguém para lhe dar a custódia de seu recém-nascido? Pense nisso Edward! Por que você a insultou desse jeito, como se ela não tivesse o suficiente para pensar já? Ela não precisa de mais, principalmente vindo de você!"

"Eu sei, eu sei Alice, eu acho que... só fiquei com ciúmes, com medo que ela estivesse escondendo alguma coisa e que ainda pudesse ter sentimentos por ele."

"Edward, ele se foi e você está aqui, não a force a falar sobre as coisas antes que ela esteja pronta. Esta ainda é uma ferida aberta para ela e parte de ajudá-la a se curar é dar a ela tempo. Eu não acho que ela tenha nenhum sentimento restante por ele, mas ela ainda está sentindo o impacto de sua decisão de se casar com ele e é por isso que ela não tenta discutir o assunto com você. A memória dele representa dor, sofrimento, mágoa, solidão, medo, luta e infelicidade e a sua representa conforto, companheirismo, coragem, compaixão, alegria, felicidade e acima de tudo, amor. Com tudo o que vocês dois têm passado juntos quem gostaria de viver no passado?"

Eu me senti envergonhado e tão indigno do amor de Bella por questionar sua confiança. Ela merecia coisa melhor e eu precisava pedir desculpas e me certificar que ela soubesse que significa tudo para mim e que ter ela e Edward na minha vida é mais do que apenas um desejo para mim, é uma necessidade.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aqui fala uma tradutora abalada, que acaba de voltar do cinema meio anestesiada. Amei o filme - sabia que iria amar, mas fiquei muito satisfeita de as mudanças terem sido tão poucas. Eu sou suspeita de falar porque amo essa história desde que MOTU era postada no blog da Snowqueens Icedragon a cada quinze dias e esperava pelos capítulos roendo as unhas... e agora está tudo lá, nas telonas! 3<strong>_

**_Agora, depois do surto, eu tenho um recado importante:_**

**_Na próxima semana eu irei receber na minha casa cinco pessoas muito importantes, que conheci por causa do mundo encantado das fics (rsrs) e precisarei me dedicar a elas. Na verdade somos dez, mas não deu para juntar todo mundo dessa vez, quem sabe numa próxima..._**

**_Dito isso, voltarei a postar depois do final de semana do dia 20. Eu sei que vocês irão compreender e estarão aqui comigo quando eu voltar._**

**_QueuReK, obrigada pelo carinho! _**

**_Beijo e até!_**

**_Nai._**


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36**

**Colocando os pingos nos is.**

**EPOV**

Eu fui para casa do trabalho naquela noite com a minha mente em _over drive_ e, embora eu concordasse com algumas das coisas que Alice disse, eu ainda acreditava que eu tinha o direito de estar chateado e quanto mais eu pensava sobre a situação mais determinado eu estava a ficar com a minha opinião.

Depois de tomar um banho, eu aqueci as sobras que trouxe da casa da minha mãe e me sentei para ligar para a Doutora Clearwater.

"Olá, Edward, como você está?" Ela perguntou ao atender seu telefone celular.

"Eu estou bem, como você está Doutora Clearwater?

"Estou bem, como posso ajudá-lo?"

"Eu preciso de um favor, se você não se importar. Eu preciso de cerca de quinze minutos para falar com Bella, sem que ninguém possa nos ouvir amanhã. Eu não tinha certeza se eu conseguiria ter essa conversa seu quarto de hospital sem ser ouvido. Eu tenho informações importantes e pertinentes ao caso dela que eu não posso dizer por telefone ou colocar em um e-mail sem possivelmente comprometer seu pedido de recurso".

"A única coisa que eu posso fazer é manter a guarda de fora de seu quarto distraída o tempo suficiente para que você possa conversar com ela sem interrupções e sem a possibilidade de ser ouvidos. Não há câmeras ou dispositivos de gravação nos quartos das pacientes, apenas nas áreas comuns, então vocês devem ficar bem, desde que não gritem."

"Ótimo, então eu estarei lá amanhã às 02h30 para o _check-in_ e a verificação de segurança e eu a verei às 3h00." Eu disse antes de desligar e me levantar para pegar uma cerveja.

Eu chequei minha caixa de entrada de e-mail e não encontrei nada de Bella, não desde esta manhã. Seis da tarde veio e foi sem uma ligação de Bella e 21h00 veio e se foi sem e-mail. Eu decidi que se ela iria jogar duro, eu também iria. Depois de mudar meus lençóis, eu fui para a cama sonhar com minha garota favorita, mesmo que ela estivesse com raiva de mim agora.

**OOOO00000000OOOO**

Eu acordei na manhã seguinte, bem descansado e pronto para ver Bella. Eu decidi fazer um bom café da manhã - uma vez que na maioria dos dias esta era uma refeição que eu pulava - completo com panquecas, bacon, ovos, uma xícara café e frutas. Depois de assistir a duas reprises de jogos, lavar uma carga de roupa e os meus pratos era hora de eu me vestir e sair.

Cheguei na prisão às 14h38 e rapidamente entrei. Após o _check-in _e passar pela segurança, eu esperei para ser escoltado para o hospital da prisão por um guarda. Quando cheguei ao quarto de Bella, Doutora Clearwater já estava sentada lá dentro.

Bella estava de pé ao lado da janela e se virou quando ouviu meu nome.

"Bem, olá Edward." Disse a Doutora Clearwater quando se levantou de sua cadeira.

"Olá, Doutora Clearwater, como estão as coisas?" Eu perguntei como se eu não tivesse acabado de falar com ela menos de 24 horas atrás.

"Eu não posso reclamar. Bem, eu tenho uma papelada para terminar, por isso, se vocês me desculparem eu estarei de volta para verificar você mais tarde, Bella." Ela disse a caminho da porta. Ela rapidamente a atravessou e fechou atrás dela.

Bella continuou a olhar para fora da janela, de costas para mim e não querendo perder o nosso precioso tempo eu comecei a falar imediatamente.

"Bella, nós precisamos conversar." Eu disse enquanto chegava mais perto até que eu estava de pé bem atrás dela.

"Sobre?" Ela disse suavemente.

"Sobre você, o seu caso e nós."

Ela virou-se e estreitou os olhos para mim antes de falar.

"Não tenho nada a dizer Edward." Ela disse e tentou voltar para a janela, mas eu agarrei seu braço e a virei para mim.

"Bem, eu tenho muito a dizer, então sente-se, você não pode ficar de pé por tanto tempo."

"Eu não quero me sentar e eu não quero discutir por que eu não te contei sobre o meu ex-marido dormir com outra pessoa, que diferença faz agora?"

Que diferença isso faz Bella? Faz uma grande diferença, porra, porque você foi acusada de homicídio involuntário com base em sua alegação de legítima defesa contra abuso físico. Mas o fato de que você sabia que seu marido estava tendo um caso e o tinha confrontado sobre isso, poucos dias antes do tiroteio abre toda uma outra lata de minhocas. Essa pequena informação que você sentiu que era tão "irrelevante" lhe dá motivação, e se você tinha um motivo para matá-lo, qualquer procurador decente irá apresentar isso para um juiz como sendo premeditado e pedir que suas acusações sejam alteradas de homicídio involuntário para assassinato em primeiro grau, que é uma classe de crime no estado de Washington com uma sentença de prisão perpétua, Agora sente-se, agora! "Eu disse entre dentes e lábios cerrados tentando não levantar a minha voz.

A expressão no rosto de Bella era de puro horror, mas ela fez o que lhe foi dito e tomou seu lugar.

"Agora você me ouça. Eu ainda sou um advogad meu trabalho, assim como da minha natureza pensar fora da caixa e ver as coisas a partir de todos os ângulos possíveis. Como o _homem_ em sua vida que _ama_ você, é o meu trabalho protegê-la, mas eu não irei me sentir culpado sobre como eu optar por fazê-lo. Sim, eu tenho a merda de um monte de dinheiro e isso vem com uma grande quantidade de influência e não vou pedir desculpas por usar esse poder para te tirar deste inferno."

Bella ficou olhando para mim com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto com um olhar de puro choque e descrença.

"Você coloque a sua atitude e emoções sob controle, porque eu não vou tolerar ser desafiado por você assim de novo e isso está adicionando estresse que nem você nem **o meu** filho precisam. Eu nunca lhe dei razão para não confiar em mim ou achar que eu faria algo que a magoasse, Bella." Eu terminei apontando para o meu peito enquanto olhava nos olhos dela e, em seguida, eu lentamente me ajoelhei na frente dela.

Eu segurei o rosto dela entre as mãos e usei meus polegares para enxugar as lágrimas antes de pressionar meus lábios nos dela muito suavemente.

"Você tem que começar a confiar em mim, com **todo** o seu coração, porque eu nunca vou quebrá-lo, eu te amo demais para te machucar." Eu sussurrei contra seus lábios, enquanto esfregava o nariz contra o dela.

"Eu sinto muito Edward, eu sinto muito." Ela chorou jogando os braços em volta de mim.

"Está tudo bem amor, eu não vou a lugar algum, apenas confie em mim, por favor." Eu disse enquanto continuava a beijar seu rosto e limpar suas lágrimas.

"Eu confio em você Edward e eu te amo tanto, eu não sei o que eu teria feito se você não tivesse acreditado em mim e eu sei que eu devo tudo a você."

"Você não me deve nada Bella, eu estou aqui por você e isso é mais do que eu jamais poderia ter pedido." Eu disse, colocando a mão em sua barriga. "E Bella, essa conversa não vai além deste quarto, fui claro?"

"Sim", ela disse balançando a cabeça.

O resto da nossa visita foi gasta apenas conversando e rindo e quando chegou a hora de de ir eu agradeci a Doutora Clearwater por me ajudar e deixei Bella com a promessa de enviar um e-mail a ela assim que chegasse em casa. Nós não teríamos a nossa chamada telefônica esta noite, porque Jasper tinha programado uma reunião de emergência com todos os advogados do nosso departamento de imobiliário e disse que todos os sócios precisavam estar lá também. Algo a ver com aulas de treinamento de programação sobre as novas leis imobiliárias nos Estados. Era parte de suas funções como o sócio que lidava com o cumprimento dessas leis. Agora, por que esta reunião tinha que ser às seis da tarde e não durante o horário de expediente, eu não tinha ideia, mas tudo bem.

Depois de pegar alguma coisa para comer eu cheguei no meu escritório um pouco depois das seis e me dirigi para a nossa sala de conferências principal que abrigava pelo menos trinta e cinco pessoas e quando eu abri a porta, eu não podia acreditar no que vi.

"**_Surpresa!"_** Todo mundo gritou e eu fiquei confuso até que eu li a grande faixa que dizia: _"Parabéns Edward e Bella É um menino!"_ Eles estavam nos dando um chá de bebê. Eu olhei para a minha família e amigos próximos e balancei a cabeça, enquanto caminhava pela sala decorada cheia de coisas de festa, comida e presentes. Eu achei tudo aquilo incrível, e gostaria que Bella pudesse estar aqui para ver isso.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bella levou o sermão da vida dela... mas merecido. <em>**

**_Beijo,_**

**_Nai_**.


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37**

**A verdade nem sempre libertará - Tradução: Nai**

**BPOV**

"Eu não quero me sentar e eu não quero discutir por que eu não disse nada sobre meu ex-marido ter dormido com outra pessoa, porque que diferença isso faz agora?" Eu me sentia humilhada apenas com o pensamento de que ele soubesse disso.

Tinha sido ruim o suficiente quando eu tive que falar com Emily sobre isso, porque aquelas eram recordações que eu queria enterrar e nunca desenterrar novamente; mas sendo minha advogada implacável, e apenas parecia se divertir fazendo uma pergunta atrás da outra até que eu quebrei. Eu já havia tentado segurar o máximo de informações possível, mas Emily deixou muito claro que não poderia me representar e lutar pelo meu caso, se eu não fosse completamente aberta e honesta adequadamente com ela. Então eu fiz o que eu sabia fazer melhor, o que eu fiz durante toda a minha vida para passar através da dor, eu entrei em um lugar em minha mente onde eu me tornava entorpecida e não me permitia sentir. Eu derramei minhas entranhas para ela, e deixei para lidar com a dor de ter que falar sobre isso mais tarde. Tudo o que sabia é que neste momento, eu não estava disposta a fazer qualquer coisa para prejudicar o meu caso, não quando Edward colocou tanto em jogo mim.

Edward começou a falar novamente e me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

Que diferença isso faz Bella? Faz uma grande diferença, porra, porque você foi acusada de homicídio involuntário com base em sua alegação de legítima defesa contra abuso físico. Mas o fato de que você sabia que seu marido estava tendo um caso e o tinha confrontado sobre isso, poucos dias antes do tiroteio abre toda uma outra lata de minhocas. Essa pequena informação que você sentiu que era tão "irrelevante" lhe dá motivação, e se você tinha um motivo para matá-lo, qualquer procurador decente irá apresentar isso para um juiz como sendo premeditado e pedir que suas acusações sejam alteradas de homicídio involuntário para assassinato em primeiro grau, que é uma classe de crime no estado de Washington com uma sentença de prisão perpétua, Agora sente-se, agora!"

As palavras de Edward me atingiram como um golpe inesperado n estômago, me deixando sem fôlego. Motivo, premeditado, A VIDA TODA NA PRISÃO, nada disso tinha passado pela minha mente, porque quando eu perguntei a Riley se ele estava me traindo ele negou, e eu queria tanto acreditar que eu não era tão inadequada, que eu não poderia manter meu marido satisfeito, que eu nunca toquei no assunto de novo. Mas nunca, em meus sonhos mais loucos eu tinha imaginado isso poderia voltar a me assombrar.

Embora eu tenha que admitir que tinha deixado de amá-lo muito antes do fim, eu acreditava em lealdade e é por isso que eu nunca o deixei. Eu sabia muito bem qual era a sensação de ser deixada para trás e eu me recusei a fazer isso ele. Em retrospectiva, não foi a melhor decisão e deixá-lo teria sido melhor, porque eu não estaria aqui, mas mais uma vez isso significa que eu também não teria Edward. Essa coisa toda é tão complexa, nada preto e branco, são vários tons de cinza por toda esta minha história.

Assim que eu me sentei como Edward exigiu de mim, eu podia sentir as lágrimas quentes indesejadas correndo pelo meu rosto e quando olhei para Edward eu pude ver tantas emoções em seus olhos; raiva, mágoa, confusão, frustração, determinação, força, orgulho, mas a que mais se destacou foi o amor. Sim, até mesmo diante de sua raiva eu podia sentir o quanto esse homem me amava e faria de tudo para me proteger. Era um amor que eu não sentia desde que tinha quinze anos e estava com a minha avó, um amor incondicional não baseado no que eu poderia oferecer em troca, simplesmente amor.

"Agora você me ouça. Eu ainda sou um advogado meu trabalho, assim como da minha natureza pensar fora da caixa e ver as coisas a partir de todos os ângulos possíveis. Como o _homem_ em sua vida que _ama_ você, é o meu trabalho protegê-la, mas eu não irei me sentir culpado sobre como eu optar por fazê-lo. Sim, eu tenho a merda de um monte de dinheiro e isso vem com uma grande quantidade de influência e não vou pedir desculpas por usar esse poder para te tirar deste inferno."

Eu não disse nada, porque eu não consegui encontrar a minha voz, então eu continuei a ouvir o que ele estava dizendo sabendo que tudo aquilo estava vindo de um lugar no fundo de seu coração, onde muitos não tiveram o privilégio de ocupar um lugar.

"Você coloque a sua atitude e emoções sob controle, porque eu não vou tolerar ser desafiado por você assim de novo e isso está adicionando estresse que nem você nem **o meu** filho precisam. Eu nunca lhe dei razão para não confiar em mim ou achar que eu faria algo que a magoasse, Bella."

Ele estendeu as mãos e segurou meu rosto entre elas e usou os polegares para enxugar minhas lágrimas antes de pressionar seus lábios nos meus de forma muito suave.

"Você tem que começar a confiar em mim, com **todo** o seu coração, porque eu nunca vou quebrá-lo, eu te amo demais para te machucar." Ele sussurrou contra os meus lábios.

"Eu sinto muito Edward, eu sinto muito." Eu disse entre soluços.

"Está tudo bem amor, eu não vou a lugar algum, apenas confie em mim, por favor".

"Eu confio em você Edward e eu te amo tanto, eu não sei o que eu teria feito se você não tivesse acreditado em mim e eu sei que eu devo tudo a você." Eu disse me sentindo culpada por não ter contado tudo a ele, não importa quão doloroso poderia ter sido para falar sobre isso.

"Você não me deve nada Bella, eu estou aqui por você e isso é mais do que eu jamais poderia ter pedido." Ele disse colocando a mão na minha barriga. "E Bella, essa conversa não vai além deste quarto, fui claro?"

"Sim", eu disse balançando a cabeça em concordância, porque a última coisa que eu queria fazer era estragar tudo o que ele estava tentando fazer por mim.

Antes de sair, ele me disse que não seríamos capazes de ter a nossa habitual chamada das 18h00, porque ele tinha uma reunião no trabalho que não poderia faltar, mas prometeu que iríamos nos falar por e-mail esta noite.

Leah entrou no meu quarto cerca de quinze para as seis e eu me perguntei o que ela ainda estava fazendo no trabalho desde que seu turno tinha terminado há quase uma hora.

"O que você ainda está fazendo aqui tão tarde? Eu perguntei quando ela fechou a porta e caminhou até a minha cama.

"Eu tenho uma surpresa para você." Ela disse e depois de pressionar alguns botões, ela me entregou seu celular.

Eu olhei para a tela e havia uma mulher bonita, muito pequena, com cabelo preto e espetado na tela.

"Oi Bella, eu sou Alice. É bom finalmente conhecer você e você é ainda mais bonita do que a foto que eu vi."

Eu corei furiosamente com elogio.

"Oi Alice e obrigada." Eu disse olhando entre ela na tela e depois para Leah, me perguntando o que estava acontecendo.

"Ok, ouça Bella porque não temos muito tempo, Edward estará aqui em breve, mas a segurança lá embaixo vai nos avisar quando ele chegar. Então, sem mais delongas. Surpresa!" Ela gritou juntamente com um monte de outras vozes ao fundo. "Esta é um Chá de Bebê surpresa para você e Edward e desde que você não pode vir até nós estamos levando até você, via internet. Então mais rostos desconhecidos começaram a chegar na tela, um por um se apresentando e me parabenizando.

"Oi Bella, eu sou Jasper. Parabéns", disse ele com um sotaque sulista, "OI Bella, eu sou o seu irmão mais velho que você nunca soube que existia, Emmett. Se Edward sair da linha me dê uma chamada e eu chutarei a bunda dele por você, parabéns." Então eu vi uma mão muito bem cuidada bater na cabeça dele antes de uma bela loira parecendo uma modelo aparecer na tela. "Olá Bella, eu sou Rosalie. Parabéns pelo bebê". Ao lado dela estava uma mulher com cabelos loiros e olhos azuis cor do céu, ela parecia tão jovem e inocente, "Oi Bella eu sou Tanya, a irmã de Edward, parabéns e eu não posso esperar até que você esteja fora daí." Logo em seguida um jovem com um tom de pele avermelhado e cabelo preto curto apareceu, "E eu sou Jacob, noivo de Tanya, parabéns." Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas; tudo isso era demais e tão inacreditável. Leah me entregou um lenço de papel e fez círculos suaves nas minhas costas quando me viu ficando emocional.

"Oi Bella eu sou prima de Edward Irina, parabéns e eu sou sua outra prima, Kate, parabéns Bella."

"Muito obrigada." Eu disse enquanto as lágrimas começaram a cair.

"Oi Bella, eu sou Carmen, tia de Edward e este é Eleazar e estamos muito felizes por vocês dois, parabéns."

O próximo rosto que eu vi me surpreendeu, porque eu sabia exatamente onde havia visto aqueles penetrantes olhos verdes, eles eram como o do seu filho.

"Olá Bella querida, eu sou Esme, mas você pode me chamar de mãe se preferir, e este é Carlisle, somos os pais de Edward, bem vinda à família." E as comportas se abriram e então Carlisle falou. "Bella não podemos esperar para tê-la em casa e acredite que iremos nos certificar de seu rapazinho tenha todo o amor que precisar mesmo estando longe de você." Ele disse sorrindo e estava claro que Tanya havia puxado ao pai, olhos azuis e tudo.

Leah me entregou mais lenços porque neste momento eu estava uma bagunça enorme.

"Obrigada, a todos vocês, eu não posso acreditar que vocês fizeram tudo isso para mim e eu não tenho nada para dar a volta. Eu estou tão... tão ... grata... obrigada mesmo... a todos vocês." Eu disse entre soluços.

"Oh, querida, não queremos nada de volta. O nosso Edward ama você, o que o que é bom o suficiente para nós. Você apenas se cuide até que esteja segura com a gente, onde é sua casa." Esme disse.

"Eu vou", eu disse, continuando a enxugar minhas lágrimas.

"Ele está aqui; o segurança disse que ele está a caminho!" Eu ouvi alguém dizer no fundo.

"Ok Bella espere um pouco aí, nós já voltamos." Esme disse e desapareceu.

"Leah, você sabia sobre isso o tempo todo não é?" Eu perguntei enquanto esperava Edward chegar.

"Sim, e eu pensei que eu iria estourar por não ser capaz de contar, eu estou tão feliz por vocês dois, ninguém merece isso mais do que você Bella."

"Muito obrigada por ser uma amiga tão impressionante Leah." Eu disse enquanto a abraçava.

"**Surpresa!**" ouvimos os gritos seguidos de muita conversa ao fundo e então eu ouvi a voz que fazia o meu coração pular uma batida desde o início, o meu Edward.

"Vocês são todos mentirosos! Reunião minha bunda. Eu não posso acreditar que vocês fizeram tudo isso."

Alice voltou à tela e colocou seus dois dedos aos lábios e eu assenti.

"Ei Edward venha aqui por um minuto." Ela disse e alguns segundos depois entrou na minha linha de visão olhando para ela com curiosidade.

"O que foi Alice?" Ele perguntou.

Ela apontou para a tela e, quando ele se virou e viu, o rosto dele se iluminou.

"Oi", eu disse acenando.

"Bella", ele disse mais do que um pouco chocado. "Como... quando... eles te ligaram?" Ele estava mais confuso do que qualquer coisa com a forma como ele estava falando comigo agora.

"Não, eu liguei para o telefone de Alice, surpresa." Leah disse sorrindo antes de me entregar de volta o telefone

"Aww baby, eu gostaria que você pudesse ver isso, eles decoraram tudo de forma bonita, aqui dê uma olhada." Ele disse me dando uma vista panorâmica da sala movendo o telefone de Alice de modo que eu pudesse ver as decorações, os presentes e o bolo que tinha uma foto da minha mais recente ultrassonografia e as comportas se abriram novamente.

"Eu posso ter enviado a Alice uma foto de seu ultra-som de duas semanas atrás." Leah disse encolhendo os ombros e tentando parecer inocente.

"Você é simplesmente inacreditável, muito obrigada por tudo." Eu disse abraçando-a novamente.

"Não chore amor, eu vou tirar uma abundância de fotos e podemos começar um álbum. Eu vou pedir a Leah para tirar algumas fotos de você grávida para o álbum também desde que eu não estou autorizado a levar uma câmera nas minhas visitas, ok?"

Eu balancei a cabeça incapaz de formar nenhuma palavra.

"Eu odeio fazer isso, mas temos que encerrar esta chamada. Eu não quero forçar demais os meus limites de autoridade." Leah disse para mim e Edward, nos trazendo de volta para a nossa realidade.

"Todo mundo, Bella tem que dizer adeus." Edward disse movendo o telefone para trás e para frente para que eu pudesse vê-los todos enquanto eles gritavam adeus acenando para mim e, em seguida, ele estava de volta na tela.

"Ei, eu te amo."

"Eu também." Eu disse tentando não quebrar novamente.

"Você vai me enviar o e-mail esta noite certo?" Ele perguntou sorrindo o melhor que podia.

"Sim. Nove horas, sem falta."

"Tudo bem amor, eu falo com você em breve."

"Até mais tarde," e em seguida, ele foi embora e eu comecei a chorar enquanto Leah me abraçava.

"Está tudo bem querida, desabafe." Ela disse esfregando minhas costas, enquanto me balançava para trás e para frente.

Nenhuma daquelas pessoas sabia nada sobre mim, mas tinham feito tanto por mim; Eu poderia realmente me tornar parte de uma família real? Eu estava mais determinada do que nunca agora para sair daqui e ir para casa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Para quem queria que Bella pudesse participar do Chá de bebê... foi fofo, não foi?<strong>_

_**Beijo,**_

_**Nai.**_


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38**

**Delirante**

**POV de...**

Ela arruinou tudo para mim e nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça, vou fazê-la sofrer e pagar. Ele _queria a mim_, ele _amava_ a mim e ela simplesmente não conseguia aceitar o fato de que tudo estava acabado entre eles e ele não queria mais ficar com ela. "Apenas um ou dois meses mais", ele tinha me dito, e ele iria deixá-la para que pudéssemos finalmente ficar juntos e agora ela o tirou de mim para sempre. Quem vai me abraçar agora e quem vai me amar agora, agora que ela o levou para longe? Ela nunca o entendeu como eu, ela nunca cuidou dele como eu cuidei, e ela certamente nunca mereceu o seu amor, como eu merecia, e agora ela acha que este advogado bonitão irá salvá-la. Ele nada mais é que pedra no meu sapato, mas eu vou fazê-lo sofrer muito e qualquer outra pessoa que tenta entrar no meu caminho de conseguir minha vingança contra Isabella Swan. Ela acha que tem uma vida difícil agora, ela não viu o quanto eu vou fazê-la sofrer, quando eu tirar as duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida, aquele bebê e Edward Cullen. E então eu vou ter o prazer de ver o tormento que ela vai passar por ter que viver sem eles e sozinha, não ter nada para viver mais, assim como ela me deixou.

Aquele primeiro advogado que ela teve, pensado que ele iria ajudá-la, apelando caso dela, mas eu me certifiquei de que esses registros fossem removidos do sistema, porque no que depender de mim ela pode apodrecer na cadeia pelo resto de sua vida, mas agora com esta nova advogada ela tem um pouco mais de influência, mas vou fazê-la desaparecer também, se necessário. Eu vou pegar todos que interferirem neste caso de uma forma ou de outra, vou pegá-los um por um e, em seguida, finalmente, depois de tudo dito e feito, eu vou acabar com Isabella Swan. EU IREI DESTRUI-LA!


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39**

**Pequenas surpresas – tradução: Nai**

**EPOV**

"Alô", eu disse tentando acender a luz da minha mesa de cabeceira ao atender o meu telefone celular a esta hora ímpia da noite.

"Edward, é a Doutora Clearwater, chegou a hora, ela está em trabalho de parto, quanto tempo vai demorar para você chegar aqui?"

Eu me levantei tentando reunir o meu juízo, porque pareceu que tinha dito que Bella iria ter o bebê.

"Doutora Clearwater, ela vai ter o bebê?"

"Sim".

"Agora?"

"Sim, agora se levante e mexa-se. Eu não sei quão rápido será. Quando você chegar ao portão peça para que eles entrem em contato comigo no hospital da prisão para ser mais rápido e um guarda irá acompanhá-lo até a sala de parto."

"Tudo bem, eu estou de pé agora, diga-lhe para esperar por mim, ok?"

"Você quer que eu diga a uma mulher com dores de parto para esperar por você? Deus você é um homem! Basta chegar aqui o mais rápido que puder Edward." Ela disse antes de desligar na minha cara, será que eu tinha dito alguma coisa errada?

Saltei da cama e coloquei meu jeans e peguei um velho moletom da faculdade da minha gaveta. Eu rapidamente embalei uma mala de mão, pois não sabia por quanto tempo eu ficaria lá em Gig Harbor, e a Doutora Clearwater tinha encontrado um Hilton Hotel a apenas cinco quilômetros da prisão duas semanas atrás, onde eu poderia ficar por alguns dias. Arrumei outra bolsa com coisas de bebê - cobertores, tip-tops, botas, babadores, e luvas para as mãos, um conjunto de manicure de bebê, fraldas de pano, uma chupeta, loção, talco, sabonete líquido, e um pente e escova infantil. Também separei três caixas de fraldas Huggies e três grandes sacos de lenços umedecidos Huggies. Doutora Clearwater iria tomar as providências para a inspeção e entrega para Bella.

Depois de ligar para o meu motorista, eu fiz uma xícara de café e um bagel com cream cheese. Eu rapidamente lavei o rosto e escovei os dentes antes de colocar as minhas malas ao lado da porta da frente para Seth, meu motorista armado levar para a minha caminhonete. Liguei para os meus pais, para avisar a minha mãe que eu não iria estar no escritório nos próximos dias e para dizer a Alice que eu iria ligar para ela mais tarde.

"Edward está tudo bem?" Minha mãe perguntou assim que atendeu seu telefone celular.

"Sim mãe que está tudo bem, Bella está em trabalho de parto e eu estou a caminho da prisão, você pode avisar Alice, Jasper e Emmett?" Eu disse ao entrar na parte de trás do meu Land Rover preto.

"Oh, querido, me ligue o mais rápido que puder para me avisar que ela está bem e mande um beijo e um abraço de seu pai e eu." Ela disse e eu podia ouvir o tremor em sua voz, ela estava animada para se tornar avó, mesmo que isso não tenha sido feito da maneira tradicional.

"Ok mãe, eu te amo e falo com você em breve." Eu disse pressionando o botão 'end' e olhando para Seth.

"Bom dia Seth, nós estamos indo para a prisão, Bella está em trabalho de parto."

"Sim senhor, é só sentar e relaxar, eu o levarei até lá o mais rápido possível."

Seth tinha sido o meu motorista há sete anos, mas até recentemente, ele só trabalhava quando necessário. Ele é agora o meu motorista e guarda costas em tempo integral e me acompanha em todos os lugares. Eu recentemente o mudei para um apartamento no meu prédio.

"Obrigado Seth, eu aprecio isso."

Assim que nos afastamos do meio-fio, eu coloquei meus fones de ouvido e ouvi a minha seleção de músicas clássicas do meu iPod, tentando relaxar e ficar calmo. Eu tinha lido alguns livros e assisti um monte de episódios de "História de um Bebê" no TLC, e até participei de algumas aulas de Lamaze, mas eu ainda não tinha ideia do que esperar quando chegasse à prisão. Eu sei que vai ser difícil assistir Bella sofrer com qualquer tipo de dor e não poder fazer nada e eu rezei que seu trabalho de parto não durasse muito tempo.

Em algum momento eu adormeci e foi acordado quando ouvi Seth chamar meu nome.

"Sr. Cullen, estamos a cerca de dez minutos da prisão, senhor."

"Obrigado Seth, quando você chegar ao portão, peça-lhes para entrar em contato com a Doutora Clearwater no hospital da prisão."

"Sim, senhor."

Uma vez que havíamos passado o portão da frente, Seth me deixou na porta de entrada, onde fui recebido por dois guardas e depois de ser revistado e examinado pelo scanner, eu fui escoltado para a área de parto e enfermaria do hospital. Doutora Clearwater estava esperando assim que eu saí do elevador.

"Obrigada, eu o levo a partir daqui." Ela disse ao guarda que assentiu com a cabeça e voltou para o elevador para voltar lá para baixo.

"Como ela está?" Eu perguntei ficando ansioso e tentando não ficar nervoso.

"Ela está realmente indo bem se considerarmos que é o seu primeiro bebê. Ela só dilatou três centímetros, por isso, não recebeu nada para dor ainda, mas iremos administrar em breve." Ela disse enquanto me liderava por um corredor através de um conjunto de portas duplas e, em seguida, outro corredor antes de pararmos do lado de fora de um quarto de hospital.

"Tudo bem Edward, algumas dicas: não pergunte a ela se dói ou se ela está com dor, isso só a fará gritar com você. Só fale com ela se ela estiver falando com você, porque, além disso, ela não estará para muita conversa. Use as técnicas de respiração que você aprendeu nas aulas de Lamaze para ajudá-la e tudo e não importa o que aconteça não entre em pânico, porque se você entrar em pânico, ela entrará também, ok?"

Eu fiquei congelado pensando se eu poderia realmente fazer isso sem estragar as coisas e eu respirei fundo antes de concordar com a Doutora Clearwater e deixá-la saber que eu estava pronto para entrar na sala.

Bella estava deitada sobre o lado esquerdo, com os olhos bem fechados segurando-se ao lado da grade da cama. Doutora Clearwater se aproximou e olhou para uma máquina que tinha papel saindo dela com linhas desenhadas para cima e para baixo.

"Bella, sou eu, Leah e Edward está aqui querida."

Bella abriu os olhos e eu me coloquei imediatamente ao seu lado e levei a mão aos seus cabelos beijando sua testa que tinha um leve brilho de suor.

"Oi amor, como você está?"

"Edward, dói muito... Eu não posso fazer isso." Ela disse chorando e meu coração se partiu.

"Sim, você pode, você é uma das pessoas mais fortes que eu conheço e você pode passar por isso."

"Ela está se preparando para ter uma contração." Doutora Clearwater disse e só então Bella começou a gemer e se contorcer de dor e eu me senti tão impotente apenas observando-a.

Ela apertou a minha mão e eu pensei que ela iria quebrá-la, mas eu não me atreveria a dizer uma palavra. Uma vez que a contração diminuiu, ela soltou minha mão e ficou ofegante.

"Como você sabia que ela estava tendo uma contração?" Eu perguntei.

"Isso é o que esta máquina está imprimindo e posso dizer a intensidade da contração pela forma dos picos desenhados nesse papel e posso monitorá-la melhor assim. Eu irei examiná-la agora, então eu vou pedir que você vá para o outro lado da cortina."

Eu fiz o que ela pediu e depois que eu saí Bella soltou um grito.

"Aaarrggghhh! Isso dói!" Ela gritou.

"Eu sei, eu estou quase terminando Bella." Doutora Clearwater disse e, em seguida, depois de alguns minutos, ela abriu a cortina.

"Ela está com cerca de quatro centímetros e meio, por isso vou chamar o anestesiologista aqui para administrar uma anestesia peridural para que ela possa descansar um pouco."

Bella estava chorando incontrolavelmente neste momento e tudo o que eu queria fazer era livrá-la da dor.

"Shhh, aguente firme amor, eles irão te dar analgésicos em breve." Eu disse tentando acalmá-la, mas, provavelmente, irritando-a mais do que qualquer coisa.

Eu continuei a massagear as costas dela como eu tinha aprendido nas aulas de Lamaze e isso pareceu ajudar um pouco. Após cerca de vinte minutos e cinco ou seis contrações mais tarde, o anestesiologista chegou para lhe dar a tal "epi" alguma coisa que a Doutora Clearwater havia mencionado para diminuir sua dor. Ela teve outra contração, enquanto ele estava lhe dando uma injeção nas costas e, em seguida, ela teve mais uma, mas disse que era leve em comparação com as anteriores. Depois disso, ela não conseguia mais sentir as contrações, nem sua barriga, pernas e pés.

Nós nos sentamos e conversamos um pouco e ela começou a cochilar, então eu me sentei na cadeira e a deixei dormir.

Agora era quase nove da manhã e Bella tinha estado em trabalho de parto durante sete horas. Doutora Clearwater veio verificá-la de novo e disse que ela estava dilatada oito centímetros e que não deveria levar muito mais tempo.

Depois de mais duas horas, o colo do útero tinha dilatado para dez centímetros e Bella estava pronta para o parto.

"Edward, vá dizer a Leah que eu preciso de mais analgésicos AGORA!" Ela disse puxando meu braço.

"Ok", e quando me virei para a enfermeira para perguntar onde Doutora Clearwater estava, ela entrou na sala dando ordens a seus funcionários.

"É possível ela receber mais alguns remédios contra a dor? Ela está muito desconfortável." Eu disse olhando para Doutora Clearwater.

"Oh não, não há tempo, este bebê está chegando - agora." E depois disso tudo correu rápido, mas ao mesmo tempo em câmera lenta.

Eles colocaram os pés dela nos estribos e me colocaram de um lado dela com uma mão atrás das costas e outra apoiando a perna e havia uma enfermeira do outro lado fazendo o mesmo.

"Ok, agora Bella na próxima vez que você tiver uma contração eu quero que você segure a parte de trás de suas pernas, dobre o queixo ao peito e empurre.

Bella começou a empurrar quando suas contrações vinham, ela também gritou e chorou, muito, e no geral, ela estava apenas fisicamente exausto. Essa rotina continuou por mais duas ou três vezes e então eu ouvi a Doutora Clearwater dizer que podia ver a cabeça do bebê e que Bella estava indo muito bem. Depois de mais alguns minutos a cabeça de Edward estava fora e Doutora Clearwater rapidamente usou uma coisinha de sucção para limpar a boca e nariz dele antes de dizer a Bella para empurrar novamente cerca de duas vezes mais e o resto do seu corpo pareceu apenas saltar para fora e ele estava coberto de material branco e sangue. Ele parecia viscoso e bonito ao mesmo tempo. Eles confirmaram que era um menino e meu pequeno homem começou chorar, e logo depois ele foi enrolado em um cobertor e colocado no peito de Bella e se acalmou instantaneamente.

Eu olhei para Bella e ela tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto sem parar e, por mais que eu tenha tentado ser durão, algumas lágrimas escaparam dos meus olhos também, porque nunca na minha vida eu tinha presenciado algo tão milagroso quanto isso. Eu esfreguei meu dedo indicador sobre os poucos cabelos na cabeça de Edward e depois me inclinei e beijou a testa de Bella e depois a dele.

"Oi homenzinho da mamãe, eu te amo tanto." Ela disse dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

"Nós temos que levá-lo para ser limpo e pesado e logo o traremos de volta para a mãe." Uma das enfermeiras disse tirando-o dos braços de Bella e se preparando para ir para o outro lado da sala. Eu pretendia segui-la para ver o que eles estavam fazendo.

"Você gostaria de cortar o cordão pai?" Perguntou outra enfermeira.

"Sim, eu gostaria", e depois de cortar o cordão eu me sentei e assisti com admiração como eles limparam o nosso pequeno homem, pesaram e colocaram gotas nos olhos dele e fizeram várias outras coisas que eu não tenho ideia do que eram, mas eu tenho certeza que fazia parte dos procedimentos padrão. Ele pesava 3 quilos e trezentos e media 51 centímetros de. Eles finalmente o enrolaram em um cobertor novamente e colocaram um pequeno gorro azul de tricô em sua cabeça e desta vez eles o entregaram para mim. Eu voltei para Bella com Edward em meus braços e depois de dar um beijo em sua bochecha rosada eu coloquei-o de volta nos braços de Bella.

"Ele é lindo, baby" Eu disse sentando-me na cadeira ao lado dela

"Oh Edward, ele é perfeito." Ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos e eu me levantei e beijei sua testa, seu rosto e, em seguida, seus lábios.

"Sim, ele é, assim como sua mãe, perfeito."

Depois de cerca de dez minutos, Doutora Clearwater me disse que porque não era horário de visita eu não teria permissão para ficar, agora que ela tinha dado à luz, mas que eu poderia voltar no final da tarde para mais uma visita. Eu não queria sair do lado de Bella ou de Edward, mas regras eram regras e neste lugar eu não tinha autoridade. Então eu fui para o hotel com planos para voltar para eles em poucas horas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nasceu! It's a Boy! Garanto que todo mundo esqueceu a louca do capítulo anterior. Ela está mais perto do que vocês imaginam...<strong>_

_**Até amanhã,**_

_**Nai.**_


End file.
